I never meant to hurt you
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: He ruined her career and her life in more ways than he knew but he loves her and he will do anything to make it right.
1. If I had my chain I would choke you

Chapter 1 If I had my chain, I'd choke you.

**Ravens POV**

"Ah! I hate that man so much" I seethed coming into the Diva's locker room. The other Diva's looked at me as I began to pace the floor angrily. "Man if I had my chain I'd choke the fucker until his eyes popped outta his skull"

"What did Randy Orton do now?" Gail Kim asked looking at me. I quite liked Gail she was one of my closet friends on RAW.

"He's still breathing isn't he?" I retorted still pacing the locker room. The other girls were trying there hardest not to laugh, they said that me and Orton were so much alike we should be best friends instead of worst enemies.

"He must of done something to you other than breathe" Gail said gently.

Finally I stopped pacing "He's the reason my transfer was denied"

"What?" Gail looked at me confused. Like me she thought that Randy would jump at the chance to be rid of me. We have had more than our fair share of fights, both physical and verbal. Admittedly I was small for a Diva at five feet three but I was strong, very strong. Evidently Randy forgot about that.

"Well I had all the papers sorted and it was all signed. Steph said the champions would have the final say. So I talked to Heath and Justin of Nexus and I talked to Lay-Cool, I even talked to Dolph Ziggler and Kane. They all said they would be happy to send me to Smackdown but no...Randy opens his mouth and says he wants me to stay on RAW so after much debate and intimidation from that asshole, they voted that I stayed here instead"

"Why would he do that?"

"Probably to piss me off" I started to pace again, my black hair and silver curls swaying to and fro.

"Is that what you think?" Randy cut in from the door-way. His smirk instantly annoyed me, it was like he was getting off on my anger.

"Watch it Orton, I am this close to grabbing a chain and choking you til your eyes pop outta your skull" I growled. After three years in this company Randy Orton still managed to get under my skin and irritate me to the point where I went back to that place of wanting to kill.

"Are you always this violent Raven?"

"Are you always this annoying Randy?"

"You know I would be very careful about how you speak to me Raven, your skull might be next on my punting list" He threatend stepping closer to me, before I could punch the fucker Gail grabbed my arm. She knew of my temper.

"Down girl"

I looked back at Orton "Try it and I'll rip that leg off and beat you with it"

**Randy POV**

I tried to relax as I made my way to the gym, that bitch was still getting under my skin. I wished I had never met her, that way the sick obession I had with her wouldn't of began. At first glance you would think she was your typical Diva who expected everyone to fall at her feet just because her father is Shawn Michales, No Raven worked for every opportunity she had been given in this business, I could respect that. When I first saw her I wanted her, that small body wrapped around mine gave me chills like no other. Unfortunately for me we got off on the wrong foot and wound up hating each other. I loved it the way she got angry, her silver eyes would flare up and it made me think if they flared up when she was aroused. Before I went into the gym I stopped as I heard her voice and another male talking. The jealousy swept through me like a virus, I hated it that other men liked her the same way I did. I had to make it stop before it drove me crazy, Only I could have Raven. Me and me alone.

**Raven POV**

Me and Daniel Bryan sat in the gym just talking. I had known Daniel since we were kids and it was a blast to be able to work with him again. If anyone knew me it was Dan.

"I just can't understand why that bastard wants me to stay" I pushed the silver curls from my face. "He should of just agreed and been done with it"

"I still say that he likes you"

I narrowed my eyes at him "That shit ain't funny Dan"

"I wasn't joking"

"Well if thats how he shows his likeing for somebody is it any wonder why his wife left him"

Dan let out a low whistle "Kinda harsh Rae"

"Oh please, it's ok that he uses my past against me but when I start stating facts like his wife left because he was an asshole I'm the bad guy"

"I'm saying your being judgemental, that's not you Rae" He stroked his hand over my left thigh gently.

"Yeah well he brings out the Iziah in me" We laughed at the inside joke. Iziah was my twin sister and just like all cliches, she was the evil twin. I guess as a twist I wasn't the good twin but the insane twin. We just had to be different.

"You know Orton is just lucky I ain't a medic, I could really make him feel pain"

"Well maybe when you retire and Orton is your husband because we all know that it's gonna end that way"

I punched him lightly in the arm "I would rather claw my eyes out with a rusty spike than be married to that idiot, and I have a degree in medicine Dan you know I could do it"

We were silent for a moment, it was that comfortable silence where words weren't needed. Speaking softly Dan finally said something. "It still bothers you doesn't it?"

"What?"

He put his hand on my left thigh, running down the length of it was a large scar from the surgery. I was fifteen when I ripped my leg open, it was so deep you could actually see the bone. I had to have over a thousand stitches in my leg to hold it together, unfortunelaty it didn't work and the stitches split open. Without my knowing I had an infection in the muscles and they needed to be removed, over the top I had a skin graft operation. That ugly scar still reminded me of the pain I went through, it was a flaw I had but had no way to change it.

"A little"

**Randys POV**

I tried not to laugh outloud at her accusations about my ex-wife Sam. She didn't leave because I was an asshole, I left her because she was a damn dirty whore that couldn't keep her legs shut. Seeing Daniel's hand on Raven's thigh I tried not to growl, he wasn't allowed to touch her, no one was. When he mentioned her leg, I saw that sadness in her eyes, that scar made her self concious and unsure of herself for a moment. I hated that. Before that idiot Daniel Bryan could make a move on my girl I stepped in making my presence clearly known.

"Seriously are you stalking me?" She looked at me annoyed. From this angle I had the perfect view down her black shirt, those round breasts were perfect, even with the small tattoos.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I think I would rather douse myself in gasoline and set myself on fire"

"You know Raven I think I know your problem. I think you have spent so long in the loony bin you have forgotten how to function properly in society" I made the insane gesture at her. Even I was shocked to hear that she was once in a mental instutute, guess it was hard to fathom, she was crazy, smart and pyscho all rolled into one.

"You got me that's my problem but hey with all this time with you Orton I'm bound to be back there soon enough. Oh wait you don't drive women insane you just drive them into the arms of your best friend. my mistake"

Anger swirled inside me like no other and all I wanted to do was hit her, I wanted her to say sorry for that insult. "Don't you dare-"

"Well don't you dare use my past as an insult to make yourself feel better." Raven snapped at me. "You want me to stop bringing your slut of an ex wife into this? Leave the mental institute out of it then" With that she and Dan left the gym.

I hated to admit it but the bitch had a point, she could give as good as she got.


	2. Why do you hate me Lord?

**A/N **This chapter is fucked up, I can admit that. Anyways this is all from Randy's POV because its my birthday and all I can think of is him naked. Anyway you do find out why someone as small as Raven can make someone like Randy cower, and when you read it just remember it's my story I can do what I want with it.

_**Chapter 2 Why do you hate me Lord?**_

**Randys POV**

You know how you can feel the day change from good to bad in a heart beat? I'm not one of those people, no bad days seem to have a way of coming up and punching me in the face. Usually at half past nine in the moring I was training and going over story lines not sitting in the office with that bitch Raven, waiting for Stephanie to finish her phonecall. Out of the corner of my eye I looked her over again, driving myself further insane. Admittedly I was more pissed that we weren't friends like she and John, although to be fair he was married to her sister. I still blamed Sam, she fucked it for me. Thanks to her my ability to talk to the opposite sex flew out the window. Thats probably not true but it felt good to blame somebody and that whore deserved everything she got. I kept my gaze ahead but I still took in every inch of Raven, her slender arms covered in tattoos. They seem to blend in well together despite the fact that they ranged from skulls to fairies. Every few seconds her chest expanded as she breathed making her giant tits bounce. She looked over at me, that familiar scowl on her face.

Before I could question that look on her face Stephanie finally got to us. "Sorry about that. Now to business"

Stpehanie grabbed a few papers from her folder and looked at us before going on. "Now we want to put you two in a storyline"

Instantly Raven put her hands together like she was praying "Lord why do you hate me? Seriously what have I done to deserve this?"

Steph tried not to laugh "It's not a romantic storyline"

"So what kind of storyline is it?" I didn't like where this was going, my title protectively in my lap. I was all for her competing with men but there was no way in hell I was going to lay down and let her have what I worked so hard for.

"The fans want to see the Viper and the Psycho in the same ring. Fans believe that Raven is at your level of competing and I happen to agree so we are gonna put you two together and see how you work"

Now it was my turn to question "God"

"So my job for the next two months is to beat the crap outta Randy? Best storyline ever" Raven clapped her hands happily. "This is gonna be so much fun"

"Steph we have a problem, alot of people aren't gonna believe that this thing can compete with me"

"The way I remember it Randy, this _thing_ has beaten you more times than I have fingers"

"It doesn't count when you use a fucking chain" I snapped at her annoyed. Shamefully she had put me on my ass alot more times than I care to remember.

"Randy you out-weigh me by like two hundred pounds, if you can't defend yourself against me then maybe you shouldn't be wrestling"

"Alright before you two start early on the storyline let me explain a little more" Steph cut in her professional mask back on. "Now tonight the storyline will begin. Randy you will interrupt her match with Gail then Raven will reteliate"

"Why would he do that?" Raven looked at Steph. I had to admire her professionalism. "Why go from kicking the crap outta of the Nexus to pickin on lil ol' me?"

"We want another battle of the sexes storyline and the only two I could think of for the part were you two."

"Whatever" I didn't really care anymore I just wanted to get away from them. They were suffocating me.

"Wow Randy Orton jumping at the chance to hit a woman. Go figure" Raven rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah whatever." I jumped out of my chair and headed for the door. Both of them were killing me slowly.

Half an hour later after I had worked some of my stress I headed to the main locker room. I tried not to groan as I heard that familiar angelic voice.

"You realise this is a males locker room" I snapped going to my locker.

"Technically it says Main on the door meaning intergender. So men, women and you can all enter this room"

"What did you want Raven?"

"I don't need a reason or your permission to be in here but since you asked so fucking nicely I wanted to tell you that Steph said we have to come up with the dialogue for our storyline"

"Why?"

"I don't know because she's six months pregnant and doesn't want to work anymore than she has too"

I didn't say anything as I took at my bottle of water, right now I wished it was alcohol not that I drank much these days.

"I have an idea how about I smack you with a pole"

I just looked at her "How is that going to fit in with the promo?"

"Promo? I just wanted to smack you with something"

"Do whatever you want, your a Michales you won't listen"

"And your an Orton. When you can't get your own way you throw a tantrum"

"And what do you call what you did to get yourself locked away in a nut house?"

Out of no where she grabbed me by the throat, her thumb digging into the vein cutting off the oxygen fast. You didn't have to be the biggest person in the world if you knew the human body the way she did. "I call it revenge"

To my shock she let me go and stalked from the room, now I knew what to say to hit the nerves. Something I wanted to avoid from now on.


	3. The first Promo

_**Chapter 3 The first promo**_

**Raven's POV**

Later that night Gail and I were in the Diva's locker room getting ready for our match. I had told her all about this new storyline with Randy, I liked the aspect of being able to compete with him but I hated the aspect that the fucker would actually have to touch me.

"I wonder if his hands will slip" Gail giggled pulling on her aqua green wrestling gear.

"What do you mean slip?" I looked at her as I pulled on my polka dot lingerie. Wrestling in my lingerie wasn't exactly the best ring gear but it was the only way my leg would be comfortable.

"Well the rumour is that when he's in the ring with us girls his hands tend to slip" Gail ran a hand over her fake cleavage.

"That is just so wrong" I shuddered at the thought of his large hands on my body. "I think I would rather kill myself"

Gail laughed grabbing my arm "Like you wouldn't enjoy Randy touching you"

"What is it with people assuming that I like him? Do you people not see how I take every opportunity I can to hurt him?"

"Yeah we also know that you don't say no to Randy Orton"

"Not only did I say no, I told him to go and fuck himself"

Gail laughed as we got to the stand point, "I wonder if he will do what he said"

"What was he going to do?" Knowing that clown it could of been anything.

Gail's music hit the arena and she was off down the ramp. She had said something to me before she went but I missed it. I had a bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach now.

"It wasn't anything bad I assure you" Randy's deep voice sliced through me. I turned around and faced him and for a moment I was caught off guard. He looked good half-naked. Yes, like most women I liked the packaging it was just good I knew of the ugly person underneath. Gently he sweeped the stray silver curls from my face, his fingers softer than I thought.

Quickly I slapped his hand away as my music came on "Touch me again and your going home in a body bag"

**Randy's POV**

I watched her match with interest, I had seen bits and pieces of her matches before I was called away to do something. Watching her was amazing, she moved so gracefully it was like she wasn't putting in effort. A random stage hand gave me the cue to get my stand point. As I headed on my way I over heard something that I didn't like. Nexus leader Wade Barrett talking about Raven. Usual typical male bullshit, I knew for a fact that he had as much of a shot with Raven as I did. She hated both of us equally. Still the anger boiled inside me, like no other. No one was allowed to look at her but me. No one was allowed to have her but me. I stood at my point waiting for Lay-cool to come out so I could slide in the ring, looking at her I knew I had to do something so the others wouldn't want her anymore. In an instant I knew what it was, by the time I was done only I would want her.

"What is Randy Orton doing out here!" King shouted as I slid in the ring, ready to strike. Right on cue she turned around while the Ref was trying to get Gail back in the ring. Just as I rehearsed I RKO'd her before slipping out. Gail quickly covered her for the win and the last thing she was Gail's hand being raised in victory.

"Why the hell did Randy Orton interrupt this Diva's match and why did he target Raven Michales?" King was as confused as the arena.

**Raven's POV **

I was angrier than I should of been but damnit that RKO hurt. I knew he did it on purpose, gripping my neck that tight. As he was meant to be there he was backstage, if he go off script then so could I.

"I spose there is a reason why you interrupted my match?" I snapped at him causing several stage hands to stop and look at us.

"I don't like you" He drawled down at me coldly, "Is that a good enough reason?"

"You have no idea what you have done Randy"

"I'm scared" He mocked pushing past me. In a flash I spun him around and punched him in the face. Shocked he fell backwards on his ass, not the first time I had done that.

"You should be, I don't play well with others"

Now he was the one left writhing in more pain than what was needed.

After work I quickly had a shower and got changed out of my ring gear, my neck was still a little sore after that RKO but it was nothing a large bourbon wouldn't fix. The other Diva's were long gone by now and I was alone to make that long walk out of the building. I guess that was the draw back of being on the main event list, you worked later and nine times outta ten you walked to the hotel alone, at least I did. Halfway up the corrider I spotted Randy. He was obviously waiting for someone, I just prayed to God it wasn't me.

"Is there a reason you punched me in the face?" He snapped getting in my way.

"I don't like you, is that good enough?" I tried to step around him but he grabbed my wrist. On instinct my other hand flew up to his face, he caught it before I got him.

"Now will you answer the question?" He pushed both arms in front of me crossing them so I couldn't move them.

"I already told you, I don't like you"

Randy pushed my arms further across each other, the pressure on my inner arms beginning to hurt.

"If you don't let me go Randy I will bite you" I growled at him, this hold wasn't knew to me. My sister used to be a Marine too.

He stepped closer like he was testing me, his body was mere inches from mine. I launched forward trying to rip his throat but again he stopped me spinning me around until my back was smothered against his chest. My arms were forced around my stomach like I was hugging myself, the pressure squeezing everything together.

"Now will you tell me why you punched me or do I have to squeeze you until your tits pop"

"I told you, I don't like you"

He twisted his head down to look at me, "I don't doubt that Raven but you only snap back if someone snaps first so again what did I do to make you go all psycho-mantis?"

He knew what he did, he knew perfectly well why I punched him but Randy being Randy had to push and humililate until you feel about three inches tall. He kept pulling my arms together until I gave a small yelp, "You know I'm hoping you stay quiet Raven, I'm quite enjoying the view"

He gave me that grin as the buttons on my shirt slipped out of the holes and more cleavage came into view, guess it was a good thing I wasn't body shy. I yelped again as he kept torturing me, I guess this was payback for my comment about his wife.

"You know I could do this all night Raven"

"Alright! You hurt me!" I yelped in pain. Hopefully he would let me go and just fuck off and die.

"How did I hurt you?" His voice lingered in my ear, his body even closer to mine.

"When you grabbed my neck, you grabbed on too hard" I hated getting the words out, I didn't want to admit to him that he had hurt me.

Randy let me go and turned me around so I could face him, he smiled gently "There, doesn't that feel better?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm down, "Yes" I swung again and he caught me forcing me against the wall.

"Must you keep trying to hit me?"

I slipped my ankle behind his and with all the force I had I pulled his feet out from underneath him, keeping him off balance I grabbed his wrists until he was the one pinned against the wall in humiliation. "No wonder you left the Marines, you really suck at it"

"I suppose you would make a better Marine?"

He tried to move but it was too late, my fingers were already on the nerve centre of his spine. He couldn't move unless I let go. Lets see how he liked being embarassed. I scoffed at his comment

"Marine! Ha, SAS bitch" I pushed him to the floor so he was on his stomach, litterly I walked over him and made a very quick escape, SAS or not, an angry Randy Orton wasn't something you wanted after you. Even I knew that.

**Randys POV**

I pulled myself off the floor, I was more amused than angry. Fair was fair, I humiliated her so she returned the favour. It actually explained alot about how she knew so many nerve and choke holds, she was trained to kill just as I was at one point. I made my way out to the front and waited for a cab. I don't know Shawn couldn't of warned us that his daughter was freaking Charles Manson, seriously we were travelling with a deranged psychopath who could kill anyone of us at anytime and if it wasn't Wade Barrett I was gonna be pissed. I got into the cab and headed to the hotel, my mind already scheming on the next way to get that bitch back.

She wouldn't know what hit her.


	4. Survivor Series

**Chapter 4 Survivor Series**

**Raven's POV **

At long last this storyline was coming to an end, this would be my last match with that idiot Randy Orton, I couldn't wait. Our match was last because it was a hardcore match. Finally it would be legal to choke him out with my chain. I pulled on my long black pants as the new Diva's champion Gail walked through the door.

"Congrats Gail"

"Thanks. Now hopefully we can have some proper matches for this thing" She sighed putting her butterfly title on the bench. "You must be happy Rae"

"Very happy, the last time I have to endure that asshole touching me"

"Aw and just when you two were starting to get along" Gail teased pulling off her ring gear.

It was weird in the two months that we were in this storyline we somehow managed to be civil and I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe there was a decent person underneath that annoying attitude and tattoos.

"Well I'll be glad for this break and a new person to work with" I pulled on my white shirt with the black skull in the middle. If everything went smoothly I would be having a six month break due to 'injury' At long last my buzzer went off telling me it was time for me to go to the stand point.

**Randy's POV**

I kept going over the ending in my head, I wasn't sure if I could do it. Taking her out for six months would be easy, but not having her around for that long was bound to drive me crazier. Deep down I knew that I needed Raven, even if she did hate me.

"Nice of you to show up" I looked down at her ring gear a little disappointed. All those delicious curves were covered up.

"Uh-huh" Raven pulled on her elbow pads before checking on her bandage wrapped tightly on her left leg. "Oh before I forget you pull that crap that you pulled last week I'm gonna break character and choke you for real"

"What crap?"

"You having a sudden attack of wondering hand syndrome"

I tried not to smile at the memory of last week, I had decided to put her in a sleeper hold halfway through the match, I couldn't help it if my free hand found its way to her tight ass. The cheeks fit nicely in my grip.

"Hey Rae, good luck" Daniel Bryan cut in before I could go on.

"Thanks and well done on retaining" Raven smiled at him.

I turned away angrily as Daniel bent down and hugged her, her body pressed right up against his. "I'll see you afterwards Rae. Don't do anything Iziah would do" He winked at her before leaving us alone. On the outside Lilian Garcia announced the next match, ours.

"What did he mean by that last comment?" I looked at her.

"If Iziah was in this match, she would kill you" Raven gave me that dazzling grin before sliding out to the ramp.

When I emerged I wasn't expecting them to cheer as much as they did, Raven was a favourite amonst crowds as much as I was. After the bell the match began. Like all classics it took a while to pick the match up before I finally got the upper hand. All through out the match we continued talking.

"Why would Iziah kill me?"

"She don't like you"

"What did I do to her?"

"It's not what you did to her, it's what you did to her identical twin sister" Raven muttered twisting her leg up and kneeing me in the face.

"And what did I do to you?" I muttered as she went for a pinfall only getting a two count.

"Your still breathing aren't you?"

Halfway through the match just while all the carnage was going on the match really took off, the fans ate it up like crazy. We pushed ourselves further than we intended just to give them more.

"Why the hell is Sheamus out here?" King yelled into the sets. He slid into the ring his part was simply to destract her while I pulled myself back into the ring. Sheamus tried his front kick but Raven dodged it.

"Shades of Trish Stratus! Raven with the matrix move!" King yelled joyfully practically dancing in his seat. When Raven came up from her bridge she bought a steel chair with her, smacking him in the head. She turned around and I RKO'd her right back to the unforgiving canvas. Quickly I went for the pin, I knew it wasn't the end.

"How the hell did Raven kick out of that!" Michael Cole asked amazed as if everyone could hear him.

"Just stay down Raven! Live to fight another day" King answered pleading with her. He was way off script at that point. I went to the corner getting ready to punt her in the skull, the blood boiling inside me. All I could think of was all the comments Wade made at her and that hug between her and Daniel. Instead of kicking her I looked at the metal pole beside me. Picking it up slowly I went up to her. She was still writhing in pain, trying to stand up. All the anger inside me took over, with one foul push I stabbed her left leg. Right in the middle of the bandage, blood instantly poured over her black pants and Raven screamed in real pain. The bell sounded and I was shoved out of the ring as medics gathered around her trying to help her. Everyone was shocked at the ending, not as shocked as I was. I was only meant to put the pole through her pants beside her leg.

**Raven's POV**

Everything swirled as I tried to stay alive, even through the haze I knew what was happening. The sudden blood loss had caused my heart to work overtime in trying to stop the bleeding, my body went into shock faster than normal. All around me fans and medics were going into hysterics, hoping that I was still alive. My whole body started to shake, the canvas quickly turning red. I tried to focus on the lights above me, they were keeping me alive. Quickly the lights went hazy and I faded into the abyss.

When I pried my eyes open the pain had gone and I was lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed. I looked down at my left leg and almost screamed in disbelief. That ugly horrible hole was back and the bone was glaring back at me. My entire body was heavy and hard to navigate. Everytime I tried to move, my brain told me I wasn't allowed too. I pressed the button beside me and almost straight away a nurse rushed in. She was a short tubby woman of about forty. Her short blonde hair was a little messy as if she had been working all night. Her name tag said Gloria.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking me over and doing my Ob's.

"I feel like I've been hit by a freaking freight train" I said groggily still trying not to look at my grotesque leg. "What happened?" I could remember most of it right up until I passed out.

"We rushed you to theatre as soon as you came in, you had lost alot of blood. We managed to stop the bleeding and save your leg"

"But?"

Gloria sighed "We are unable to give you another skin graft"

"So I'm stuck with looking at this hole forever?"

"Yes"

"When can I go back to work?"

Gloria gave another sigh "Raven your leg isn't strong enough to handle wrestling anymore. I'm sorry darling but you cannot wrestle anymore"

I swore my heart stopped beating when she gave me that news, wrestling was all I had these days and it was taken away from me.

"Raven I know how much you wanted to wrestle again but you are lucky to actually be alive and hopefully you will be able to walk pretty soon"

"Whats the point in walking again? I can't wrestle anymore so whats the point" I tried not to cry but my brain disagreed with me again and the tears slipped down my face.

Gloria gently stroked my face "Raven I am so sorry I had to tell you this"

I looked down at my leg and sighed painfully, Randy had finally won this war. He had managed to take the only thing that gave me happiness these days. All I could do was lay in my hospital bed and cry.


	5. Losing everything, Gaining nothing

**Chapter 5 Losing everything gaining nothing**

**Raven's POV**

Progress had been amazing, or so the doctors told me. I didn't think it was amazing, amazing would of been I could wrestle again. After almost two months in hospital I was able to go home and live out my exsistance there. My leg still had it's grotesque hole and the only way I could escape it was to cover it in a thick bandage, it hid the ugly white bone and the disgusting brown rotted muscle. Up until now I was living by myself but since this happened my cousin Storm had come to stay with me. I loved that girl and I was eternally grateful for her help but I was glad when she left, I could finally breathe again. I still wasn't walking on my own yet and I was using crutches to get around the place. Everyday I thought of my friends on RAW, my heart broke all over again. Since that night I had cut contact with everybody there, I just couldn't handle being around them anymore. In my mind I no longer had a purpose to the world, I was the useless cripple.

Around half past one on dull looking Friday I managed to slide out of bed and get something to eat. It had taken a while to adjust to using the crutches twenty-four seven but I had the time to practice. It had been almost three months since that horrible night, I wished it would stop haunting me but I knew it wouldn't. Pain still rattled up the bone every now and then and I had to keep as much weight as possible off my left leg. Just as I was contemplating whether or not to have a shower my cellphone rung.

"What?" I usually answered with hello like normal people but I guess my patience was coming to an end.

"Hello Raven how are you?"

"What do you want Vince?"

"I wanted to know how you were?"

I wasn't convinced of his answer, I knew Vince. He didn't call to just see how you were, he wanted something, "Since the last month you got in contact with me? Fan-fucking-tastic"

"I need you help Raven" Vince blurted out suddenly.

"Figures" I rolled my eyes as I hobbled my way over to a seat, I had only been standing for about five minutes and already I was tired. "Not interested Vince"

"Raven I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate"

"Really cause I find that hard to believe"

"We really need you Raven. If there was someone else then I would jump at the chance and leave you alone but I only trust you"

"Don't you get it? I'm crippled Vince. I can't do anything or be of any use to anyone"

"Raven you are still a decent medic."

I almost cracked up laughing at him. "You need me to be a medic when I can hardly take care of myself?"

He gave an almighty sigh "Raven I know for a fact that you are not useless, crippled or not and you and I both know that you would be the best medic on the team if we had you. Besides my staff miss you and want to see you"

"Well I don't wanna see them Vince. I want nothing more to do with wrestling so please just leave me alone" I hung up on him and put my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" My father asked from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Uh-huh" I grabbed my crutches and stood up. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure. Were you speaking to Vince?"

"Yeah he wants me to be a medic. Apparently one of theirs quit and Vince wants a quick fix."

"So when are you going in and signing the medical contract?"

I just looked up at him "I'm not. I can't be there anymore"

Dad came around behind the counter and forced me to look at him. "You are going to sign that contract Raven and you will be a damn good medic"

"Dad you can't make me sign a contract if I don't want too. Besides I'm not good enough to be there anymore so I'm just gonna stay away"

Before I could predict it, he kicked the crutches from out underneath me and in a split second I fell. Dad grabbed me by my armpits and held my torso up while I steadied myself on one leg. "Now Raven Venom Michales you will take your ass to that centre and you will sign that contract and you will be a good medic, do I make myself clear?"

He had me, I couldn't stay like this forever, I needed my crutches and knowing Dad he would of kept them forever.

"I didn't raise you to be a quitter Raven. I didn't raise you to hide when things got a little rough. So you will keep your head up and be proud that at least that fucker didn't take your life"

"Dad.."

"No Raven. You will quit feeling sorry for yourself and go there and rub it in his face that he didn't beat you"

I finally relented, it was the little bit of tough love I needed. He was right I was feeling sorry for myself and that wasn't like me.

I couldn't let that bastard win. "Fine give me my crutches and I'l ring Vince now."


	6. Nexus

**Chapter 6**

**Randy's POV**

I headed straight to the main locker room and dumped my stuff off. The guys looked at me then went back to their card game, only John said good-morning. Not many people talked to me these days after what I did to Raven, I was just thankful I wasn't fired. Guilt consumed me from the moment I heard about the outcome of my actions. No one knew of the guilt I carried because everyone seemed to think that I was proud of my actions. I don't know who hated me more, Raven or myself.

"Where's the medic?" I asked John, the only one that would answer me without being a jackass.

"Well thanks to Dolph Ziggler and David Otunga, he quit so we have to wait 'til Vince finds a replacement"

"Fucking people" I muttered, knowing Vince it would take a while before we got a proper doctor.

"What you should do is get yourself a metal pole and ram it into his leg" Edge spoke up innocently glaring at me.

"Adam you got it all wrong he only does that to young girls who have already had surgery" Sheamus cut in.

I didn't expect them to approve of what I did to her but I didn't expect her to turn them against me either. "And if she had done it to me would you be reacting the same way?"

"I guess thats the difference Randy, she wouldn't do that to you" Daniel Bryan snapped. "She would never end a career just because she could"

"Really? Bitch didn't mind taking cheap stabs at me every six seconds" Anger was rising in me and I was failing to control it.

"She only said words Orton, you ramed a fucking pole in her fucking leg!" Daniel yelled his eyes flaring up.

"Words hurt too Dan" I pouted mockingly. "She needed to see that her words stung Daniel"

"So you cripple her!" He yelled before hurling himself at me. We both fell to the ground fists flying in an attempt to kill each other. He got on me swinging wildly, I pushed him off and mounted my relentless assult at him. Sheamus and Edge grabbed him and John grabbed me, they tried to keep us apart but all we wanted to do was fight.

"Stop it!" John yelled "Just stop it!"

Breathing heavily I stalked from the room, needing to be away from them.

Blood rushed down my lip from where he punched me, I didn't care I just let it fall onto my shirt. The corriders were like a maze and it felt good to just walk even though I knew where I was going. After a while I just stopped and slumped down in the middle of the corrider, my back resting agianst the wall. Everyday I thought of Raven and the hell she must of been going through. According to the grapevine my job was safe because she had talked to Vince, she convinced him not to fire me. That got me, after what I had done she still found some reason inside her not to take me down with her. Closing my eyes I thought of what it would be like to be on the other side of her mood, if we were friends everything would of been different. She would still be here and I wouldn't be consumed with guilt. The silence around me was broken by the slight clicking, figuring it was one of the divas I opened one eye lazily. I instanly sat up and got a good look, it wasn't a Diva, it was Raven.

**Raven's POV**

Tiredly I made my way to the Nexus locker room, not one of the places I wanted to go but seeing as how I was under a new contract I had no choice. I saw him before he saw me, he was just sitting there, blood pouring down his lip. I already heard about Dan defending my honor. It was sweet and his heart was in the right place but I told him not to do that anymore, I was tired of fighting with Randy. It wouldn't matter what happened to Randy my leg would never heal. I hobbled straight past him and onto the Nexus locker room. My leg was already aching and throbbing and all I wanted to do was sit down. I tapped on the door with a little bit of difficulty, I wasn't sure if they heard me but sure enough someone answered the door.

"Well well well look who it is" Wade Barrett leered down at me. I had to admit the only thing I liked about Wade was his accent, I don't know why.

"Yes, it's me. Now can you move and let me in" I was starting to get inpatient as the throbbing increased. Shockingly he let me in and I instantly sat down. Sitting down had never felt so good.

"Why are you here?" Wade looked at me annoyed, Justin, Heath, David, Michael and Husky looked at me like I was Osama Bin Laden.

"Guess who is your new medic."

They all looked at each other puzzled before Wade spoke again "Oh great we get the cripple"

"You know you could think of it that way or you could think of it as you get the best-Goddamn what is that on your leg? Never mind don't answer that I know what that is. It's been a while since I seen one like that" I looked at his leg a little fascinated. On the calf muscle was a giant purple and blue mark. As the blood flowed through his leg the mark seemed to vibrate, I had to give Wade credit that he wasn't showing the immense pain he must of been in.

"It's a bruise you idiot"

"That is not a bruise Wade" I rolled up my sleeve a little "This is a bruise Wade. That is a blood cyst, a pretty fucking nasty one from the looks of it"

"And what may I ask is a blood cyst?"

"It's when a sac develops in the vein and fills up with blood. The more blood that is pumped around the body the more blood goes into the sac"

Wade didn't look convinced as he examined his leg meanwhile I grabbed my walkie talkie and got in touch with my boss Dean Malenko.

"Did you see the mark on Wade Barretts left leg?"

"No, is something wrong"

"That depends do you think he would be mad if I jabbed him with a needle?"

Dean sent through his laughter "Do what you have to Rae, just keep in mind that this ain't a hospital"

"I am not losing this patient damn it!" I wailed over dramitically into the walkie talkie. I saw Justin trying not to laugh.

I put my walkie talkie away and grabbed some bandages and a very large needle. Instantly Wade lept away from me.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?"

"Wade I have to pop the sac before it gets any bigger. If I pop it I'll have more control of bleeding"

"No way. You of all people are not going near me with that"

"Fine" I shrugged "Hey when it explodes me and you can go to the doctor together. Hopefully one of us will be able to drive"

"What do you mean?"

"Wade if that sac explodes it will rupture very important veins and vessels and not doubt you will be a cripple just like me. Hey we could get matching crutches and hobble around together. We could be just like Lay-cool. Ooh dibs on being Michelle"

Grudgenly Wade took a seat and let me get closer to his leg with the large needle. "Ok this may hurt a little"

They all looked at me like I was about to preform surgery, popping a blood cyst was like popping a blood blister, you just had to make sure you were ready with the bandages. His leg tightened as I inserted the needle into his vein slowly. Like I did with all patients I explained what I was doing.

"Feel that hard lump," The needle had stopped like it had hit a brick wall. "Thats the sac from what I can tell it's right next to the bone"

Before he had time to object I pushed the needle hard into his leg making him howl. Expertly I took out the needle and wrapped his leg. "Ok now keep that on only changing it every two hours, by the time RAW comes around you should be fine to compete. But in the meantime take regular painkillers and they will help"

"With the pain" Husky Harris mocked laughing. Out of all he Nexus I hated him the most, I hated him more than George Lucus hates starwars.

"No jackass they will thin the blood so not so much reaches the area and possible create a new sac"

"Is there anything else I can do?" Wade looked at me, a new look in his eyes. A look of appreciation and admiraton. He was taking me seriously as a medic.

"Yeah stand on the uninjured leg and rotate your ankle"

Wade obediantly did as he was told, "Now put your hand over your heart and recite the pledge of allegience"

"Oh your so funny"

"Wade I'm crippled, I gotta find some way to make me laugh" I shrugged putting my gear away and looping my hands back in my crutches. I was ready to stand up again.

To my shock he stood on one foot and put one hand on his chest "I pledge allegience to America even though Britain is the best country ever"

I cracked up laughing "Thanks for that. Best laugh I had in ages." I headed to the door where Heath opened it for me.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Well I hope you don't mind but I'm going to tell the rest of the Divas that Nexus guys can be gentlemen"

"That's right, you tell those bit- I mean ladies we can be nice" David shouted out after me.

"I will!" I shouted back making my way down the corrider. Even if they were only being nice because they felt sorry for me I was relieved to know that at least they weren't gonna kick me while I was already down.

**Randy's POV**

I was still sitting in my spot when she finally emerged from wherever she was, a smile on her face. I loved that smile and it was good to see that she still found something to smile for. Instantly it faded when she saw me. She hobbled past me with a determined air, trying to escape as fast as her one good leg could take her.

"Raven wait!" I called after her. It wasn't hard to catch up to her. "Raven I want to talk to you"

"I don't want to speak to you" She tried to move past me but I blocked her. She just looked at me, there was no anger or hatred in her eyes. It was just pure defeat.

"Please Raven, I just want to say I'm sor-"

"No!" Raven cut me off, finally some emotion was showing in her eyes "Just no Randy"

With that she pushed past me and hobbled on her way.

"Raven I never meant to hurt you" I called after her.

She finally stopped and turned to look at me. "No Randy you just didn't care if you did"


	7. I cant breathe

**Chapter 7 I can't breathe and it's not because your choking me. **

**Randy's POV**

For the past three weeks I barely slept, since that day I saw her she hadn't said a word to me. I was invisible to her and she avoided me like the plague. What pissed me off the most was her and Wade had gotten a lot closer, every where she went he wasn't far behind. He was protecting his medic for his own selfish needs but it still pissed me off. To make things that little bit worse I was running late for a meeting and the fucking stairs were out of order. Fucking people did this just to piss me off. The last thing I wanted was to be trapped in that small metal death box. "Hold the lift!" I shouted spying the familiar metal. I hoped that she wouldn't so I had an excuse to stay away from that death trap.

She lifted her left crutch and hit the buzzer making the doors stop. "Thanks" I muttered going to the nearest corner away from her. Which in a small lift was pretty fucking hard to do. She didn't say anything as she adjusted her crutches, the left one first then the right. I notcied that since she had been back, everything was done from the left. I wanted to ask but I knew there wasn't a point, she wouldn't answer. The fucking elevator was slower than normal and it actually would of been faster to take the fucking stairs, even for her on her crutches. With each passing second the walls seem to close in and every breath became a struggle. Everything became blurred and I had to grip harder onto the steel rail to keep myself up right. I couldn't believe this was happening, of all the fucking places and with all the fucking people. All I could do was gasp deeper, each breath I took became a struggle for the next one and for the first time I was afraid of dying in this fucking metal coffin.

**Raven's POV **

I hated this, what I was thinking and feeling was sick and wrong. It was only Storm and Iziah that knew of the sick and twisted thoughts in my head. For months on end I tried to stop the thoughts that pulled at me, I tried my hardest to push them away and not feel the way I do but it was one challenge I kept failing. For once Iziah was right, being in love with him was the most fucked up thing ever. I looked down at my mangled leg sadly, I was in love with the same guy that took everything from me. Pride would never allow me to tell him that and I knew that shame would tear me apart. I tried not to look at him because everytime I did it reminded me that he ruined my life, he would never love me. He prooved that the night he took my dreams and smashed it into a thousand peices. I looked over at him and thats when I noticed it, all his face had drained of colour and he was gripping the metal railing so tight his knuckles were white. Realisation dawned on me suddenly, in all my years here I had never once (except for now) seen him near an elevator, he was claustriphobic. Suddenly he fell to the floor gasping for air, clutching his chest.

**Randy's POV**

The oxygen seemed to stop and suddenly my body coudln't handle my own weight. With sick thud I fell to the ground, half expecting Raven to laugh madly, her face twisted into a mask of evil. She called my name desperately and before I lost all focus I saw something that was worse than this coffin. She let go of her crutch and her left leg just crumpled, even for a split second she couldn't handle putting weight on her leg. She crumpled beside me, grabbing my hand forcing me to look at her.

**Raven's POV**

There wasn't much I could do about his panic attack except keep an eye on him and keep him alive. I knew letting go of the crutches wasn't safe for me, I could of fallen in any direction and done more damage. All I saw was Randy needed me and it was faster to fall than it was to sit. His large hand engulfed mine, I forced his eyes to look into mine. My fingers on his wrist taking his pulse. "Randy look at me. Stay with me" I slapped him on the cheek hard so he would focus "Listen to me Orton. Breathe. You can do this" Slowly his breathing began to come normally as the elevator slowed down. His pulse stopped racing slowly and the colour was returning. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" He dragged himself up and lent against the frame. Suddnely the doors opened and there was Wade standing there waiting for me. His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw me on the floor and Randy in there with me. Before Wade could start Randy pushed his way past Wade and quickly got out of there.

Wade looked at me "You alright?"

"Yeah just slipped over. Guess it was hard for him to witness"

Wade helped me up and gave me my crutches back. "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine Wade now take me to lunch. I feel like salad with the side of a thousand dollar shopping"

"Raven I'm a man, I don't shop"

"Even if it was for manly things"

"Like what?" He looked at me oddly as he opened the door to the main locker room.

"Weapons, deoderants, clothes, women. You know Wade, manly things"

"Are you sure you only have one brother?"

I laughed "Yeah I think I could only handle having one brother" I skillfully pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"So you wanna tell me what really happened?"

I took a deep breath, lying to Wade wasn't exactly that big of a deal, besides I couldn't bring myself to go back on the silent promise I made myself at the hospital that night.

**Randy's POV **

I just stood at the door waiting for her to go on. I shouldn't of been listening to their private conversation but Wade had started on her about the elevator and I needed to know what exactly was going to be used against me this time.

"Happened with what now?" Raven asked him.

"Why the fuck you were on the floor and he was standing there doing nothing"

"I told you I fell and he couldn't handle witnessing it"

"Why do I think your lying?"

"Your as paranoid as my sister you know that"

"Don't change the subject, wait you have a sister"

"Yeah, you two would get along great"

"Is she hot?"

"She's my identical twin Wade. Only difference is she has use of both her legs" "So I take it she hasn't met Randy?"

"You guys gotta stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Holding this against him"

"What the fuck! Why the hell are you defending him?"

"Don't raise your fucking voice at me Barrett, and get that finger outta my face or I'll rip it off"

I was happy to hear her anger, she still had that assertive attitude. Wade let a sigh,

"I'm just wondering why your defending him after what he did to you"

"Wade I am not getting into this with you"

"Raven he took one of our best Divas and ruined her life"

"Are you reminding me? Because I almost forgot" Raven snapped at him. "Wade I have been here for three years and for three years I've been fighting with Randy. It's not even about wrestling anymore, it's just who can throw the lowest blow and I'm tired of it"

"So your just going to let him get away with hurting you?" Wade demanded. "You should kill him for what he did to you"

Raven let out a sigh and I had to strain to hear her "Wade that won't change the facts"

"I still say your defending him. You realise that he's happy that he hurt you Rae. He's proud that he finally managed to knock you off"

"Then I guess when I go to my grave I'll be guilt free"

They were silent for a moment and I wondered if they were finished, I was about to go in when she spoke, again I had to strain to hear her.

"Killing him won't bring back my career Wade. It won't magically heal my leg so whats the point in fighting with him"

"Raven it's like your not even angry at what he did"

"You don't think I'm pissed?" Raven demanded, I could just picture Wade cowering. She was small but she could be scary. "Of course I'm pissed at what happened but hurting him ain't gonna change that." There was a thump on the table like she had smacked it with her fist. "You know the saying when one door closes another one opens? He has not only shut all the doors he's burnt down the room as well. He don't realise what exactly he's taken from me. Everything is a struggle now and something like getting dressed is a mission." She sighed sadly "He thinks he only ended my career and my ability to walk, in reality he has taken every option I had and punted it in the skull"

"And that's why you should kill him" Wade said gently making her laugh. The only decent thing he's ever done in his life.

"You know I should really introduce you to Iziah. You two have so much in common"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your both foreigners. Your both psycho and you both believe that the only way to solve a problem is to kill someone"

Wade chuckled "Killing something always makes you feel better"

"I'm so gonna call you Izzy now"

I decided that they were finished talking about me so I just barged in like I hadn't been listening. Instantly Raven grabbed her crutches and proceeded to stand up.

"I should go"

"Stay" Wade comanded shooting a look at me. "You don't have to go just because this asshole walked in."

She looked at me before turning to Wade "It's better if I go. I gotta see the girls anyway. And by girls I mean Husky Harris and Heath Slater"

"You are not being kicked out because he is here. We were in the middle of a conversation and I would like to finish it" Wade snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her back into her chair. I went red with anger, how dare he touch her and treat her like that!

"If you touch me again Barrett I'm gonna take this crutch and ram it down your throat" Raven shook out of his grip and stood up again "I am not your girlfriend to control and if you try it again you are going to regret the day you came to this country"

With that she hobbled out of the room, that scowl on her face told me she was back to her old self, in a way.

"See what you do?" Wade snapped at me. "She was perfectly fine until you came in"

"She was free to stay, I didn't really care" I shrugged grabbing my Ipod. "Your just upset because as much as your trying to get into her pants it ain't working because she can still see right through you Wade"

He gave me that creepy British smile, "Whatever Randy. Unlike you I actually took some time to get to know her and I found she is actually a pretty cool chick and I will do what I have to too protect her."

"Which reminds me" I turned around and punched him square in the jaw. He flopped to the floor in shock as I stood over him. "If you ever grab her like that again I will kill you myself"


	8. Lost & Found

**Chapter 8 Lost and found**

**Ravens POV**

"Can we talk?" Wade started as soon as I got to the arena that afternoon. After the way I spoke to him I expected some serious payback, cripple or not you don't threaten Wade and get away with it.

"I don't wanna speak to you" I snapped hobbling past him, much to my annoyace he followed me.

"Can you at least let me try and apologize?" Wade blocked my path so I couldn't move. He had learnt his lesson about touching me.

"Fine, you can try" There was something in his eyes that made me stop. It was like me being mad at him was the biggest heartache he had ever felt. In the weeks I had been back Wade had become a good friend and admittedly a little bit of a replacement for Dan (he was on Smackdown now)

"I didn't mean to upset you by grabbing you. I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't have to leave just because he's in the room. You have just as much right to be there as he does"

"I ain't heard the magic words yet Barrett"

"Your gonna make me say them aren't you"

I finally smiled at him "Yes, how else will I know?"

Wade rolled his eyes at me "Fine. I'm sorry"

"See? Was that so hard Wade"

"Yes, in fact it was so painful I'm going to invade another country"

"See that's just so typical of the british. Make them face up to their wrong-doings and they feel the need to pick more fights"

"And that's just so typical of you Czechs. Make people spell things out for you just to be annoying"

"Exactly" I laughed "Your just jealous because our war history is better than yours"

"Yes, you got me" Wade laughed "I'll catch up with you later. Gotta go and keep those boys in line"

"That just sounded way too dodgy Wade. I hope you realise"

"It was meant too" Wade winked before heading on his way. I shook my head and headed to the main locker room, I needed badly to sit down again.

**Randy's POV**

If there was something that could destract me from Raven it was the prospect of seeing my little girl again. I waited at the front entrance, nerves rattling through me. It had been months since I had seen Alana thanks to all the fucking travelling and Sam being a bitch. At last I had managed to talk her into letting Alana coming to see me for the one spare weekend I had. I saw her through the webcam as much as possible but it wasn't the same. Finally after being about fifteen fucking minutes late, the bitch showed up.

"Took you long enough" I growled through clenched teeth before sweeping Alana in my arms. "And I missed you"

"I missed you too Daddy" Alana hugged my neck tight and in that hug I knew how much she needed me.

"Well Dave had to stop and get some gas" Sam smirked at me, she knew how much that innocent remark would piss me off. If I wasn't holding my daughter I would of punched her.

"Say good-bye to mummy"

"Bye Mummy" Alana chirped still holding onto me.

"You know the deal Randy, you are not to be late or tell me you ran into airline troubles" Sam started on me handing me Alana's gear.

"Fuck you Sam. Don't fucking tell me what to do"

"Been there done that, wasn't amused so I moved onto something better"

"Yeah you moved onto the guy that threw away his career because he couldn't get his own way and now your supporting him. Good going Sam, no seriously way to go"

"Well if you had done your job as a husband maybe I wouldn't of moved on!" Sam shouted hot tears springing to her eyes.

I set Alana down, "I did my job as a husband, you just couldn't keep your fucking legs shut"

"Stop it!" Alana shouted trying not to cry. I knew she hated it when we fought.

Sam didn't stop she just kept going "Oh puh-lese! Like you were faithful to me! I know for a fact that you and that slut Maryse were having an affair."

Anger swirled at me from all angles, not once did I even think about cheating on Sam, it was just her way of justifying being a damn dirty slut. Forgetting Alana for a moment I grabbed Sam's wrist. Alana screamed and tore into the building.

"Way to fucking go Sam" I growled tearing after her.

**Raven's POV**

After that afternoons rush of fixing people I was finally able to have some lunch. As usual I ate alone in the main locker room while everyone was busy training. It allowed down time before the pre-show rush. I grabbed out my crossword book and cold pasta salad. Just as I managed to sit down I heard a noise from outside the door. Sighing I grabbed my crutches and got back on my feet, damn my conscience, When I opened the door I found a little girl standing there, tears falling down her eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure who she was, because God seemed to hate me and thrusted me into as many situations as humanly possible with him, and she had Randy's eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. Strangely enough kids warmed up to me instantly despite the tattoos and freaky scars.

"I can't find my daddy and I'm lost"

"Come with me and we'll see if we can find your Dad"

She couldn't take my hand but she followed me down the hall, her eyes wondering over the crutches with interest.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I got hurt" I said nicely.

"How?"

"I fell over the wrong way" I was a firm believer in always telling the truth but I couldn't bring myself to destroy the admiration she had for her father. I knew how much she must of worshipped him, it was the exact same way I felt about my father growing up. I lost a little bit of respect for him the night I watched the Montreal screwjob. Then I grew up and realised it was fake but still when your a kid the last thing you want to know is that your hero is actually the villian.

"How?" She asked looking at the newly decorated crutches. The Divas thought maybe it would cheer me up a little and in a way it did.

"What's your name?" I asked changing the subject.

"Alana but people call me Ally"

"I'm Raven but you can call me Rae"

"Your the girl Daddy talks about" She smiled happily at me. The tears dried on her face. "He thinks your pretty"

I almost dropped the crutches, that wasn't something I expected to come out of his mouth.

"Daddy!" She suddenly screeched racing up to Randy.

**Randy's POV**

The last person I expected to see my daughter with was Raven.. Alana jumped into my arms and I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't ever run away from Daddy again"

"I'm sorry" Alana hugged me "Rae helped me find you"

"Thank you" I looked at her gratefully. It hurt that she didn't say anything she just gave that small uncomfortable smile.

Instead she turned to my daughter and smiled "You know I went to the candy machine earlier and I got a bunch of lollipops. Would you like one?"

"Yes please"

Raven began patting her pockets pretending to find one "Now where did I put that thing" She put her hand by Alana's ear and pulled out a red lollipop. "Ah there it is"

She giggled "How did you do that?"

"Magic" Raven waved her fingers mysteriously. "I'll leave you be now"

"Daddy what happened to her leg?" Alana asked instantly once Raven was gone.

"She got hurt"

"How?"

I just looked at her unsure what to tell her. How do you tell your child that her father was a horrible monster? Seeing the innocence in her eyes I couldn't bring myself to lie. "Daddy hurt her"

"Why?" She looked at me horrifyed.

"You know how Daddy likes to win"

Alana giggled "Did you say sorry?"

"Me and Raven don't exactly get along Ally."

"Why?"

"We said some things to each other. Things that hurt"

"Maybe you should say your sorry. If you say your sorry then she will forgive you and you can be friends"

I had to smile at the innocence of it all, if only it worked that way. "Daddy wishes it was that simple"


	9. Would it help if I stalked you?

**Chapter 9 It would be better if I stalked you**

**Randy's POV**

Things felt normal again, for the first time in months things felt like they were back on track. Me, John, Adam, Wade and Evan sat in the main locker room playing Hearts. I wasn't really into playing card games until John introduced Hearts, now I was addicted to it. I was still a little mad that I had to say good-bye to Ally so soon, I think they knew that so no one said anything to me about Raven.

"Good-morning guys" Raven greeted coming in to check Wade and John over. Figures she would come in and ruin it.

"Morning" They all said except me, there was no point talking to her, it would of just been wasted breath.

She sorta just collasped beside Wade and started to do her medic thing. I tried to keep my eyes on the cards but it was hard when her cleavage was basically popping out of her shirt. Evidently I wasn't the only one that noticed because Evan was staring too. I kicked him under the table. No one was allowed to look at her but me, I will punt everyone in the skull to get that message across.

"Wade have you been keeping an eye on your leg?"

"Uh-huh" Wade threw down a card. "Is it alright?"

"Yup, perfectly healed although I would still keep an eye on it"

I was about to work up the nerve to speak to her when the Bella twins came in, cruel smiles on their faces. Raven was friends with all the Diavs except, Brie, Nikki and Maryse. Everyone else seemed to be her best friend.

"Hi Raven"

"Hi" She answered with so little enthusiam it was like she was talking to wet paint. The others stopped to witness this exchange, evidently they wanted to see the girl on girl, even if it was girl on crippled girl.

"We have a joke for you. It's sorta right up your alley so we thought you would enjoy it"

"Alright I'll bite. What is your joke?"

"Ok, Whats the opposite of Christopher Walkin?"

"What?"

"Christopher Reeve!" Nikki said gleefully. "See, your both crippled so we figured you would enjoy it"

That look on her face told more story than she intended, for the first time since I had known her she was unsure of herself and she doubted her self as a member of this company.

"Wow, thanks for explaining that. I didn't get it until you explained it." Raven rolled her eyes. "Now I have a joke for you"

"Oh yeah? This should be good" Brie rolled her eyes.

"Brie is fucking Nikki's husband and Nikki thinks that Brie is too fat to be wearing the same outfits as her" Raven flashed them that grin before going back to her notebook.

Both twins started to yell at each other before Nikki ran out crying, Brie tore after her.

"Well that was fun" Raven muttered "Now I must go and get something to eat"

John let out a low whistle, Raven instantly snapped her head to him "You got something to say?"

"Yeah, that was kinda harsh Rae"

"Let me get this straight, it's ok for them to call me a cripple but when I defend myself I'm the bitch?"

I didn't think it was harsh, I thought it was justifyed. They came in trying to pick fights and they got upset when Raven had the better come back.

"You instantly went on the attack, you don't have to always fight fire with fire you know"

"Well if they don't want me to say hurtful things then they shouldn't try and pick fights because a wise woman used to say Only fight fire with fire when you've got the flamethrower" Raven snapped heading out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh causing the others to look at me "What? It was funny"

**Raven's POV **

After lunch and after most of my anger had faded I went back to the main locker room to have my lunch. The same five guys were in there playing Hearts. "So this is what you call work huh?" I smiled sitting down next to John. He rufused to look at me, not that I blamed him. Out of all my sisters (besides his wife of couse) I was the one that got along the best with him.

"Your in a better mood" Wade commented throwing down a card.

"Yeah I had pie. It was good pie" I saw that familiar smile threaten to creep onto John's lips "John me sorry"

"I was just trying to help you know"

"I know but they needed to be put in there place"

"I was just saying that you were being a little too harsh"

"Yeah well my patience has run out" I shot a look at Randy. He quickly averted his eyes. I didn't mean to shoot an insult at Randy but people calling me crippled was his fault, he didn't seem to care what he had done to me.

I looked towards my locker then at Wade. I didn't want to get up again but I had some more food in there.

"Wade my best friend"

"No"

"Aw c'mon man I just sat down! Be a gentleman for once"

Wade just looked at me wondering whether or not to give a typical response. Instead he thought better of it "Doctor said you gotta excersise as much as possible"

"Knew I shouldn't of told you that" I said bitterly. "Hey John wanna do me a favour?"

"No because you hurt my feelings"

"I said me sorry"

John laughed "Stop being so lazy Rae"

"Fine" I playfully snapped "I'll get up and do it myself but now none of you get a lollipop"

"Oh no that is terrible" Adam mocked.

"It is actual because these lollipops are the best lollipops ever so ha" I giggled as I balanced skillfully on my good leg to open the metal door. "Well thats a tad odd"

"What is?" Wade asked turning around.

"There seems to be some sort of communication in my locker." Sitting on top of my hoodie was a red peice of paper. "Ha that is so funny"

"Wanna share it with the rest of us?" John looked at me. Still giggling I handed it to John. I didn't expect him to read it out loud. "You are georgeous"

"Oh I get it now" I laughed taking the paper back from John.

"No offense but how did you not get it before? Your georgeous seems to be pretty self explanitory" Edge looked at me.

I stuffed the note into the locker next to mine. "It's in the wrong locker duh"

Now they all looked at me "What?"

"I'll ask." Evan said taking one for the team. "What makes you think it's in the wrong locker?"

"The lockers are sorted alphabetically by last name, so you got McCool, Michelle. Michales, Raven. Orton, Randy then Oulette Maryse. Obviously the note is either for 'Chelle or Maryse. My guess would be Michelle"

"Raven that's crazy" Wade looked at me, "Whoever put that in your locker obviously got the right one"

I just looked at him "Did you put it in my locker?"

"Nope"

"Do you know who did?"

"No. Just saying whoever did isn't an idiot"

"Well I disagree"


	10. And I'm never gonna dance again

**Chapter 10 And I'm never gonna dance again**

**Raven's POV**

I just kept looking at the roster refusing to believe it. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Today I had a check up at the hospital, usually I got Wade or John to take me. They didn't seem to mind but today they were both busy, everyone was, except Randy. In my frustrastion I started to bang my head against the table, "No, no, no"

Suddenly someone grabbed my head and made me stop. Shockingly to me it was Randy.

"You should stop that. You will get hurt" He drawled.

I actually didn't know what to say, it was the nicest thing he had ever said to me. Instead I just went to my locker to get my cellphone, hopefully if I was nice enough Iziah would make the long drive. I didn't hold much hope of that actually, as much as she loved me she hated driving and doctors so I didn't really see her coming all the way here to take me. Inside my locker were a bag of green lollipops, my favourite and another note. _"Incase you run out Rae" _

"Did you put these in my locker?" I demanded at Randy.

"No"

I wasn't sure I believed him, "You didn't put these in my locker?"

"Why would I waste my time trying to be nice to the cripple?" He leered at me.

"I'm only crippled because of you" I snapped. I promised I wasn't gonna use it against him but he was asking for it. There was no need for him to be an asshole about it, what was wrong with just saying no? "You must feel so big for taking out a young woman, really what an accomplishment for you. Seriously way to go"

Randy stood up abrubtly, that cold viper like look on his face. "Watch it or I'll take the other leg"

Angrily I smacked him in the knee with my good crutch, "Just you fucking try"

Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine, burning their way into my sense of like and hate. With my good hand I managed to push him away, I tried to stay calm but it was hard. He freaked me out a little. He just gave me that smirk like what he did was perfectly ok, "Have a nice day _Rae_"

The way he said it told me he was being his usual sarcastic annoying self.

All I could do was sit back down at the table and wait for the throbbing to stop. I took another look at the roster and found that it hadn't changed. I only had two options, walk or ask Randy. I had the feeling that he wouldn't be doing me any favours anytime soon and I wasn't about to ask. Without thinking I pulled out one of the mysterious green lollipops and stuck it in my mouth. The lime taste swirled over my tastebuds in a vain attempt to get the taste of Randy out of there, it wasn't working. I swore I could smell him on me. In that short moment his disgusting cologne had managed to seep into my pores and linger for what seemed forever. I just kept thinking why? Why did he have to do that? With one harsh sentence I hated him and with one sweet kiss I fell for him all over again. I think Izzy was right, I need a thearpist. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear John come in which was amazing because EVERYONE hears it when John Cena enters a room.

"You ok?"

"Not really" I admitted, I wasn't about to tell him what Randy did knowing his big mouth the entire locker room would know in about thirty seconds flat. "I ain't got no one to take me to the doctor"

John frowned and looked at the roster, when I came back that was one of my clauses, that I could have some time off each week to visit the doctor, his clause was that one of his staff take me. Guess in his own weird way he wanted to make sure I actually went to the damn thing because he knew me, I wouldn't go. I had medical training I could be my own fucking doctor but according to this country that was illegal.

"There is someone to take you" John started gently. I swiftly shut that down.

"No."

"Rae you have to go"

"Then I'll walk"

"You can't walk to your appointment Raven and you know it"

"I'm not gettting that jackass take me to the doctor" I stood up, grabbing my lollipops. "There is no way in hell I want to ask that bastard for anything"

**Randy's POV**

That kiss stuck with me all through out training, I didn't want the memory to ever stop replaying in my mind. At that moment she wasn't an enemy and all I wanted to do was rip off her clothing and take her right there on the table. That would of been freaking sweet.

"Hey I need a favour" John cut in. He was my best friend but if he interrupted my Raven-indulged sex fantasies again I was gonna kill him.

"What?"

"I need you to take Raven to the doctor"

I just looked at him like he was joking, he was providing me with the best opportunity to be utterly alone with her. This was just way too perfect. "Ok"

"Look I know you don't wanna do it but-Did you say ok?"

"I'm the one that crippled her John, least I can do is take her to her appointment. I'm not entirely heartless"

"Are you kidding me? Your completely heartless. You would be the only one to play keep away with her crutches" John joked.

"I would only do it once or twice" I joked back. "Or until I was made to stop"

"Yeah beware of the British accent" John laughed.

"I heard that" Wade snapped from behind him.

"You were meant too Wade"

"Ok you fight with your boyfriend, I'm gonna go and deliver the bad news to Raven" I quickly got out there, too much time with those two you went insane. Now I knew how Raven felt.

"He's not my boyfriend" Wade quickly defended himself.

"You tell him babe" Was the last thing I heard outta John's mouth as I headed to the Diva's locker room.

**Raven's POV **

"I don't see why you can't get him to take you" My cousin Natalaya asked again. I had alot of family in this business and due to certain things in my past and my sister's past alot of my family had wiped their hands clean of us. Nattie was one of the few that stuck on our side of things. She was like my fill in sister while Izzy was away.

"Because I am not asking that man for anything. I would rather walk and risk infection"

"I think your being way to proud"

"I can't be proud, he took my pride the night he rammed a steel pole in my leg" I snapped again.

"Raven you have to go to your appointment, you know that"

"Yeah well I'll walk. I need the practice"

"Raven.."

"Nattie.."

"Randy" Randy drawled from the door-way. It was like de-je-vu all over again.

"Oh goody more of them" I snapped "What the hell do you want?" I wanted to stay as far away as possible from him, for once I was at a loss on what he might do.

"I am here to take you to the doctor" He said evenly. It was like he wasn't sure if he liked the words that came out of his mouth.

"No your not because I don't wanna spend three and half hours with you. Five minutes is long enough"

"You know what sucks?" Randy stepped closer, that hard scary look in his blue eyes. Without warning both crutches were taken out and I found myself falling. He caught me and lifted me in his strong arms. "You don't get a choice"

I was really sick of people doing that, (oddly enough it only seemed to be people I loved doing that like my father and Randy. I expected this from Maryse or Miz)

"You are not taking me" I snapped again before looking at Nattie "Smack him! hit him Nattie"

Randy looked at her "You can either smack me and she winds up late for her appointment or you can give me the crutches so we can get a move on"

Nattie just looked from me to him. "Sorry Rae" She handed Randy the crutches and like I weighed nothing he took me out of the room.

"Traitor!"

"Stop squirming" Randy demanded at me as he took me down the corrider.

"Never" I said still squirming making this more difficult for him. "I will not stop squirming until you put me down gently, give me crutches and then fuck off and die"

He shook me and pain rattled up my leg. "Stop it or I'll keep shaking you"

"And cause more damage, well done"

"Risk I'm willing to take" He said shaking me again. The pain kept coming along with waves of nausea. I hated being in his arms because just being there made all those bottled feelings rush to the surface, there was no way I could let that happen. I've had rejection and it fucking sucks. Once inside the parking lot he set me down with one arm still around me so I wouldn't fall while he unlocked his car.

"I am not getting in that thing" I was really hoping he would be sick of my attitude and just forget it. He didn't say anything he just moved me like I was doll, until I was sitting down seatbelt and all. He took my crutches and shoved them in the boot.

"I need those to walk jackass" I snapped at him.

"Your not walking now are you?"

**Randy's POV**

I switched on the ignition and took off. She refused to look at me, that angry look still on her face. It made me wonder why she was fighting this so hard. There was another emotion in her eyes only I couldn't dechiper what it was, then again I wasn't very good at that kind of thing anyways, but it was there. That mysterious unknown emotion. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought of a possible emotion it could be, I didn't really hold much hope of her feeling that but still it was my sick fantasy, it could happen if I wanted it to.

"I don't get you Orton" Raven cut through my thoughts "One minute your threatening me, the next your taking me to the doctor"

"My way of saying sorry I guess."

"For what? For being an asshole or for crippling me?"

"Your never going to forgive me for that are you?" I gave her a sidewards glance.

"Let me stab you in the leg with a giant pole and end your career and see how long it takes for you to forgive me" Raven snapped.

"That's fair I guess"

Raven didn't say anything she just looked ahead, nervously tapping the dashboard with her fingertips.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh"

"For both" I suddenly said breaking the silence. I hated that silence.

She just looked at me confused for a moment. "I don't like that word"

"Why?"

"Sorry is just a five letter word that has lost all meaning"

"I know what you mean" Thinking of all the times Sam had said that too me, why I believed her the first time was beyond me.

"Would you do it?" Raven asked, I think she hated the silence too.

"Do what?"

"Take the other leg"

"You think I would do that?"

"Your the one that said it"

"Guess I wanted to be the one with the flamethrower"

To my surprise Raven laughed softly. I loved hearing that laugh. "Well when you haven't got a flamethrower use an aerosol can and a lighter"

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"My sister is a pyromaniac"

We were silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the sounds of the other cars. I had no fucking idea where I was going but luckily she led me in the right direction. I wanted to keep talking not that I was much of a talker but we were actually getting along, I wanted it to continue. "Where did you get them done?" I made a pathetic stab at conversation.

"What?"

"Your tattoos"

"All over" Raven shrugged, she seemed happy only answering in short sentences. Too bad for her I was gonna keep her talking because according to her, we were gonna be here for about an hour and a half and I wasn't going to drive in fucking silence.

"You've travelled all over?"

"Yeah" She looked at me for a moment that small smile on her lips. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Guess it's hard too. Your really young yet you've done all these things"

"Well if you grew up with Shawn Michales you would want to get far away too"

"He couldn't of been that bad"

"Nah he wasn't but it's nice to breathe once in a while" She looked at me again "What about you? What was it like with your father?"

"I was a daddy's boy" I answered honestly.

"I was a daddy's girl."

"Now that's hard to picture"

Raven laughed again "I love my father even if we do disagree on everything to do with wrestling"

"What do you disagree on?"

"He thinks that Jeff Jarrett is one of the greatest wrestlers, I however think he is an idiot"

I laughed "That's nice. I bet you wouldn't say it to his face"

"I already have, twice"

"I actually believe that" I turned left it was hard to believe but we were almost there. "So where have you travelled?"

"A better question would be where haven't I been."

"Ok so where haven't you been?"

"France and that's about it."

"Why not France?"

"I don't like France or the French. Worst kinda people ever"

"Has anybody ever told you that your insane?"

"Not since this morning"

I pulled up at the hospital carpark and switched off the ignition. She went back to her nervous finger tapping, it was starting to get irritating. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. Do you mind if we wait for a few minutes"

"Sure"

She opened the passenger side door "This is the part where I would need my crutches"

"Right"

She just looked at me as she took them "Would you mind helping me?" It was like she was afraid to ask incase I shut her down.

Gently I grabbed her fore arms and pulled her up, she steadied herself against me as she looped her arms in her crutches. Seering jealousy sped through me as the realiastion dawned on me, Wade Barrett had probably done this alot. It made me crazy to think that someone else had their hands on my girl. _She's not yours. _The words ecchoed in my brain.

"Randy? You can let go now" Raven bought me out of fantasy. "You ok?"

"Fine" It came out more bitter than I intended. I hated it that Wade was alot closer to her, it wasn't as though he hadn't done horrible things to her.

**Raven's POV**

I don't know why he suddenly went all weird, one minute he was fine the next he was back to snapping at me. I stopped out side the double doors and lit up a smoke. I knew I shouldn't be smoking not with all my ailments but fuck it, we all gotta die of something and I refused to let it be because of my leg. He just looked at me like I had done something really horrible.

"Don't start"

"Wasn't gonna, just wondering if you should be smoking"

"Probably not but we all gotta die of something and I refuse to let it be my leg"

He gave me that georgeous smile and as always I melted. If only he knew what that smile did to me, it was lucky he didn't because I wasn't sure I had the energy for that.

"May I borrow one?"

Ok, wasn't expecting that. If he kept doing that I would die of a heart attack. "No you can't borrow one because I don't want the munted smoke butt but you can have one" I held the packet out for him. "Should you be smoking?"

"Probably not but gotta do something"

"Fair point"

We just stood there in silence, I never expected him to be a smoker or social smoker as it were but then again stranger things had happened. I hated that silence, it was like one of us was waiting for the yelling to begin or a bomb explode. Two girls made their way into the hospital eyeing him up on the way. Pent up rage flashed in front of me, not only were looking at what I wanted, it just reminded that they would have more of shot at him than I ever would. Tossing my smoke away, I headed into the hospital muttering in Czechslovakian. That was my best trick, I knew so many languages I could easily switch and no one would know what I was talking about. To proove my point he shot me a funny look as I kept muttering death threats.

"What exactly are you muttering?" Randy looked at me curiously.

"Not important" I switched back to English. "Michales, Raven" I told the receptionist at the front desk. She told me to go on through. "You can wait here if you like. I'll five minutes. Not even that"

He took a seat on the red vinyl as I hobbled in.

"And how are you this week?" Gloria asked me, that smile on her round face. I quite liked Gloria she was good at what she did and after twenty three years she still had passion for the job.

"Meh"

"Don't know how you could say that with the eye candy you walked in with" Gloria laughed unwrapping my bandage.

"You want him? You can have him"

"I don't think my partner would like that" Gloria laughed "Although I wouldn't say no to the english gentleman you usually come in with"

"You can have him too Glor"

"Thanks. Have you been in any unusual pain?"

"Does being in a car with Randy Orton count?"

Gloria just looked at me, "No Raven, it doesn't"

"Oh then no"

"Why would being in a car with Randy Orton be painful?"

It was obvious that Gloria had no idea who Randy was. "You know the eye candy in the waiting room? That's Randy Orton. He's the reason I'm sitting here having this conversation"

"You know I have been here for twenty-three years and thats the most horrible thing I have ever heard"

"It gets better" I muttered darkly as she went back to my leg.

"Any unusual discharge or aching?"

"Nope. It's pretty much the same"

"And are you keeping up with the medication?"

"Yeah even if it does make me feel like damn druggie"

Gloria wrapped my leg back up happy with her observation. "Now would you like try this week?"

"Uh no" I was already off the table, crutches in hand.

"I don't see why you won't try Raven. You will have too eventually"

"Gloria why can't you people just accept this? I have"

"Because you and I both know that if anybody can walk again it's you"

"Gloria it was a miracle I actually survived that night, I'm not gonna push it by trying to walk"

**Randy's POV**

I just kept thinking about what I over heard, I know I had a habbit of listening to her conversations but it seemed to be the only way I got information. She was never gonna walk again, forever she was on crutches. All because of me. I had never actually felt this bad in my entire life and I had done some pretty horrible things. She was right, up until now I had no fucking clue about what exactly I had taken from her.

"You ready?" Raven asked hobbling up to me. Every instinct I had told me to hug her and say sorry repeatedly, but I didn't I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Yup"

All the way to the car and on the drive it was silent. I suddenly didn't want to talk, I felt guilty just talking to her. I just looked at her out of the corner of my eye, that sadness screamed in her silver eyes.

"I'm hungry" I said randomly as my stomach rumbled. It occured to me I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Good for you"

"Know anywhere good?"

"Turn left, there is a good diner just up the road" She barely got the words out.

"Are you sure about this?" I looked at the diner. It was red and black, the words _Suicide Diner_ flashed above in bright yellow.

"Trust me, they do good burgers" Raven was already getting out of the car as I killed the engine. Once again I helped her out of the car, she seemed to postpone letting go of me. Her fingers slid down my arms and into her crutches.

"If your going to rub me I've got a better place you can do it" I couldn't help myself, I wouldn't blame her if she slapped me. Instead she smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'd rather hold onto you than the cold metal"

"Again I have a better place you can hold onto"

"Yes but how is that going to hold me up?"

"Well the way I'm picturing it you wouldn't be standing"

"Not tonight, I have no energy" Raven giggled hobbling in the entrance.

I couldn't believe how fast things had turned and I was starting see what everyone else had seen in the beginning.

We took a seat at the rear end of the diner, not many people were here which was good.

"Now would you like a slutty waitress who will get your order wrong but will offer you STD ridden sex or would you like a proper waitress that know's what she's doing?"

"Uh"

"I'm actually asking because your answer is very vital"

"Food" The only one I wanted to sleep with right now was her, somehow I don't think she was about to offer that.

Some blonde chick stopped by our table, tits almost popping out of her uniform. Even if Raven wasn't a factor I wouldn't gone there. She just oozed slutty-ness.

"Keep moving sweet heart" Raven gestured at her. "Any day now Nada"

The person known as Nada finally came up and Raven smiled again. She was a tall maori woman of about thirty. "Hi Raven"

"Hey Nada. Two steak burgers with extra mushrooms and bacon bits. One carton on wedges to go and a large coke. He will have a peice of celery"

I pulled the finger at her.

"Your girlfriend is going to be really sad when I rip that finger off"

"I'll have a bacon and egg burger and a large sprite"

"Alright, I'll be back soon with that. Now Rae do you want me to tell the head chef your here?"

"Nah, I think I'll live not seeing her"

"You know the owners?"

"Yeah, the head chef slash co-owner is my cousin. She does a mean burger"

After we had eaten we were back on the road, she had begged me to let her drive. I put my foot down on that I knew that she couldn't at least not without crashing. Even though it had cut into my training I enjoyed the time with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Raven stuffed a few wedges in her mouth. How the hell she could eat so much got me.

"Are you and Wade together"

"He wishes" Raven snorted "I think I would rather kill myself"

"Thought you two were friends?"

"Friends yes but too much time with Wade Barrett will drive you insane and I really don't wanna lose whats left of my sanity"

"How did you lose your sanity?"

She didn't say anything and I wondered if I had crossed a line. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too"

"The state classed me insane even though by psychological standards I'm perfectly sane" She said slowly putting her wedges away.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because their idiots" Raven laughed bitterly "You ain't heard the rumours around the locker room?"

"Only the bullshit ones"

"Ah so who am I fucking this time?"

"Apparently Miz and Alex Reily"

"Wow, Think I'd rather have Wade. At least I won't hear I'm awesome every six seconds"

I had to laugh "That was just way too much info Rae"

She just looked at me, "What?"

"You called me Rae"

"My apologies" I prayed that this wasn't gonna start a fight, of all the things we had argued over this would be the most idiotic.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone else calls me Rae"

"I thought maybe it was restricted to friends only"

She laughed again "Yeah because that's the way it works Randall"

"So why did they class you insane?"

Raven took a deep breath "Might as well say it, I've never been ashamed of it, not gonna start now. I snapped and almost murdered my sister"

"Are you joking?"

"No but in my defense bitch had it coming"

"What did she do?"

"She slept with my sister's boyfriend right after she had finished sleeping with mine. So I snapped and tried to kill the slut"

"Sounds fair" Something like that should of deterred me away from her but it didn't, if anything it made me want her more. If anyone understood the betrayal of having your partner cheat on you, it was her.

**A/N **Really long chapter I know but I just couldn't stop writing it LOL.


	11. Valentines Day

**Chapter 11 Valentines Day**

**Raven's POV**

I tried not to squeal in pain as I made it to the Diva's locker room. All through the night it had been throbbing in pain and oozing discharge. The pain was normal but the discharge wasn't, I tried to stay off my leg but I just couldn't do it. I took a very painful seat next to Mickie and Gail.

"Are you alright?" Mickie asked worried.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get pie" I tried to smile at her. I looked around the room almost every inch of it was red and pink with little hearts. Somebody really loved Valentines Day, it just reminded me to send my cousin Storm a birthday text.

"Are you sure?" Gail looked at my leg in concern, the bandage had only been on for about ten minutes and already it was almost soaking with clear fluid.

"Yes Gail" I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm gonna go check on Wade's leg and John's ribs" The last thing I wanted to do was move, I just wanted to sit there.

"I think you should go back to the hotel and rest" Mickie added in. "Your not well"

"I'll be fine"

"Raven if you don't go back I'll have to call your father" Gail started.

"Alright fine" I stood up, "I'll check them first then I'll get John to take me back. Happy mother?"

"I will be checking on you" Gail hollered after me. I knew she was right but then again I had my father's stubborn streak.

"Are you ok?" John and Wade asked as soon I got into the main locker room.

"No, I haven't eaten in like ten minutes" I answered going to my locker. Inside was a long red rose and another packet of green lollipops, only they were shaped like hearts. I had to admit it was a lovely gift, simple yet effective.

"Oh ain't that sweet"

"Ooh Raven's got a secret admirier" John teased like some sort of child.

"Shut it"

"Or what?" He challenged me.

"Wade smack him"

Wade reached out and smacked him in the head, "Anything else love?"

"Yeah don't call me love"

Wade laughed "Will do sugar"

"No pet names of any kind"

"So what the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"How about her name?" Randy growled clearly annoyed. Guess it was too early for him to deal with Wade.

"I was gonna suggest that too. Good minds think alike"

To my surprise he gave me that smile then went back to his book. I sat down beside Wade and opened the lollipops. "Would you like a lollipop?"

Wade went to reach one and I smacked him on the hand "I was offering the champion and former champion"

"I'm good" John laughed.

"I defended you" Wade said sourly "Guess that don't count for much"

"Wade do you NEED a lollipop really badly?" I asked as Randy took one. He put it in his pocket possibly for later. I gave him another and he looked at me oddly. "For your daughter, it'll keep til you see her"

"Thanks"

"Yes I need one really bad"

"Well the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the british. Or something like that" I laughed before giving him one. "There you go"

"Do you realise how racist you sound right now?" Wade looked at me.

"Wade I'm not racist I hate everybody equally"

"That's so nice"

"I have to remember that" Randy said softly his eyes still on his book. The fact that he read amazed me, he didn't seem like the book worm, then again neither did I.

"Whatcha reading?"

"The Killer's Crypt"

"Oh I love that book."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah, really good book, it has the best twist"

"Don't tell me, it's just gotten good"

"Your up to the part where the mortician has sex with his assistant on the morgue table aren't you?"

Randy laughed as John tried grab the book from his hand. "Oh man no pictures"

"I'm sure if you ask really nicely Miz and Alex will preform it for you"

"That is just so wrong"

"Yeah she's just finished up with him and now she has a surprise for him" Randy informed me turning the page.

"Wait for it" I started, as he got halfway down he gave the response everyone else had when they read that book.

"Ok that is the worst surpise ever" Randy marked his page and put it away. "I don't ever want that surpise"

"You mean you don't want her to rip your intestines out and feed on them after you have finished pounding her on a steel table"

"What kind of fucked up book are you reading?" Wade looked at him.

"The Killer's Crypt Wade pay attention man" I giggled. For the moment I forgot all about my leg as I fiddled with the red rose. I cut the stem off so I could put it behind my ear.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying"

"But feeding on the intestines is the best part"

"Remind me not to have sex with you"

"See that just disappoints me, I could of had some real fun with your vital organs"

"You stay away from my vital organs"

"Fine but I'll possibly dream about them"

"Rae stop" Randy just looked at me sternly "Just stop"

"Fine"

I finished checking my Nexus people in record time, now all I had to do was wait til the end of the show and at the same time avoid Gail and Mickie. I was pretty sure I could do that.

"And I need a drink" I stood up and sharp searing pain jutted up my leg making me fall. A fresh wave of nausea swept over me and it took all I had not to throw up all over Wade.

"Raven are you alright?" Wade, John and Randy looked at me in concern.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy" I looked at my leg and the entire bandage was soaked in blood. "Wade you need to take me to the hospital. Now"

He was about to protest when he saw the red bandage, quickly he grabbed me and got me out to his car. Obviously something was really wrong.

**Randy's POV**

I tried to concentrate on my book but the words just blurred before me. I was worried about Rae, according to John she was admitted into hospital as soon as she and Wade arrived. Wade, just thinking about him made me want to punt him. Out of the three people in the locker room she had to ask him. She could of easily asked me, I would of done it. I threw the book down angrily and put my head in my hands. I just prayed that she would be alright cause I would never be able to live with myself if she wasn't.

**Raven's POV**

I got that de-ja-vu as I opened my eyes. I was back in hospital feeling like I had been hit by a freight train. Only Wade was sitting by my bed side.

"Welcome back" He smiled at me relieved. "I thought for sure you were gone"

"I'm gonna die of smoking Wade not my infection" I gave a painful laugh. "What happened exactly?" I remembered him driving like a fucking maniac whilst shouting at me to stay awake. My eyes finally shut when he took me through the double doors.

"You have a slight infection in your leg, luckily they don't have to operate"

"Just more fucking drugs" I muttered looking down at the ugly bone. Deep inside my leg, beside the rotted brown muscles they had put some sort packing, like styrofoam to stop the blood. Apparently an infection had eaten some of the packing away and that's why I was in more pain. I knew what what would happen if I didn't take the new drugs. More muscle would become infected and they would have to remove them leaving me in a wheelchair or with a fake leg. Something I didn't want.

"And you will be here for a few days" Gloria cut in, it annoyed me how she was so cheerful. Maybe it was because I bought the "english gentleman" with me.

"I figured as much." I said painfully sitting up "So has anyone informed Vince of what happened?"

"Yes, I told him and I told John to give an update to the entire locker room"

"Why the hell did you do that?" I just looked at him. I didn't want the entire fucking locker room to know I was in hospital. Just the girls and John and possibly Randy.

"Because there are alot of people who are worried, Nexus for one and John for another"

"Yeah I got the point" I shot him an annoyed look while Gloria did my Ob's.

"What the hell is that?" Gloria asked, random shouting was floating up the corrider. I knew who it was, my father and my uncle Triple H. Gloria stopped what she was doing and went out to see what the commotion was about. "Excuse me this is a hospital, if you keep yelling like a bleeding gorilla you will not be allowed to see anybody" Gloria said sternly to them.

"Sorry I was looking for my daughter."

"In here" Gloria led them in and even though the last time I saw Dad he was forcing me into a job I didn't want to take, I smiled happily. "Hey Dad, Uncle"

"I'll leave you be now. Feel better soon Rae" Wade kissed me on the forehead.

"I told you not to do that under any circumstances"

"I'm English, I don't listen" Wade laughed as he left.

"I'll leave you too" Gloria finished with her ob's and looked at the two big guys beside me "If I hear anymore yelling"

"You won't" Dad promised.

"Alright"

"You guys didn't have to make the trip for me"

"Sure we did, your in hospital what was I meant to do?" Dad looked at me.

"I'm just here for the food" Triple H joked. "Can you get me something to eat? Possibly some french fried potatoes?"

"Maybe later"

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Just a small infection. As long as I take the drugs I'll be fine."

"And will you take them?"

"Yes Dad" I rolled my eyes at him. "Do the others know?"

"Yeah I told Iziah and she will tell everybody. Her mouth is bigger than Cena's"

"It comes in handy" I laughed "And how is Trish and Steph?"

"Well Trish wants to chick kick you for giving her a fright" Dad laughed

"Tell her she can when I'm outta the hospital"

"And Steph said you can't come back until your healed"

"So a couple of days I'll be back"

Me and Triple H laughed as Dad took my hand "I'm going to kill that idiot"

"Wade?"

"Orton"

"Dad please don't do that"

"Why not? I should of done that from the start. He did this to you and I want him to pay for it"

"Dad killin him ain't gonna heal my leg"

"Yes but it'll make me feel a whole lot better"

"No. I don't want you hurting him"

"Why? He deserves some sort of punishment for what he did"

"The guilt is his punishment and when he fucks me off, me rubbing his face in it is his punishment"

"Guilt? You really think that man shows guilt for anything?" Dad looked at me his jaw clenched. He was starting to get angry. So was I, I didn't want revenge I wanted Randy.

"Why are you saving his life?"

"Dad please just respect my choice not to harm him and leave it alone"

"Not until you tell me why your helping him after what he did to you" Dad demanded at me. Through out the entire conversation he never once let go of my hand. I knew it was painful for him to see me like this, even more painful to witness me not wanting an eye for eye, a cause I thoroughly believed in.

"Please Dad just leave it"

"Tell me!" Dad yelled, instantly he calmed down. "Just tell me"

"No"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Fine because I love him alright" It felt good to hear the fucked up words out loud. "I'm in love with him"

"Oh God, she's finally been pushed fully insane" Triple H grabbed my other hand "It's alright Rae, we'll take care of you"

"I'm not insane Uncle"

"Your in love with him?" Dad looked at me "Do you realise what your saying?"

I sighed "I know it's fucked up Dad but you can't help who you love"

"Raven he took everything from you, he's the reason your lying here right now. You can't honestly say that your in love with Randy"

"Yes I can and I know it's not right. I've tried to fight these feelings, I really have."

"Raven" He pleaded with me, it was no use my heart had made it's decesion even if my brain hadn't.

"You don't have to worry about me and him getting together. I'm damaged goods, what man is gonna want me now?" I could do nothing but cry as my father held my hand, all the sadness I bottled inside me flowed out like a river.


	12. Raven's trick

**Chapter 12 Raven's Trick**

**Randy's POV**

There goes that punch in the face again. Just when things in my head were getting sorted she comes back in and ruins it. When she came in she looked just as good as ever, that beautiful smile on her face. It had been a week since I had seen her and for some reason she looked as though I had just seen her for the first time. Her long hair was tyed into plaits. I was meant to go and see her at the hospital but I couldn't bring myself to see her lying in pain and I was still a little angry at her for choosing Wade over me. Out of all the idiots in the locker room she had to choose that one.

"Seriously don't you people work?" She teased her silver eyes dancing with pure happiness. Wade and John were the first ones out of their seats to hug her.

"Of course we do just not now" Wade laughed pulling out a seat for her. "So how's the leg now?"

"Good well good as it'll ever be" Raven took a seat and looked at me. I couldn't bring myself to return her smile. Instead I just glared at her before taking my turn.

"Ooh it's been a while since I've had the Randy Orton death stare." Raven teased "I must of done something really bad"

"Ignore him Rae, he's been in a bad mood all fucking week" Wade assured her shooting me his own icy look. I just ignored him.

"So much happen while I was away?"

"Just the usual really." Wade shrugged "Guess who's leaving the Nexus?"

"Ooh let it be Husky Harris" Raven crossed her fingers hopefully. I guess he was the one person she hated more than me.

"Nah, John"

"Yes I'll be free of the British accent" John laughed throwing down his cards. "I won't ever have to hear it ever again"

Raven looked at him "I'm not gonna burst your bubble John"

"You better not"

"But speaking of good news, I have some good news of my own"

"Your leaving?" I cut in before I could stop it. Just seeing her next to Wade got me jealous. I knew I was being stupid but that fuck-wit didn't deserve a girl like Rae. No one did, I wasn't even sure if I deserved her.

"I couldn't leave you Randy, who else is gonna piss me off the way you do" Raven smiled at me "I learnt a new trick while at the hospital." Slowly she stood up and let go of both crutches, for a few moments she was able to take her own weight and stand on her own two feet. That pleased smile on her face told the entire story. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk but standing on her own was a big step, after all, knocking the crutches out from underneath her wasn't going to work anymore.

Raven flopped back down on her seat "I can only do that for a little bit but still I can stand on my own two feet"

"Hey well done Rae" Wade hugged her and it was all I could do to stop myself from attacking him.

"Yes congratu-fucking-lations" I snapped at her "We're all so fucking proud of you"

"Thanks Randy." Raven grinned. I knew for a fact that she knew I was being asshole. Deep down I was really happy for her, I had to admit it was progress.

"What the hell is your problem?" Wade demanded at me. I just ignored him and went on with the game. "Answer me! What is your fucking problem?"

Again I just ignored him, I had no patience or time for him.

"Wade leave it be. For once listen to me" Rae interrupted taking out her headphones.

"How can you tell me to leave it? You should be angry Rae. I am sick and tired of you defending him when you should be mad as hell at him"

"You know what I'm sick of? You people telling me how the fuck to feel!" Raven suddenly shouted making everyone look at her. "I am tired of you people telling me that I should be angry, that I should want revenge and blah blah blah. Don't you freaks get it? I don't want to those things, I just want to be left alone" Raven snapped grabbing her crutches and hobbling out of the room. All the way she was back to muttering in her strange language.

"I don't think any of us expected that" John spoke up stunned. No one was expecting her to explode like that.

**Raven's POV**

I don't know why I got so angry, I guess I just couldn't handle it anymore. It was like my skills and knowledge as a psychologist counted for nothing and they knew eveything. I admit I didn't have all the fucking answers but I knew grief and I dealt with it differently. Some people mourned, I accepted and moved on. People just seemed to not accept that I couldn't be angry at him because that would do nothing except leave me bitter, I had enough bitterness in my heart to last a lifetime. Halfway up a random corrider I just couldn't walk anymore, my arms were starting to hurt and my leg was starting to throb. I sank to the ground and lent against the wall, I made sure I was out of the way and for the meantime I was just happy to sit there in my own company. I pulled out my headphones and lost myself in the music, it was my only form of escape these days.

**Randy's POV**

I went looking for Raven after I rubbed it in Wade's nose that he had fucked up yet again. He tried to push the blame on me but he knew it wasn't me that pissed her off that morning, it was him. She was leaning on a random wall in a random corrider, music blasting in her ears. Her eyes were shut as she mouthed the words to the song. I sat down beside her just giving her company. Raven opened one eye lazily then shut it again. If she wanted to ignore me then fine, but I wasn't going away not until I knew that she was alright. After a few minutes she took out the headphones and turned the music off.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you tell me Orton, everyone else seems to be the fucking expert" She snapped.

"I'm guessing frustrated and angry"

"Wow your a smart one aren't ya"

This was clearly a waste of time, I didn't want to leave but it seemed all she wanted to do was fight. I went to stand up but she grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough day"

I sat back beside her, I was so close I could smell her perfume. It drove me crazy with unknown lust.

"Do you feel better since your explosion?"

Rae giggled "A little. I'm just sick and tired of people telling me how to feel and how to handle this crap"

"It's like you don't know how to deal with this when obviously you know how too"

"See why do you get it" Raven looked at me "Why do you understand but everyone else thinks I've finally been pushed into insanity"

"I don't know Rae"

Raven sighed again "I just want them to move the fuck on, I have"

"Have you?" I looked at her, I couldn't believe that she wasn't still angry but then again I wasn't about to tell her she should be.

"I admit I was angry but who wouldn't be but I learnt something a very long time ago. Being angry at things you can't change is a waste of time and I hate wasting time" Raven rested her head against my shoulder "I have enough bitterness in my soul Randy, I have enough to last me a lifetime"

"You know I am sorry for what happened"

"I know you are." Rae looked up at me, her eyes burnt into mine. "I forgave you a long time ago"

"Why?" I couldn't believe this and I knew I was right all along. I didn't deserve her.

"Randy forgiveness is the first step to recovery and being mad at you forever would be wasting time, and now we all know how much I hate that"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you do it?" She looked at me puzzled "That's the only thing that keeps me awake at night. Why did you do this to me?"

I couldn't tell her the truth, I knew she wouldn't handle it well and I didn't want to destroy this moment or any up and coming moments. I just couldn't go back to being public enemy number one in her book.

"I don't know" I answered sadly. I hoped that she didn't push, I just wanted to push this deep down and never speak of it again.

Raven stood up and grabbed her crutches "I'm gonna go and apologize to Wade. When you figure out a reason to tell me please let me hear it" Rae hobbled away. I just stayed there. I was so close yet so far away. Once again she was running off to another man.


	13. Sick & Tired

**Chapter 13 Sick & Tired**

**Raven's POV**

When I finally got into bed that night, I just couldn't stop thinking about how close I was to Randy. He felt so good leaning against I wasn't sure if I could control the strong sexual urges that sped through my body. It had been a while since I had a reaction like that. I missed it more than I thought. I sat down on the bed, my crutches resting beside the table and began to get undressed. That was another thing that took some getting used too, sitting down to get dressed. All the while I was naked I kept thinking about Randy, what would his touch be like all over my body. Paranoid thoughts pulled at me, why would he want me. Out of all our beautiful Divas and the three slutty girls, why would he choose a cripple. I shook the thoughts away as I pulled on my night shirt. It was my fantasy and he would love me whether he liked it or not. _If only you were here right now _I thought as I shuffled around to grab a pair of pants. Out of no where three sharp bangs errupted on my door. I just looked at it, a little freaked out. If he could hear my thoughts maybe I should stop thinking of him.

"Just a second I gotta put some pants on" I quickly shuffled them on biting back the pain that the material bought. Grabbing my crutches I hobbled to the door.

When I opened it, it was Randy that lovely smirk on his face. "Think I preferred the absence of pants"

"Maybe next time"

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked cheekily still trying not to smirk.

"Just sleeping"

"You go to bed early" He remarked looking at his watch.

"The medication makes me tired"

"Well I won't keep you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and to give this back" He held out a skull shaped ring. I looked at my left hand and sure enough it was missing. Funny how you don't notice the little things.

"Thanks" I put it back on my hand but on a different finger. That was the one ring I couldn't lose.

"Your welcome"

He stroked my face lightly pushing the curls from my face "Sweet dreams Rae"

The next morning I was still a little buzzed about him coming to my hotel room. It seemed as though he finally got the picture, I didn't want to fight with him anymore. When I got to the locker room there he was in the flesh reading another book.

"Morning"

"Hi" He said not looking up from his book. The way he said it made me wonder if we were back to square one. I tried again in case I was wrong, that did happen on occasion.

"Whatcha reading this time"

"Confessions of a cannibal" Randy kept reading, not looking at me.

"Wanna know the twist in that one too"

He finally looked at me smiling "You read too much Rae"

"So do you"

"It's good to know that even fictional characters have problems"

"And here I was thinking that I was the only one that thought that way" I laughed going to my locker. Inside was another note and a bottle of energy drink.

"Did you see who put this in here?"

"Nope, but I only got here like two minutes ago"

I took it out and sat down beside him, I wasn't prepared for what it said.

_Rae;_

_I'm sick and tired of you running to another man when your in trouble, I want to be the one you run too. I want to be the one that kisses away the pain and tells you that everything is going to be alright. I want to be the one that takes care of you and makes sure that nothing hurts you. I promise to never hurt you Rae if you give me a chance. _

I wasn't sure I liked this, at first this was just some random but possibly sweet man giving me sweet gifts to make the days go faster. He sounded jealous and I knew from experience that jealous men were not good.

"Are you sure you didn't see who put this in here?" I asked again. I hoped he knew something because I was at a loss at who it could be.

"Nope, is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to John" I grabbed my crutches and made my way out of the room.


	14. Snake charmer

**A/N Warning this contains sexual content so if you dont wanna read about Randy Orton naked stop reading...now**

**Chapter 14 Snake charmer **

**Ravens POV**

Later that night I made my way up to room thirteen. John had tried to convince me to speak to Vince about the stuff in my locker incase whoever it was turned out to be dangerous. I swiftly shut that idea down, I preferred to handle things my own way, a bit stupid at times I know but that was how I was raised. I actually couldn't be bothered thinking about this at the moment, I just wanted to have a hot shower and jump into bed. I couldn't however ignore that depressive feeling in my stomach, as always I was jumping into bed alone. Back in the day (before my injury) I really couldn't of cared less but I guess since that option is gone you realise how much you miss it. I quickly got inside and bolted the door, it wasn't necessory but it was habit. Looking around the room I decided that I wasn't really tired and I wished I had bought my game with me because the only other option it seemed was staring at the ceiling. Just like the night before my thoughts were cut short by the loud banging, I couldn't help but hope it was Randy, sadly it was Wade and Justin Gabriel.

"What brings you two to my door"

"We" Wade answered motioning to himself, Justin and I "Are going out so get dressed"

"Do I get a choice in this?" I asked looking at Justin.

"Apparently not but if it helps, neither do I"

"You my dear have been going to bed early almost every single night and not having any fun and working yourself to death. Tonight you are coming out with us"

"Wade, Justin it's a nice thought but I am not going anywhere because I can grauntee it won't be fun"

"Why?"

"Because A) I can't drink, B) I can't dance and C) I don't want too"

"Punk won't be drinking, and you don't have to dance and you are going whether you like it or not"

"Fine but if I end up getting lectured about straight-edge all night I'll never forgive you" I snapped going back in the room to grab a jacket.

"Your going out like that?" Wade looked at me purely horrifyed. I didn't see what was wrong with my black hipsters and black singlet top. I was comfy that was all that mattered.

"Yes, gotta problem with that?"

"At least show a little cleavage" Justin laughed shutting the door for me.

"Yeah that won't be happening Justin, it was bad enough in my ring gear"

When we got to this club I had to admit at least it was something to do. Almost every inch of this club was packed with people, random ones and the RAW locker room. This was going to be a very long night. Everybody looked so happy and relaxed, talking and dancing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I went to the nearest bench and took a seat and just watched my friends enjoy themselves. I found myself doing two things, psycho-analyzing everybody and looking for Randy. I couldn't see him but then again I was sitting down and not really paying attention. Him dancing popped into my head and that just made me giggle, if I was right the only dancing he would prefer was either lap or belly, I wouldn't mind giving him either.

"Glad your happy"

I looked up at my cousin Nattie and her partner Tyson. He wasn't bad, I hadn't talked to him alot but he treated Nattie well which was the only thing I actually cared about.

"Was this your idea?" I asked, actually this was something Iziah would do. I knew I shouldn't of introduced her to Wade.

"Nope"

"Was it Iziah's?"

"It was mine" Randy cut in collasping beside Tyson. He looked so good in his tight jeans and casual t-shirt.

"Come here" He was about to get up and come over "I want to smack you with my crutches" Instantly he sat down again.

"Oh no, that really hurts when you do that"

"I was going to do something else but you may enjoy it"

"I don't know, I get people shy"

"Ok that makes no sense" I laughed, that little bit of resentment I felt about being dragged out melted.

"It doesn't have too, I'm the champion" Randy retorted trying not to laugh. That just made me wonder how much booze he had consumed.

Nattie looked at me that small devious smile on her lips, "You know what you should do"

"No" I knew what she was going to say, I think everyone guessed what she was going to suggest.

"You should" Nattie pushed "It will be fun"

"Tyson take her away. I don't care where you take her, as long as it's away from me"

Tyson laughed grabbing Nattie's hand "C'mon you. Leave your cousin alone"

"Just do it!" Nattie shouted at me, her round face lit up.

"Thank merciful God that's over"

"You should do it" Randy laughed sliding over towards me even though he had no idea what we were going on about.

"Ok you should go too. Go have fun I don't care how"

Randy got that devious smirk again "I can think of one thing I'd like to do right now, somehow I don't think your willing"

"And how much have you have to drink?"

"Would you believe me if I said zero?"

"No"

"Then I'll lie and say fifteen"

"And your still standing? Wow snakes are tougher than I thought"

"'Ello Raven" Maryse smiled coming up to us arm in arm with Ted. Seriously why couldn't people just leave me alone? I was starting to see why Iziah hated everybody.

"Hi"

"Will you come and dance with us?" She asked innocently, she knew damn well I could barely walk let alone dance.

"Teddy I would take your girlfriend away from me"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna take this crutch and ram it so far down her throat it comes out her ass and that will cut off two sexual options for you"

"Try it, I dare you too"

I just swung the right crutch as hard as I could, (which was pretty hard). Maryse jumped back in pain a nice bruise appearing on her leg. "Hey you told me too try it"

Teddy looked over at Randy before grabbing Maryse and leading her away.

Randy laughed making me look at him "What?"

"The psycho is back" He teased in that annoying sing-song voice.

"The psycho never went away she was just asleep"

"Come and dance with me" He said gently rubbing my arm softly.

I just looked at him wondering if he knew what exactly he was getting himself into. I wouldn't of minded being in his arms for that long and I did want to dance. Taking a chance and falling for those beautiful blue eyes, I slipped off the crutches and grabbed his hand. "Alright but it's your funeral"

He laughed as he took me in his arms and led me to the dance floor. I could still use my right leg, it was just the left leg that was the problem. As long as I had the crutches or someone to lean on I was fine.

After dancing for a very long time and all the other crap that goes with clubbing I finally got back to the hotel. It was just after two in the morning, luckily I didn't have much to do tomorrow and I could sleep in. Randy had kept me company most of the night and I found that the night wasn't as bad as I first thought. When we got to the door it was like one of those weird end of date moments, I hated awkward silences. "Thank you for tonight" I said unlocking my door and pushing it open with the crutches.

"Your welcome Rae"

"I had a lot of fun with you" I pulled my jacket off and tossed it on a near-by chair. I saw him leaning against my door frame taking in the view of my body, I tried so hard not to blush as his eyes burned on me.

"See Rae this is what happens when you give people chances." He said softly coming inside and shutting the door. I saw his thumb flick the little lock so I was trapped inside with him. When he said that it all flew into place. "It was you all along?"

"You got me" He stroked the stray hair from my face. I couldn't believe this, I just looked at him waiting for the punch line to his sick little joke. When I finally realised he was serious my heart practically lept outta my chest and I couldn't help the sudden excitement that rushed through my body. "I hoped it was you"

Randy lent down and kissed me gently, it was like he was unsure if it was alright. I dropped the crutches instantly, my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him in closer. Automatically he deepend the moment, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I needed to sit down urgently, my leg was beginning to shake with pain. I pulled away from him and just looked into his eyes. For a moment they reflected sadness that I had suddenly stopped. "Raven" He breathed before I kissed him gently making him stop.

I slid my lips along his jaw line, up to his ear. Gently I pulled on the lobe with my lips, "Take me to bed"

He picked me up in his arms, his lips back on mine as he walked backwards to the unmade bed. When his legs hit the side of it, Randy just collapsed backwards taking me with him so I was straddling over him. As we kissed feircely he ran his large hands down my back and over my ass, pulling me foward. The obvious bulge in his jeans rubbed my clit making me shudder in delight. I sat up, that hunger in his eyes told me that he wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Crossing my arms I took off my singlet and dropped it on the floor, I wasn't about to stop either. Hungrily he sat up and ran his tongue over the cleavage line as his other hand took off my bra. Quickly he took a hard pink nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmmm" I uttered running a hand over his shaved head. His tongue worked skillfully over my tits and everytime he moved my panties became wetter. Urgently I tugged his shirt up and he let go long enough so I could get it off. Taking his face in my hands I kissed him hard, I couldn't stop even if I wanted too. In a flash he rolled me over so I was on my back and he was ontop of me. Like a man on a mission he undid my jeans and ripped them off my torso, my soaked black panties joined them a moment later. Without thinking twice his tongue dived over my wet pussy, every inch of it not left out.

"Randy!" I moaned as he stuffed to thick fingers inside me, the relentless assult pulled at me from all angles and all I could do was lay back and enjoy it. With each moan growing louder his speed picked up, before long the sounds I was making wern't even human anymore. Just when the pleasure became too much I fell over the edge my back arching on impact, juices spilling out of me rapidly.

I stuggled for breath as he kissed his way back to my mouth allowing me to try and regain myself again. The taste of me lingered in my mouth and it occured to me that he was still clothed. I slipped my hand between our bodies and undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs as much as I could. He stood in front of me tugging them off, before he could do anything else I took his hard cock in my hands guiding it to my mouth. The only thought I had right now was sucking him until his knee's gave way. He let out the low growl as I took him in fully, my lips running up and down the shaft. Pre-cum oozed on my tongue and I wanted more of the sweet taste. Randy growled deeper this time his hands entwined in my hair. The growls kept coming louder and deeper, my pace picking up until the head was banging against the back of my throat. I pulled away at the last moment, I refused to let him go over the edge until he had fucked me, I needed him inside me or I really would go insane. I lay back on the centre of the bed as he lay ontop of me. Effortlessly he wrapped my legs over his shoulders, gently he eased inside me letting me get used to the size of him. He wasn't tooting his own horn, he was quite big and it was like I was being split in half. Slowly he moved inside me, short thrusts at first. I ran my hands up his tattooed arms, the skin like heaven beneath my fingertips.

"Harder" I moaned, I didn't give a fuck about my leg or the pain I would be in tomorrow, I just wanted him. He gave me that viper like smirk as he gave me what I wanted. Just feeling him was enough to drive me to the brink again. Randy growled feeling my orgasm sweep over me. The best I could I slid my legs off his shoulders so I was flat again. Wrapping my arms around his neck I used my good leg to help me roll him onto his back, his cock plunged deeper inside me as I rode him to another mind-blowing orgasm. He sat up and kissed me gently, I had to admire his stamina he still wasn't done with me and I was wondering if I was going to have any energy left for tomorrow.

"On your knees baby" His deep voice lingered in my ear. I wasn't sure if my leg could handle that but I found myself moving into the position. Using his leg as a stand for mine he pushed inside me again, suddenly I didn't care about my leg, nothing not even wrestling felt as good as his dick did. He grabbed my hair in his fist, giving a sharp tug every now and then, the pain was jarring at first but it added to the pleasure and before long I was back to screaming his name in pleasure. His thrusts came harder and faster and at last he joined me over the edge. I kept my head long enough to enjoy the new warmth that spread through out me.

Tired and exhausted I just wanted to climb into bed and sleep, my eyes beginning to droop beyond my control. Gently he helped me into bed before settling beside me, his thick arm resting over my sweaty stomach lazily. He kissed my neck gently before his eyes surrended as well. Before I dropped off to sleep I just kept thinkng that this didn't feel wrong, for the first time in forever things actually made sense. Soon I was in dreamland, the Vipers body wrapped around mine.


	15. Are you kidding me?

**A/N Warning this contains sexual content so if you dont wanna read about Randy Orton naked stop reading...now**

**Chapter 15 Are you kidding me? **

**Raven's POV**

I finally pried my eyes open the next morning, images from last night swirled in my brain. Just thinking about them got me horny again. I turned over to find I was alone. I didn't expect him to stay but still it was disappointing that he was gone. I rolled over towards the bedside drawer to get my medication, I was right about the pain. On a pain score out of ten I would say about fifteen so I had to double the dose, I hated doing that they made me go all la-la (as Wade so kindly put it) As I took the disgusting pills I couldn't help the strange feeling that erupted in my stomach, this was the one time I should of been pissed at him, pissed that evidently I was just another woman on his hit list but I didn't because for one night he was mine, for one night I had the Viper all to myself and in a strange way that overtook the feelings of being used, either that or I really had been pushed into being a sociopath and I just stopped caring. I put the pills away and looked at my watch, I still had enough time to have a shower, get dressed and deal with my Nexus people. Already the pills were kicking in and I couldn't feel my leg at all, remembering my crutches were still in the middle of the floor I wondered how the hell was I going to get to them. Putting my feet on the floor they hit the familiar metal and I had to smile in spite of myself, he knew I would need them. I looked around the hotel room where random clothes lay strewn, I had to admit he lived up to his reputation. Grabbing a black shirt off the floor I slipped it over my head and grabbed the crutches. I didn't know why but this shirt felt weird, it didn't feel like mine. When I saw the familiar skulls I realised why it felt weird, it was his shirt not mine. I tried not to giggle at the random thought that popped into my head, first hot sex now a free t-shirt, this day was starting out pretty good. That was the exact reason I hated this medication, it was great pain relief but already I was starting to go la-la, it really fucked with my head. Trying to push it away I headed to the shower moving almost like a zombie, now that my leg was numb it was a lot harder to move. I froze instantly when I heard that running water.

"Randy?"

"In here" He called back and I breathed a sigh of relief and happiness that he hadn't left. See this was the main reason I hated double dosing my pills, it lowered my IQ by about eighty points and I was dumber than Forrest Gump.

"Good morning" I smiled at him as he opened the shower door. He looked so good water pouring over his toned sculptured body. I wished I could run my tongue over every inch of him but I could barely think let alone do that.

"Morning yourself. I thought I would let you sleep" He looked at me water dripping off his chin. I didn't say anything I just kept staring at his strapping thighs. Every inch of him was utterly delicious but it was his thighs that got me, I couldn't tell you why because even I didn't know that.

"Your staring at me like you've never seen a naked guy before"

"I'm just looking at your gorgeous thighs" I hobbled up to the door so I was right in front of him.

"My gorgeous thighs?"

"Yes there gorgeous!" I giggled as he grabbed me and pulled me into the shower with him. His t-shirt instantly stuck to my skin my crutches abandonned at the door. He lifted me into his strong arms and held me against the shower wall. I locked my legs around his waist.

"You have to stop doing that"

"What? Pulling you into a shower or taking away your crutches?"

"Giving me a fright like that"

"But pulling you into a shower is ok?"

"I would prefer to be naked but what can you do right?"

He kissed me deeply my body being crushed further into the wall, his tongue prying open my lips. I ran my hands up his arms squeezing the muscles as he leveled his erection at my opening. I couldn't think anymore, my ability to think flew out the window almost instantly and I was back to the longing. Instantly he gave me what I wanted, pushing himself inside me. That deep groan escaped my lips again as he moved, pushing harder and faster inside me. I moved my lips over any peice of skin I came in contact with, I wanted this to last forever. In a frenzy he kissed me hard as he came inside me for the second time, his body convulsing through his orgasm. When we had regained our breath he kissed me gently, just pressing his lips against mine. He let me down gently his arms still holding me up.

"You just keep delivering don't you?" I teased him, he certainly kept me on my toes. He was the only one that kept me guessing, I really had no idea what he was going to do next.

"I aim to please"

"Well maybe you can aim again later"

He lent down and kissed my forehead "I would love too"

"But for right now you should get to the arena before they blow a gasket"

"See this is where your lucky, you get to sleep in because your a damn doctor" Randy grumbled.

Oh shit! I knew there was something I had to do. "Crap, crap crap"

"What?"

"I have a doctors appointment today, I totally forgot. Damn it!"

"Who's taking you?"

"Probably Wade, ah well he can wait"

Randy just looked at me, that hurt and anger flaring in his eyes.

"What?"

"Uh hello, guy standing right in front of you, this is what I mean about you running to that idiot"

I got what he was saying, honestly I didn't think he would want to take me after last time. "Your right. I'm sorry, I wonder if Jericho can take me? Wait he's already in the hospital"

"Oh haha" He said icily, his grip had loosened a little and it was clear that I had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Randy can you take me to the doctor today, pretty please?"

"Nah, I'm busy"

I smacked him on the arm, "Oh your going to do it or else somebody is going to need some plastic surgery and it isn't Pamela Anderson"

He cracked up laughing as he helped me out of the shower and pulled up a chair so I could get dressed. "Alright I'll do it. What time?"

"Half past four"

"Sweet" He quickly got dressed before handing me some of my clothes. "I'll meet you in the locker room?"

"Cool, before you go could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Could you do up my bra?"

Before he did he slipped his hand in the cups and squeezed my tits for good measure before snapping the clasps together. "There you go Rae"

"I said do up the bra not grope me" I laughed pulling on a shirt.

"You should of been more clear"

**Randy's POV**

I kept looking at my watch inpatiently, those last few moments waiting for Raven seemed to go so slowly it made me think my watch was broken or this was karma. I had spent so long building up this fantasy in my head I didn't think the real thing would be any good, I was wrong it was better than I could of ever thought. She was intoxicating, once I had her I couldn't get enough. _So was Sam remember. _That thought cut through me like a knife, it was true when I first met Sam, I couldn't get enough of her either. _No! Rae was nothing like Sam. Rae was different. _I pushed the thought from my head but I knew it would be back, it always was. It seemed that every girl was different to Sam, until they showed me different.

"You alright?" John cut through my thoughts. The one time I was glad for his interruption.

"Uh-huh" I looked at my watch again, it was like it didn't even move.

"You seem distracted" John pushed innocently, he knew something was on my mind.

"Nah just tired" For the most part it was true, I could handle a little bit of lost sleep if it meant spending the night with Raven again.

"And why are you so tired?" Wade looked at me suspiciously, I was used to people doing that. Assuming that they know whats going on in my head. These days it seemed only one person knew what was going on in there and I was waiting for her.

"Gee with all the travelling I wonder why I'm tired"

"You know what really helps with tiredness? Green demons" Rae interrupted smiling. "Ooh I am so gettin one of those today"

"And why are you so happy?" Wade rounded on her.

"Why the british accent? Why the purple t-shirt? Why anything?" Rae shot at him cramming her stuff in her locker.

"Rae are you alright?" John looked at her concerned. "You seem a bit...oh God you've double dosed again haven't you?"

"Yeah a little, ironically did you know that my leg can twist in almost one-hundred and eighty degree angle"

All three of us looked at her concerned, she was flexible but that was just wrong.

"Don't worry I'll get the doctor to look at it. Speaking of which we should get going"

"Ah so who is taking you today? Me or John?"

"Randy is taking me to the doctor"

"What?" Wade looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads, he really didn't see that coming.

"Randy is taking me to the doctor" Raven repeated slowly "Am I speaking slow enough for you?"

I couldn't help but snigger, Raven was always known for being blunt, it didn't matter if you were friend or not.

"Why is he taking you?" Wade snapped, he was talking like I wasn't even there.

Raven hobbled up beside me and gently put her hand on my shoulder "Oh thank God you are real. I thought I was seeing vipers again"

"Why is he taking you to the hosiptal?" Wade demanded again.

"Because I asked him too thats why" Rae answered "Unless you've changed your mind Randy?"

"No but I was hoping we could make a stop on the way"

"Oh yeah for what?"

I turned up and whispered my intentions in her ear, that giggle that escaped her lips was like music to my ears.

"Well lets go before I lose the urge to fool around with you" Rae laughed before heading out the door "See you guys later!"

"So why didn't you tell him that we slept together last night. It's obvious your dying too" Raven asked once we were on the road.

"And how is that obvious?"

"You got that glint in your eye when he realised that I had chosen you over him"

"Ok how the fuck do you do that?" At times I started to think that she could read minds with the way she just seemed to know things.

Rae laughed gently "Randy I used to be a psychologist, it's my job to know"

"You realise that your no longer a psychologist right, just thought I would point that out"

"Well I have this annoying habit of psycho-analyzing everyone I come in contact with"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged "When your as smart as I am you gotta find some way to entertain yourself"

"And what have you found out?"

"If your dying to ask something, just ask Randy. I'll either answer or I won't"

"What makes you think I want to ask something?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes"

"Just trying to get inside your head, trying to think the way you do" I shrugged, I was quite enjoying this conversation even if knowing us it could take an ugly turn at any moment.

"Randy sweetie trust me the last place you wanna be is inside my head"

"You really think your head is as bad as mine?" I didn't mean to sound so offended but that sentence got to me. She wasn't the only one with issues.

"I didn't realise it was a competition"

And with one sentence she had bought me out of that potentially bad mood. "Everything is a competition with me" I joked turning the corner.

Raven laughed "See that is exactly why I like you Randy, your a puzzle"

"How's that now?"

"You don't do what others expect you too, you always seem to keep people guessing including me"

"How do you mean?" She was back to confusing again, she had a talent for doing that.

"Ok as an example and this is only an example Randy, people don't expect you to feel guilty about my leg but you do because if you didn't why did you apologize? You don't go out of your way to apologize unless your actually sorry"

I didn't say anything for a moment, she (as always) was right. I had done a lot of bad things and not once did I apologize for any of it but I did to her because I actually regretted it.

"I do the same thing" Raven went on. "I apologize only if I'm actually sorry which isn't alot lately"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very weird person Raven" I said pulling up at the double doors.

"I'm not weird Randy I just do things differently to normal people" Raven grinned as I pulled her gently into my arms. "Besides I bet you that you wouldn't look twice at me if I was like the other girls"

"You have to stop being right Rae, it's annoying"

"So is Wade's accent but I don't see that changing anytime soon"


	16. Us against the world

**A/N Warning this contains sexual content so if you dont wanna read about Randy Orton naked stop reading...now**

**Chapter 16 Us against the world**

**Randy's POV**

As soon as work had finished and I had showered I headed up the stairs to see Raven, other than the fact that I was horny, I really wanted to see her. All during work Wade had started his usual I'm-leader-of-Nexus-and-I'm-British-so-you-have-to-be-afraid-of-me crap. It seemed to piss him off more that I just ignored him, I was so tempted to tell him exactly what his so called 'beaten broken' medic was doing last night and what she would hopefully be doing for the rest of her nights, but I didn't. I wanted to tell her that first before I told anyone else. It wasn't hard to find her room, she always stayed in room thirteen it seemed to be a compulsion. Before I tapped on the door I turned my phone off, way too many people had my number and knowing them they would ring just as I was about to get her naked. The light wasn't on in her room and for a moment I thought that she was asleep. Slightly defeated I tapped on the door, if she was asleep then I guess I would wake her up.

"Who is it?" Rae called out, underneath I saw a flicker of light. That just made me wonder what the fuck she was actually doing in there because knowing Raven it could of been anything. She wasn't exactly normal at the best of times.

"Randy"

"It's unlocked" Raven called out lazily, when I came in she wasn't doing anything too weird, just lying in bed reading a book by torch light.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked as she turned the torch off and flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Probably not" Rae put her book away "I saw your match, very impressive" She patted the spare side of the bed motioning me to join her, I flopped down beside her.

"Thank you" I couldn't help but pull the blankets back, a little disappointed at her black flannel pyjamas. I would of thought some sort of frilly lingerie like the kind she used to wear when she wrestled.

"If you don't like them you can always take them off" She said seductively rubbing her hand down my chest to the growing bulge in my jeans. Before I got to the fun part I wanted the other stuff outta the way, guess I was growing up a little because I realised it wasn't just about me anymore. I had hurt her enough.

"Rae" I breathed, just feeling her touch me was enough to distract me.

She put her fingers on my lips, "Shhh, no talking until you have fucked me"

Just hearing those words pushed everything from my brain and all I could think of was being inside her. I kissed her hard forcing her onto her back. I moved until I was ontop of her, my body pressing into her's. Instead of undoing her shirt I just ripped it open. I had to slow down before it was all over too quickly. Lazily I kissed down her neck to her nipples.

"Randy" She moaned her hands over my head. Instead of going down her stomach I put my hand on her pj bottoms and stroked her through the material. I was toying with her and she knew it. Rae grabbed my wrist and tried to force it in her pants but I held my wrist still so she got nothing. Realising that it wasn't going to work she put her hands to better use and started undoing my jeans. She slipped her hand inside and started to stroke my hard cock, just feeling her soft hands was enough to almost end it. Before she could I grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. I looked at her beautiful silver eyes before I dipped my head to kiss her again, sliding one hand back between her legs I went back to my stroking, her breath coming in short gasps as I increased. The arousal on her pants was enough encouragement needed to give her what she wanted. Raven let out a deep growl as I slipped my hands inside her pants, my fingers just feeling up the lips of her.

"You are so fucking wet" I slipped a finger inside her making her moan again,

"More" Raven breathed, "More Randy"

Giving in I slid in another finger before I started to move them in and out. Raven just kept breathing harder and harder, the presure building inside her. I kissed her hard, my tongue forcing inside her mouth. She groaned against my lips as my fingers dived faster inside her wet cunt.

"Randy!" Her back arched up as juices sprayed over my fingers, her whole body shuddered under my touch. When she had settled down I took my hand out and licked my fingers. "You taste so fucking good"

"Have you finished teasing me?" Her face flushed from the heat but still she had that satisfyed smile on her face.

"No" I said ripping her bottoms off and forcing her legs apart. Raven on my fingers was good but Raven from the source was even better,

"Please fuck me Randy" Raven pleaded.

"Not until you come again" I said before licking up the juices, taking the little ball in mouth she bucked against my face turning me on even more. It didn't take long for her second orgasm to rip through her, more juices hitting my chin and tongue. Grinning greedily I took my pants off before guiding my cock inside her pussy, "Now I will fuck you"

The best she could she hooked her legs around my back forcing me in deeper until I was buried up to hilt. Slowly at first we moved together, soon those animalistic instincts took over and the bedsprings creaked loudly beneath our writhing. Louder the moans grew and didn't give a fuck who heard, her pussy felt too good to care.

"Rae" I shot another load deep inside her, another orgasm shooting through her. Those beautiful eyes shut in pure ectasy and for a moment she looked like an exquisite tattooed angel. Unlike me instead of trying to think of a reason to leave I flopped down beside her, her body entwined in mine. I had to admit I enjoyed that alot more than I usually did, guess people were right sex was better when you were actually in love with the person.

**Raven's POV**

We just lay there sweaty and tired, happy to just be silent until we fell asleep. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping until my head stopped pounding with questions, this was the only time I hated having a high IQ, it made you question everything. His relaxed breathing drapped over my shoulders, his heart beat pounded on my back. I guess I just needed answers, surely a few honest answers wasn't asking for too much. Before I talked to him and possibly woke him up I just thought about it again. It seemed as though I was still angry at him for he did to my leg but I wasn't, I knew I wasn't, but from a psychological point of view it wasn't normal for me to feel this way about him. Even I had admitted that it was wrong, but if it was so fucking wrong then why did being arms feel right? Why was it that this was the only thing that felt good? I also knew that no one was going to understand this, my family, friends and everyone in between was going to question my sanity. I let out a deep sigh, I wasn't really too worried about what others would think or say, I didn't give a fuck before I wasn't about to start now. The last thing that pounded in my skull was the fact that I didn't know what the fuck this meant to him, if I was just a woman on his hit list then could he just tell me that so I can move on and give my heart to someone that actually wants it.

"You ok?" Randy asked gently his fingertips sweeping over my neck.

I guess it was time for the ice-pick to the heart, "What are we doing?"

"We're lying in bed after some very good sex"

I giggled gently "You know that's not what I meant"

Randy didn't say anything and I wondered if he was getting the ice-pick ready. I wished he would hurry up about it because I really wanted to sleep.

"Does this feel wrong to you?" I asked him honestly, honesty had never failed me before and I hoped this wasn't the time it would backfire on me.

"No"

I rolled over in his arms and looked at him, reading his expression through his eyes, "This doesn't feel wrong to you?"

"Should it?"

"I don't know all I know is I want you even if you don't feel the same."

Stroking stray hair from my face he looked deep into my eyes "Who says I don't feel the same?"

"I do unless you tell me different in the next thirty seconds" I smiled softly at him.

"I do want you Rae, I always have and I know deep down I always will"

"Because you love me" I teased, this was really unlike the Viper but at least he was at last being honest. I had to give him that.

"Don't push it" Randy kissed me on the forehead. "You know Rae alot of people are really not going to like this"

"And I care why? I never cared what people thought before I ain't gonna start now"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you"

Against my will my eyes began to close and I wound up falling asleep in his arms, for the first time in forever I was happy and no one was going to take that away from me. Nobody.


	17. Are you insane?

**Chapter 17 Are you insane? **

**Randys POV**

It had been almost three weeks since that night, the entire locker room had heard about the latest development and it made me wonder if Raven was right, when exactly did we work? From what I heard she was the one getting the brunt of it, everyone was questioning her sanity, everyone except me. She wasn't insane she just did things differently. When I got to the main locker room after training and enduring almost an hour and a half of questions from Adam I just really wanted to sit down.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Randy" John answered, he and Daniel Bryan seemed to be the only ones that didn't question my motives for wanting to be with Rae, even my own father had his doubts (which he so kindly shared with me by shouting through the phone).

"So Randy I saw Raven talking to Alicia before, did you finally let her off her leash?" Wade remarked innocently. I had a slight control freak problem I can admit that but as you learnt very fast you can't control Raven, she like me did what she wanted when she wanted.

"Yeah she doesn't like it when I pull it"

"Only because you out weigh me by like two hundred pounds" Raven grinned hobbling in.

"Are you calling me fat?" I demanded playfully pulling her into my lap making the guys groan.

"No I'm calling me small"

"That depends on which part your looking at"

"Would you two get a room" John rolled his eyes at us.

"We have one sadly your in it" Raven shot at him, "And did you hear me complaining when you were doing this with my sister?"

John laughed "To be fair Rae, we had to keep that a secret"

"And yet somehow I found out and you two took that as a sign to do this lovey-dovey crap in front of me"

"Like what exactly?" I asked looking at her.

"You know the traditional no you hang up first before they actually hang up and the I love you a million times"

I cracked up laughing, it suited John to do that but it was still funny,

John shot her an evil look "Maybe you should tell Randy what happened to your last boyfriend?"

Raven laughed "I shot him with my crossbow"

"Why?"

"He pissed me off" She shrugged picking up my cards, finally I was dealt into the game.

"And suddenly I don't feel safe"

"Aw did I scare the viper" Rae teased gently.

"Well I just found out my girlfriend is a cold-blooded psychopath, I may need a second to get over it. Ok I'm over it"

It was just a normal moment and for that split second in time no one seemed to remember that our best RAW Diva was crippled by me.

"Who exactly is playing, you or Orton?" Wade looked at her annoyed.

"We're both playing" Rae answered putting down a card.

"Oh great you get the genius. That's fair" Wade grumbled putting down his cards.

We all laughed as her phone began to ring, my entrance theme blaring out of her back pocket. She made no move to grab it and just went on with the game.

"Uh babe your ass is ringing"

"In heaven that means a gay angel just got it's wings" Rae pulled her phone out and looked at it, again she just ignored it and put it in her pocket.

"Are you going to answer that?" John looked at her.

"Nope" Rae handed the cards back to me and grabbed her Ipod cramming the headphones in her ears. It was her way of blocking out the world, we all knew that. I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was, it was either her father or her sister. For the past three weeks she had been dodging their calls. Apparently it would only end badly and she didn't want to fight anymore. I could see the heartbreak in her eyes though, she missed her family and it was me that were keeping them apart.

**Raven's POV**

After the eigth missed phone call my sister finally got it, I wasn't about to speak to her because I knew what she would say. When I first arrived in this company and began the war (as I called it) with Randy, it was Iziah that lent on. She was the one who would spend hours with me on the phone thinking up different murder methods for him. When I got out of the hospital and I went through the depression she kept me positive by thinking up more grotesque ways to kill him so me and him in a relationship was going to make her question my sanity and possibly start a fight between me and her, I didn't want that but I knew that she wouldn't stop fighting until she had gotten her own way which would be me and Randy not seeing each other, and that wasn't going to happen either. By the end of the day I was ready to break my phone and possibly kill someone. Instead of Iziah ringing me every six seconds, my father thought he would give it a try. I just made my way up to the hotel room I was now sharing with Randy. There was a sentence I never thought I would say. For once he finished work before I did so the door was unlocked. Randy was sprawled out on his toned stomach watching some horror film. "Someone is tired" He commented looking up at me.

"Wow your so observant"

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired and sore" I sighed flopping down beside him so we were side by side. Just laying like that I realised just how small I was next too him. I really hoped he didn't want sex tonight because I really had no energy for anything. Randy sat up instantly and rubbed my shoulders, the tiredness and stress of the day instantly melted under his skilled hands.

"Have you answered the phone yet?"

"Nope, and I don't intend too"

"You can't avoid them forever Raven"

I turned my head and looked at him, "You do realise that there not exactly Randy Orton fans"

He chuckled softly "I didn't expect them to be"

On cue my phone began to ring again, I swear by the time she actually got the message I would really hate the song Voices. Randy pushed it into my hands "Answer the phone Rae"

"I don't want too"

"You know you can't avoid them forever because if your sister is anything like you, she is very persistant"

"Randy this phonecall is only going to end badly and I don't want that because right now I'm happy"

"Rae they aren't going to go away just because you want to them too, answer the phone and if it ends in a fight then maybe there is something I could do to cheer you up" Randy lent down and kissed me on the neck.

Sighing I tried to stand up but he grabbed my hand, "You don't have to leave the room Rae"

"Yeah I do because there are some things you may not wanna hear"

"I don't care, stay here I'm in the middle of massaging you"

For the first time today I smiled "Fine but if you hear something you don't like I warned you"

Laying back down on the bed Randy massaged my shoulders again and I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"RAVEN VENOM MICHALES! OF ALL THE SICK, TWISTED FUCKED UP THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST!

Iziah screamed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear, now I was possibly deaf. "Whoa! What are you middle naming me for?"

"You know why!" Iziah snapped again but at least she had stopped screaming. "I just heard what your doing"

"Ah so you heard that I stuck my arrows in Dad's dishwasher. I was going to put them in my own but his was closer"

"Not that you idiot. I'm talking about your relationship with that fuck-tard"

"Hey! I am not in a relationship with Jack Swagger! and whoever told you that is a damn dirty liar"

"I'm talking about that idiot Randy Orton" Iziah growled.

"Oh right, trust me Izzy. That man is many things but an idiot isn't one of them"

"Are you taking your pills?" Iziah snapped suddenly, I rolled my eyes wondering when she was going to bring that up.

"Yes I'm taking my pills, and I'm sleeping and eating and following the doctors orders"

"And your with him why?" Iziah demanded "That jackass is the reason your no longer wrestling"

"Why is it that the only person that doesn't mention that anymore is the guy that did it? I mean you would think that he of all people would be the one rubbing my nose in it, but no it's everyone else doing that and he's the one trying to help me"

Iziah sighed "Raven it's like you have forgotten what he did"

"Trust me I ain't forgotten Izzy I've just moved on maybe you should do the same"

"Raven that is the same man that punched you in the face and broke your cheek bone"

"And I punched him in the balls, possibly ending his ability to breed" I knew what she was doing and I had an answer for everything she was about to say.

"He is the one that told management that you weren't good enough to be a champion"

"And I'm the one that made cheap stabs at him about his ex-wife"

"Raven"

"Iziah"

"Rae he cornered you put you in the hospital with broken ribs, you were lucky he didn't puncture a lung"

"And I grabbed a chain and choked him until he almost died"

"What's your point?" Iziah snapped at me clearly annoyed that I wasn't seeing the point in her story.

"My point is you all act like I'm the innocent party in this, I hurt him just as much as he hurt me."

"Yeah well everything you did pails in comparasion to what he did to you"

I sighed "Look I don't wanna fight Izzy, either you can accept he is my partner or you can't"

"Raven do me a favour, repeat this sentence outloud. I Raven Michales am dating Randy Orton. The same man that ended my career"

"What the hell is the point of that?"

"Just do it"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes "I Raven Michales am dating Randy Orton. The same man that ended my career"

"Do you hear how crazy that sounds Raven? Your in love with the same guy that took everything from you and your wondering why I'm questioning your sanity"

"Look if you can't accept that Randy is my partner then there ain't much I plan to do about it"

"What are you saying Raven?"

"You know me Izzy I won't shut the door on you guys but if you shut it on me then I'm not gonna waste time in trying to open it"

Sadly I hung up on her and put the phone away.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked gently as I put my head on my arms.

"I will be unless..." I stopped halfway through my sentence.

"Unless what?" Randy settled down beside me.

"Unless you plan to leave me as well"

"That will never happen"


	18. Intervention

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed the story so far and have enjoyed it, I still don't know when or how it will end because I keep adding and deleting. But thank you to those who have and as promised more story and possibly more Randy Orton naked because that cures everything.

**Chapter 18 Intervention**

**Raven's POV**

Despite the fact that Iziah wasn't speaking to me and soon enough I would have my father here, I was feeling pretty upbeat. For once my leg wasn't rattling with pain despite the fact that at half past three in the morning someone wanted sex and I can tell you it wasn't me. It was like he had a buzzer in his head telling him wake up! you need sex now!. I smiled at the thought of the memory, thinking back it did sound pretty bad and probably didn't do him any favours but as Iziah used to say everything looks bad when you remember it. When I got to work my mood was deflated by hearing voices in my head, or blaring out of my cellphone as it were. I knew Iziah wouldn't let this go easily, she never let anything go if she thought she was right which seemed to be alot. Before I threw it at the wall it was lucky that I checked the caller ID because it wasn't Iziah, it was my older sister Harmorni. I didn't hold hope that this conversation would end well either but anything was better than talking to Iziah or Dad right now.

"Hey Harm"

"Morning Rae, how are you?"

"Fine"

"I assume you know why I'm calling"

"Yeah and I would thank you to stay out of my business"

"Raven Izzy is worried about you and so am I"

"Well I'm fine"

"You don't have to get snappy" Harmoni sighed at me. "I'm concerned about your health"

"Harm, my mental and physical health is perfectly fine"

"How can you say that? Your boyfriend crippled you!"

"Yeah sure when you say it like that, it sounds bad"

She didn't say anything for a moment, obviously she was choosing her next words very carefully. "Dad isn't happy Rae, he's on his way to see you"

"Yeah cause I didn't see that coming" I muttered, "Look I have work to do so either accept he is my partner or don't, it's up to you" I hung up before she could debate it any further. I was sick of people doing this to me, why the hell can't they just build a fucking bridge already, I did. It was like I wasn't allowed to be happy, I had to be depressed my entire life well fuck that. Still annoyed I made my way to the Nexus locker room, this was going to be a very long day. Luckily I didn't have to spend too long with them and I could escape fast. All through out my work Wade kept staring at my hips, that angry look on his face. On each hip I had small brusies, I knew what he was thinking, swiftly I told him it was from the crutches which was to be expected when your on them twenty-four seven. He settled down a little after that, I swear he was so over protective it was like working with a british male version of my sister. I looked down at my list again, someone had noticed that I was getting bored with my current people so they added more, it really didn't make a difference at the end of the day I still wound up bored, I was naturally just a fast worker even with the crutches. Apparently I had to check our Divas due to some sort of complaint from the Bella twins. This was going to be fun, cue the sarcasm.

"Oh for the love of crap" I snapped at no-one as the voices started again. I should either change the song or change the number. "What?" I barked into the reciever, I was coming to the end of my patience.

"Either you've had no food or no sleep, possibly no sex but I don't see how that would work"

I finally smiled "Hello Storm, how are you?"

Storm had to be my favourite cousin, don't get me wrong I loved all my family (well most of it) but Storm seemed to be the only one that believed that I wasn't insane, she knew me almost better than Iziah did. If anyone was bound to understand this, it was Storm.

"I am good, hubby is annoying me"

"Punch him with a crowbar, that works"

Storm laughed "How exactly do you punch someone with a crowbar"

"Very difficultly. I take it you've talked to Izzy"

"Yeah and Dad asked me to talk to you"

Figures Triple H would get his daughter to do his dirty work, "Oh yeah, about what?"

"Before I get to that Rae, I have three questions of my own"

"Uh-huh"

"Is this something you both want?"

"Yes"

"And your happy?"

"What? Right at this very moment in time?"

"Haha, are you happy with him?"

"In general?"

"Raven!"

"Sorry, yes I am happy with him."

"Good for you, I'm happy for you" Storm giggled, I could just picture her giving me a thumbs up.

"You had a third question" I reminded her.

"Yeah, have you seen my keys? I swear I put them in my pocket"

"Have you tried the other pocket?"

"Ah! Your a genuis"

"So what is it that Uncle Hunter asked you to talk to me about, as if I don't know"

"Well I am a woman of my word Rae as you are, so I am only doing this to keep my word and it doesn't in any way reflect my true feelings. Keep that in mind"

"I will"

"Stop seeing him" Storm demanded.

"Not gonna happen"

"Well I've done all I could do" Storm laughed "Anyways when will you be home next, I was hoping we could catch up"

"I'll be home tomorrow"

"Sweet oh and by the way so you know, Jamie is on your side too even if she doesn't really understand why people are mad at him"

I smiled at the thought of Jamie asking repeatedly why people were saying I was crazy while John calmly explained again, when Jamie was younger she sustained a permanant injury to her brain, making her slightly challenged as Izzy so kindly put it. Jamie didn't understand much in the way of life but if she could understand this then maybe it was every other fucker that was an idiot.

"Why is it that your brain is psychologically damaged and her's is physcially damaged but you two are the only one's that get it?"

"Because people are stuck in the past and Jam likes his tattoos" Storm laughed. "Careful she may rub his arms"

"Yeah well me first" I laughed looking at my watch "I should go Storm, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Will do and if I have the energy I'll bring Jamie"

As I made my way to the Diva's locker room that happy mood was coming back in waves, at long last it seemed that people were starting to get it, even if they didn't at least two people (other than Randy) cared about my happiness. Almost every Diva was in the locker room in a large group, they all stopped talking when I came in. Gail, Nattie, Mickie, Beth ad Melina on one side of the room. Kelly, Eve, Lay-Cool and Alicia on the other side.

"Well this can't be good"

"Raven this is an intervention" Nattie spoke up. "We are worried about you"

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing, seriously and people were saying I was fucked up. "Look I know I take alot of drugs but believe me I don't enjoy it, well I do sometimes but man that Codine fucks you up"

"We're not talking about that"

"Yeah I got that" I shot a look at Nattie clearly annoyed. "Should I tell you what this is about or should I just act retarded?"

"Raven you are obviously not well" Nattie started making me roll my eyes, "There is something wrong Rae and you need help"

"The only thing that is wrong is you people interferring in my business every six seconds"

"Raven you can't expect us to believe that you are of sound mind when your dating him"

"Wait a moment Nattie, wasn't it you that told me to put my pride aside and ask for his help?"

"Raven, you needed to get to that appointment, I would of told you to put your pride away for the Miz if it meant you got to the hospital"

"I'm just glad he was working that day, I would of killed him"

Beth laughed "I know, I am this close to Glam-slamming him through some glass or pushing him off a bridge"

"You do that and I'll provide the alibai and if it comes to it Beth, my cousin Storm can be your lawyer"

"Raven!" Nattie stomped her foot inpatiently "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love him" I shrugged making the almost all of them (except Mickie, Mel and Beth) gasp in horror. I didn't see the big deal in it actually, everyone knew I loved him including him. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Gail looked at me.

"Yes, something about rainbows right?" Ok I probably wasn't helping my case but c'mon some people just needed to grow up, guess I was one of them.

"You said you loved him" Alicia looked at me "You love him?"

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal Alicia"

"Because he's shown you that sweet side to him?" Nattie started "Let me tell you Rae, we've all seen that side to him. It usually happens when he wants something and that something is usually sex"

It was no secret to me that he used our Divas as his casual sex toys and admittedly I was a little paranoid about it but at the moment I just didn't care.

"Rae he has already hurt you and now your just giving him opportunities to do it"

"Well if you have no injuries I'm going to go" I just ignored her comments, that anger creeping back to my brain.

I made my way to the main locker room, luckily it was empty. I was back to seeing red and I hoped that no one came in here for a little bit, I knew I could be dangerous when I was this angry. The last thing I needed was an assult charge on my file, (although I hadn't had one of those in a while)

Skillfully I pulled out a chair and sat down, just looking at the metal lockers. Maybe they were right, maybe being with him wasn't the right move and I should end it before I really did get hurt. Just thinking that got my blood boiling, I couldn't give him up not when I had finally had him as my own. Trembling slightly I picked up one of my crutches and started to smack the metal lockers with all my strength. The metal clang sent vibrations up my arms, I didn't care I just kept smacking them, the metal being dented and bent under the crushing blows. Slowly my anger at my family and supposed friends slowly fading as I kept smacking the lockers, frustration seeping through me. I hated this, I really thought people would be happy for me guess I was just asking way too much. The crutches were stopped suddenly and I looked up into Randy's eyes, just seeing them made me realise that I couldn't let him go I loved him way too much. I let it go and fell into his arms. "Please tell me this will be alright"

"I give you my word it will be Rae"

"Tell me the next one to upset me will be punted in the skull" I sighed against his chest, those delicious tattooed arms covering almost my entire back.

"The next one to hurt you will be punted in the skull so hard their head comes off"

"And if that's you?" I looked at him sadly.

Gently his fingers swept over my face "Then your sister can have her psychotic way with me"

I giggled gently, it didn't seem like much but then again letting yourself go willingly to a psycho like Iziah it was obvious you meant business about something. In this case him not hurting me.

"I love you" I whispered gently.

"I love you too"


	19. Revenge of the heart

**Chapter 19 Revenge of the heart**

**Randy's POV**

After all the time away I was glad to be home again, things felt like they were finally starting to pick up. I had convinced Sam to let Ally stay for the weekend even though I hadn't managed to convince Rae of the same thing. Through out the plane ride she was quiet, just staring into space. This was really hurting her not that she would tell you that. I think oddly enough it hurt her more to hear the words your insane than it was to have her family be pricks but then again I could be wrong. After a very long day and plane trip I was comfortably sitting on the couch with Ally watching cartoons. The whole thing seemed comical to me but it made her happy so I endured Spongebob, admittedly it was kinda funny. I text Raven earlier but she still hadn't gotten back to me and I was worried that something had happened, apparently her father wasn't very happy, even I knew a pissed off Shawn Michales wasn't a good thing.

"Dad your leg is vibrating" Ally giggled as I pulled the phone from my pocket.

"What would I do without you" I opened the phone up and there was the familiar bright message from Rae, I couldn't help the smile on my face. _Sorry 4 l8 reply was fixin stuf how is ur girl?_

_Ally is fine we watchin SBSP wht the fuck is a sea bear? LOL _

_A sea bear? you mean like the 1's that DONT EXSIST!_

_oh god now theres 2 of them _

_lol admit it, its funny_

"Who is that daddy?" Ally looked up at me, her bright eyes shining. She already knew that I was in relationship with her thanks to Sam and her big mouth.

"Raven"

"How is she? is her leg better?"

Ally didn't seem to understand that her leg would never heal and I wasn't about to lie and tell her it would. "No her leg isn't better but she is good"

"I like her, she was nice and your right she is pretty" Ally giggled. She had taken a shine to Raven and now that I gave her a chance I could see why.

_R u feelin beta?_

_I am i ben fixin stuf all day its amazin wat hammering nails can do for ur aggression LOL _

_do I want 2 no?_

_lol jus fixin my house its a sorta DIY project. currently im kickin ass LOL _

The reply was cut short due to the door-bell. I looked at my watch expecting it to be later than eight o'clock.

"I'll get it" Ally said helpfully, I really couldn't be fucked moving. "Grandad!"

"Hello my girl, I missed you" Dad swept her up. "Have you been good?'

"I'm always good Grandpa" Ally laughed, it was true she was a good girl.

The look in his eyes told me he wanted more than to just see his granddaughter.

"Ally why don't you go and get ready for bed, I'll be there soon"

"Ok good-night Grandpa"

"Night baby"

"Reason your here?" I asked flicking off the tv, that yellow sponge was beginning to get to me.

"Didn't realise I needed a reason to see my son"

"Since last week yeah you do"

"I wanted to talk to you about Raven"

I rolled my eyes, "And I thought she had it bad"

"Son listen to me, there are three kinds of women in this world. Sluts, golddiggers and psychopaths. Annie was a golddigger, Samantha was a slut, guess which one Raven is"

"Whats your point Dad?"

"You don't think it's strange that you do this horrible thing and she just lets it go? You and I both know that you don't just forgive something like that"

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I had to admit that deep down he had a very valid point.

"You don't think it's a tad odd that instead of hating you like a normal person she "falls in love" with you?"

"I never said she was normal, I don't think she claimed that either"

"Randy be careful, I've seen the look in that girl's eyes and I can tell you she is cold-blooded psychopath"

"Yeah I got the memo Dad, thank you" I rolled my eyes again "When she murders me I'll make sure to note in the will that you were right"

Dad sighed at my horrible choice of words "Randy just be careful, psychopaths are the most dangerous of all women and with that girl's knowledge she may be unstoppable"

"Will do" I saluted him just to annoy him really. I shut the door quietly, Alana was still brushing her teeth I could hear her talking away to herself about something. Dad had made a very valid point and even though I knew the truth I couldn't help but get a little paranoid. Maybe Dad was right, Rae was dangerous and I should end it before she realises what it is I did and she actually snaps.


	20. WTF?

**Chapter 20 WTF?**

**Raven's POV**

Pale morning light crawled over my bedroom basking me in a blanket of warmth. His muscular body lay next to mine as his lips kissed my neck gently. I groaned pulling his body closer to mine, the scent of him lingering in my nostrils. His strong soft hands trailed up my thighs squeezing the flesh gently. I parted my legs for him, his fingers running over my sensitive bits. That deep groan spilled from my lips again as his fingers worked over me, pulling me closer his tongue slid into my mouth. His whole body smothered mine as he ground his hard-on against me, I needed him inside now more than ever.

"Raven" A voice called from a distance, I looked up at Randy and realised he hadn't said a word, his mouth still on mine. "Raven!" The voice kept calling louder and louder and I tried my best to block it out, it just wouldn't go away. I scrunched my eyes shut as the voice just kept going on and on, at last my eyes sprung open and I realised that I was dreaming about Randy. Annoyed I grabbed my crutches and rolled out of bed, that dream felt so real I hated waking up. When I got to the door I found Dad standing on my door-step worry etched in his blue eyes.

"Morning Raven" Dad hugged me happily before barging his way inside. "Sorry if I woke you"

"It's alright. Is there a reason your here so early?"

"Yes I wanted to give you this" Dad handed me a bit of paper. "I want you to sign it"

"What is it exactly?" I just looked at him, low tactics weren't beneath my father afterall us girls learnt it somewhere.

"Read it and find out" Dad looked at me "I'm only doing what I think is right Raven"

Not really liking this I unfolded the paper and looked at it for a moment. The words jumped at me and my entire body felt like it was on fire, ok I didn't expect him to go this far. "You want me to have a psych exam?"

"Yes"

I couldn't believe it, "You really want me to have a psych exam?

"Yes, I don't know what's going on in your head lately Rae, maybe a pro could tell me"

"Ok not only are you saying I'm insane your saying my skills as a psychologist don't count"

"Raven please, take the exam. If your of sound mind you wouldn't have a problem doing it"

"Dad that doesn't make sense" I said through clenched teeth "I am not taking a psych test"

To my surprise he smiled "I didn't expect you to say yes to that. Rae I don't like this not one bit"

"Well there's a club you can join, Iziah is finally the president of something." I said gathering some tools. I was up so I may as well do some work.

"I don't want to fight with you Raven"

"And I don't want you people telling me that I can't be happy"

"I never said that"

"Well I hate to tell you this Dad, but I am happy and it's because I'm with Randy so either accept it or disown me, it's your choice"

"Raven I am not going to disown you" Dad closed his eyes at my over acting. I didn't think it was over acting, I was being honest as usual.

"But you don't want me with him either?"

"No"

"So again I come to accept or disown. Either way I don't really care"

He just looked at me, we had fought before but this was a case of two bulls locking horns, one of us had to give in and it wasn't going to be me, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. It wasn't going to be him either.

"You can't mean that Raven"

"I've already lost one father, another won't make a difference"

Dad just looked at me sadly before leaving. I had hurt his feelings I knew but he didn't seem to care that he had hurt mine.


	21. Bitter sweet moments

**Chapter 21 Bitter sweet moments**

**Raven's POV**

After Dad left I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the broken porch. Three years ago I had purchased this two story gothic styled house on the pretense of fixing it up, it was my project for the month. After about two days after I bought it and began my repairs Steph called and decided right then that she wanted me to be Smackdown's newest Diva, so my plans were put on hold. Each time I was home I did a little bit more and slowly it was becoming beautiful again. There was still a lot to be done not that I cared it gave me something to focus on. I went down the end of the porch and grabbed a chair as I looked over the broken railing, I had replaced it yesterday and now it just needed to nailed in place and painted. I turned up the music as I began to work, everything just needed to be blocked out for now, I just couldn't be bothered anymore. It sounds crazy but the least complicated time of my life was when I was in the mental hospital, I knew what was going on then whearus now I had no fucking idea. I did regret the words I said to Dad because at the end of the day he was my father but he was treating me as though I didn't know how to take care of myself, I had been looking after myself since I was thirteen, I think I could handle it.

"I take it the meeting with Uncle Shawn didn't go well?" Storm cut through me that smile on her pale slender face.

"He wants me to take a psych exam" I said taking out the headphones "Seriously, why in the blue hell do I need a psych exam?"

Storm laughed sitting beside me "Because your insane duh" Storm was a tall girl with a heart of gold despite the hard life she had growing up. When you looked at her you instantly thought of Storm from the X-Men, only her white hair and eyes were actually real.

"Thanks for that Storm"

She tucked her long legs underneath her "So will you do it?"

"Yeah right after I scoop out my eyeballs with a junkie's recently used cooking spoon"

"I should take that as a no?"

"Not just a no, a hell no"

Storm pulled out a couple of smokes from her shirt and offered me one. "And how does Dan feel about this?" She knew how much Dan ment to me afterall he was one of my best friends.

"Same way you do, unlike some people he knows me"

"Whoa whoa whoa, he thinks my husband is hot?"

I had to laugh "Yes thats exactly what I'm saying Storm, Daniel thinks Jeff is hot"

"Anyone spell kinky three way?"

"I don't think that will happen Storm, but hey keep the dream alive"

"Maybe that's how you can get Randy and Dan to be friends, have a kinky three way"

"Knowing my luck with their egos I'll be the one being left out"

Storm cracked up laughing "I think I should be questioning his sanity for wanting to be with someone who takes cheap stabs at him"

"That wasn't a cheap stab Storm I was merely speaking the truth"

"You can't have a kinky three way anyway, with his "type" he would only prefer it if it were another woman" Storm was a psychologist as well, a damn good one as it were.

"I know why do you think I ain't told him that I'm bi-sexual. I think that would make his day" I laughed. "And if you tell him that I will never forgive you"

Storm laughed "I have to actually meet him first Raven and after I do I will casually let it slip that your last partner was a woman"

"Thank you for that Storm, I knew I could count of you"

She looked around the house for a minute "How much have you done exactly?"

"Not alot" I admitted "I'm still finding stuff that needs to be repaired but it helps with the 'issues'"

"Would you like some help? With the house" Storm added quickly.

"Nah I'll be alright"

"You know maybe you should take the psych test, maybe it will get your Dad off your back"

"You know it won't Storm, it will just add more fuel to the fire when we all know the only thing you should be adding to a fire is good old vitamin G"

"Are you absoutely sure that it's Harmoni thats the pyromaniac and not you? Everything is to do with fire with you"

"I like fire, it burns" I cackled wildly at her.

"Ironic"

"What is?"

"The guy that ruined your life is the guy that is now making it better"

I just looked at her a little hurt she didn't seem to notice as she went on. "I guess that just shows how strong love can be, when you love someone you accept the pain that comes with it and the faults that they carry"

I got what she meant, it wasn't another attack she was saying exactly what I was thinking. Great minds think alike.

"You know the Randy Orton you see in the wrestling"

"Yeah"

"Same one in real life"

"Charming"

I gave a slight chuckle before going on "But I can't help but wonder if it's just a wall he built around himself to protect himself."

"Question is how did you get through the defences?"

"I'm not sure I have well not entirely at least"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me confused, even Storm wasn't immune to the confusion I could bring.

"Just little things he does for me."

"Aw does he carry you up the stairs like Harmoni's husband does when she stubs her toe and claims she can't walk" Storm teased.

"No thank God cause being in his arms makes me horny and I have no energy to be fucking him twenty-four seven" I grinned at her as she shuddered.

"Rae I will give you a million dollars if you never say that again"

"Do you remember me tellin you about Scott?"

"Oh you mean the bastard that used to keep your crutches away from you and then broke up with you because of your leg then tried to get back with you after you had the operation?"

"Yeah you would think that Randy would be that insensitive too but he's not. He's prooved that repeatedly" She didn't say anything as I continued on, I really needed to get this out. "The morning after we spent the night together one of my first thoughts were getting to my crutches, I actually didn't put it past him to think of putting them beside me but my feet hit the floor and there they were"

"Wow he actually had a good idea"

I shot her an evil look "I'm sorry that was mean, go on"

"It's stupid in a way"

"Rae nothing is stupid unless it's coming outta Iziah's mouth"

"Just weird little things he does for me I guess." I sighed flicking my butt down the drive. "It's just nice to have someone that understands"

Storm patted my hand gently "If anyone deserves some happiness Raven, it's you"


	22. Oh god theres two of them

**A/N ** Iziah isn't an idiot she just acts like one because it's funny and because you always gotta have an idiot somewhere.

**Chapter 22 Oh God there's two of them**

**Randy's POV**

After Ally had been picked up I headed straight over to Raven's. She was right, her house couldn't be missed, it was the biggest one in the street right ontop of a fucking hill. Figures she would pick something difficult to get too. Even though I couldn't spend the weekend with both my girls, Ally got her wish and spent the morning with Rae, they decorated her new crutches. As mean as it sounds (not that I cared) but Raven seemed like a better parent for Ally, it was like Sam didn't even pay fucking attention to her. After striding up the hill and carefully going up the fixed steps I banged on the black door. That seemed to be a recurring theme for her, almost everything was black. The only exceptions were her eyes, her curls and the white polka dots on her wrestling gear.

"It's open!" Rae called out lazily. I walked in to find her on the floor and for a split second I thought she had fallen, I realised that she had sat down to fix the kitchen cupboards.

"Hey you" I sat down beside her as she pulled out her headphones.

"Hey yourself, you ok?"

"Yeah said good-bye to Ally again. Man I hate that woman"

"Yeah if anyone deserves to be punted it's her"

I laughed at her blunt honesty. "I have an idea for you if your interested"

"No, I am not having a kinky three way with you and Daniel"

I just looked at her "I'm sorry, what?"

Rae laughed "Sorry Storm was here yesterday and she bought the idea up. But to your idea"

"How would you like to play poker with us tonight?"

She looked at me for a moment. "Us?"

"You know the guys"

"And?" Raven knew that I was hiding something, I should know by now you can't hide things from her.

"My father will be there too"

"No" Raven stood up looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Randy but I can't do that"

"Why?" Standing in front of her I realised just how small she was and the fact that she didn't get intimidated by me was amazing.

"Because I don't want to hurt you"

"How is playing poker going to hurt me?"

"Because it's obvious that he doesn't like me and you of all people should know that if he starts on me I'm not gonna sit there and take it and I don't want to fight with your father"

Gently I stroked her face "Please Raven, for me"

Sighing she looked at me wrapping her arms around my waist "Fine, but you can't use that line for another three days"

"And you can't use the whole no I can't have sex tonight because my leg is sore excuse"

"Fine how about this, I can't have sex with you because I'm tired"

"I'll show you tired" I retorted lifting her up on the bench. All weekend I had missed being able to kiss her. As my tongue danced with her I slid my hand up her shorts, before I got too far she stopped me.

"I am not having sex on the bench"

A little defeated and annoyed I let go "Fine"

Raven grabbed my shoulders and slid her legs around my waist "However if your up to it, we have a floor right here"

"And I'm pretty sure there is a bed somewhere here"

"Aw but I'm horny now" Raven pouted.

Before I could give her what she wanted the front door rattled making her cry in frustration "Oh for the love of crap!"

"Sorry to interrupt the moment"

"What do you want Izzy?" She practically snapped sliding from my arms, I grabbed her crutches for her so she could stand.

She was the spitting image of her sister and it was a good thing Rae had something to make her different to her sister because for the life of me I couldn't of told them apart, even their tattoos were the same.

"I wanted to talk to you" She shot me a very icy stare, I take it she didn't like me much. Ah well there was a club she could join.

"I'll leave you alone then" I was about to leave when Raven grabbed my hand.

"No you stay, if Izzy doesn't like it she can leave"

"Your going to choose the crippler over your own sister?"

"That kinda has a ring to it don't you think? Although I'm really glad you didn't punch me in the spine cause that would of been really bad"

"Your going to choose the crippler over your own sister?" Iziah repeated again.

"Well he is the only one making me happy right now"

"Fine" Iziah snapped striding right back out the front door. Raven just turned and looked at me muttering something in her foreign language. I didn't have to ask because Iziah burst right back in a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Me sorry Raven."

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Get off me"

Seriously the wrong twin was classed insane if you ask me, looking at me she smiled extending her hand "Hi, I'm Izzy. Rae's sister"

Raven rolled her eyes "Yeah ok I get the point Iziah. You want a fresh slate"

"Yes I do"

Just like that she was serious again, that smile gone from her face. I just looked at them amazed and admittedly a little turned on.

"I lost you once Raven, I don't wanna lose you again" Iziah looked at her twin sadly.

"Yeah well I'm not the one you have a problem with, whether you like it or not he is my partner and if you can't accept that then don't let my door hit your ass on the way out because I don't want ass prints all over my door"

I just cracked up laughing, deep down her defence was sweet, un-needed but sweet. "What? It was funny"

"Yeah it was" Izzy agreed "Wait til she starts talking about screwing the rules and Dan Green"

"Who is Dan Green?"

"You tell me and we'll both know but apparently she can do whatever she wants because she is voiced by Dan Green"

"I can" Raven pouted going back to her cupboards. "And I have money so screw the rules"

"You know I actually feel sorry for you guys, well except John" Iziah said somewhat bitterly. "You guys are travelling with a deranged psychopath who could kill anyone of you at any moment and let me tell you something if it isn't John Cena I'm gonna be pissed"

"That's what I thought except about Wade Barrett"

"Yeah he can die too. And Miz, I really don't like what he's doing. First he steals money in the bank, then he starts being a knob head to Daniel then he makes fun of the way I talk, probably"

"Oh god, make it stop" Raven closed her eyes. I take it this wasn't the first time her sister had gone on a random tangent.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone because I really wanna leave" I laughed to Raven before kissing her on the cheek, her sister still going on about the Miz.

"Ok I'll come over as soon as she leaves hopefully we can finish what we started"

"What YOU started"

"Yeah sure, it's always me starting it"

**Raven's POV**

After Randy had gone Iziah took a seat beside me, her random tangent had stopped at long last. "What happened to your crutches?" She looked at the pink and purple designs that Alana had drawn, I wasn't a fan of the pink and purple but they seemed to keep her happy so it was a small sacrifice that I could live with.

"Randy's daughter helped me draw on them"

"He has a daughter?"

"Yeah"

"Your still mad at me aren't you?"

"Nope, upset because I accepted your partner through all his faults, why can't you accept mine?"

"Yeah I got cha Rae but I'm not liking him. I can't like him after what he did to you, I will however tolerate him"

It was the best I was going to get out of her, Iziah didn't really seem to like anybody these days not that I blamed her. I understood where she was coming from and I didn't expect her to like Randy, I didn't expect anyone to like him but I thought a little respect would suffice.

"So really why are you here? I thought you would fight this until you got your own way"

"Like I said I lost you once I don't wanna lose you again"

"Aww warm fuzzy feeling in the heart"

"Believe me I hate it but you are my sister and your happiness does mean something to me and if it means being with Randy to make you happy then I guess I can hate him in silence"

"You had a chat to Storm I take it"

"Yeah" Iziah admitted "And she has a point I admit. I hate that girl she's like you"

"Crippled?"

"Too smart for her own good"

"So are you Iziah"

"That's why I act like an idiot, it's way more fun"

"Sure. 'act'"

"Your just jealous because the voices are talking to me"

"Apparently their talking to Randy and according to the state their talking to me"

"Probably talking about me too" Iziah grumbled.

"Yeah my voices and his voices get together on a Friday night and talk about you"

"That must be one hell of a party" Iziah remarked as I stood up.

"Yeah and now I must go and shower because I'm all sweaty and gross"

"Do you want me to get your boyfriend back over to help you?"

"Could you? Cause that would be great"

"You should really stop thinking about your boyfriend Raven"

"Never!"


	23. Texas Hold 'Em

**Chapter 23 Texas Hold 'Em**

**Raven's POV**

I still wasn't sure if I wanted to play poker with Randy, not only because I knew how much men liked to win (thanks to my ability to count cards I was really good at poker) but his father had made it perfectly clear that he didn't trust me, now I had to spend an evening with him. Just to make things a little bit worse after I got out of the shower Iziah helped me do some more work on the house, thanks to her distraction I wound up hitting my hand with the hammer, luckily I hadn't broken any bones it just fucking hurt alot. When I got in Wade and Adam were already sitting there, beers in hand.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, are you coming to play poker?"

"That was the plan Wade" I answered sitting down, "Where's Randy?"

"Right here" Randy answered sliding into a seat next to me. "What happened to your hand?"

"I hit it with a hammer"

"Why?" Adam looked at me.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Adam" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Randy I don't think it's a good idea to have a woman play a children's card game" Wade spoke up.

"Your right, I should leave and let you guys play"

Randy grabbed my hand forced me back down "Oh no you don't, you said you would play and your going to play"

"Fine just don't bitch when I win"

**Randy's POV**

I could understand why she wanted to leave but I wasn't going to give up on this easily. I hoped that by the end of tonight, he would see what I did. To be fair it took me three years to see it so I really didn't hold much hope of that.

"See I could leave right now and no one would notice" Rae whispered to me as Wade and Adam argued about something.

"No"

"Alright but I don't see him liking me, he's very stubborn"

"How do you know that?"

"Because your just as stubborn, like father like son"

"Do you ever stop working?"

"Nope"

"Hey guys, I'm your token homosexual for the evening" John Morrison annouced happily, John was one of those guys that you didn't expect to be gay, just like his partner MVP.

"Hey John" We answered as Wade handed him a beer before taking a seat next to Adam.

"You know I have to admit John is kinda cute but the fur coat makes him look sorta gay" Raven said outloud making us laugh, her sense of humor always made someone laugh.

"Rae I already said I was a homosexual"

"So does that make you gay?"

"Raven remember that conversation we had about thinking about things before you say them?"

"Yes but there isn't always time Randy"

"So who's money am I taking this week?" Dad smiled walking in, as soon as he saw Raven he stopped dead that smile on his face gone.

"Ooh this is awkward" Wade teased,

"Shut it Barrett" Raven grabbed the cards, "So how many am I dealing in?" She looked at Dad, at least she was trying.

"Six" He said gruffly sitting down. "Can you not count Raven?"

I shot him a filthy look but Rae just smiled dealing the cards. "I get confused after five"

"I thought those counting lessons I gave you were helping?"

"No Wade they weren't because I can't understand your accent"

"We get it, I'm british" Wade rolled his eyes at her making the others laugh. Even Dad cracked a smile.

"What? I can't understand you"

"Well I finally got you Bobby boy" Adam grinned putting down his cards revealing two jacks. Dad was the best at Texas Hold 'Em I guess half the fun was trying to beat him.

"Try again Adam" Dad laughed putting down two queens. "Raven it's your turn"

She just looked at her cards obviously deciding whether or not to play them. Without saying anything she turned her cards over, she had three aces.

"Whoa! Bobby was finally beaten!" Adam decleared as Dad just looked at her refusing to believe that he lost.

"Beginners luck"

"I've been playing this game since I was twelve so I don't think so" Rae said quietly handing the cards to me and grabbing a lollipop from her pocket.

"You were gambling at twelve?"

"I never said I gambled, I just said I've been playing this since I was twelve." Raven looked at her cards.

"You must miss being a Diva Raven" Dad commented and instantly everyone went quiet. He was trying to rile her up to proove his point.

"Yeah but what can you do?"

"Kinda weird attitude to take about something so important"

"Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger"

"Touché"

After a few hours of playing cards it was finally over, Dad and Raven had managed to survive the evening without killing each other or even shouting. They actually got along well. I was saying good-bye to Dad at the front door while Rae changed the bandage on her leg.

"Admit it oldman, she's not as bad as you thought"

"Yeah yeah, you were right son she's a sweet girl"

"And?"

"I was wrong and you were right"

"And?" I was just rubbing it in now.

"And I'm sorry that I called her psycho"

"And?"

"Stop it" Dad warned

"If keeps going I'll smack him for you" Raven spoke up from behind me.

Dad laughed "Thank you Raven"

"Your welcome"

"Oh great now your both against me"

"Only a little"

"You enjoy your night and it was nice to meet you properly even if I was finally dethroned as the king of texas hold em"

"You too and if it helps you can keep the throne, I prefer Jin anyways"

"Done. Night guys"

"I think he likes you" I chuckled at her as she scooped up the cards. "Now you admit Rae, this wasn't a bad night after all"

"Yeah I admit it Randy. I think people are finally accepting this. We have my sisters, Storm and now your Dad"

"Bout fucking time" I collapsed in a chair.

Raven giggled "You can't make people like you Randy, you can only stalk them and hope they panic and give in"

I pulled her down on my lap and kissed her deeply. "I have been wanting to do that all night"

Rae slid her hands down my mid-section to my groin "And I've been wanting this all weekend"

Raven giggled as I picked her up in my arms and took her to bed, she wasn't the only one that had been wanting sex all weekend.


	24. Inside the Diva's locker room

**Chapter 24 Inside the Diva's locker room**

**Raven's POV**

After a very relaxing weekend I was finally back at work, I had missed it more than I thought I would considering I had more time to spend with Randy when we were home. After grabbing a cold drink from the machine I headed to the Diva's locker room, I had stayed away from them since the 'intervention' I wasn't sure how they were going to react to me now.

"Morning ladies"

They all looked at me and for a moment I expected one of them to start shouting, instead Nattie gripped me in a very tight hug.

"We are so sorry for interfering Rae, we were just worried"

"Ok, you can let go now Nat" Slowly she was beginning to choke me. "Ok your smashing me"

She let me go and everyone else hugged me, I swear if Randy was in here he would of gotten hard in a heartbeat.

"Ok so we're friends again?"

"Course we are girls, how can I not be friends with my divalicious army?"

We all laughed at the old corny storyline. When I first came from Smackdown to Raw I was involved in a fucked up storyline where the Divas and I formed a group called the Divaliscious Army, we were the first Divas in history to compete at survivor series against men, we actually defeated the Nexus. It was a fun storyline but also a little weird. The fans however seemed to enjoy it, I think they just liked Wade Barrett getting his ass handed to him by me and Beth. Afterwards most of my army were split and I was thrown into a storyline with Randy. In an odd way I was glad it happened like this, if I knew it would end up with Randy in my bed every night I possibly would of done it faster.

"Am I the only one that misses the army?" Beth asked as I checked on Melina's ankle. "Seriously it was retarded but it was fun to beat the hell outta Wade"

"Well you guys could always recreate the army"

"We sorta need our leader Rae, the army wouldn't be the same without the psycho of all psychos" Melina laughed as I wrapped her ankle for her.

"I'm sure Beth will be a very good leader"

"But she's not psycho!" Gail pouted, "We need a leader who is psycho for it too work"

"Stop saying psycho so much it's annoying"

"I'm with Rae on this one" Beth laughed "And I could too be psychotic"

"There's the spirit Beth" I laughed picking up my gear "And now I must go and see Nexus, wish me luck"

"Good luck Rae" They all shouted at me as I made way down the corrider.

"Hey guys"

They instantly stopped talking and greeted me before going back to their meeting. I started to check on Justin's leg when Wade looked at me and gasped in shock.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's my ribcage and I thank you not to stare" I said pulling my top down which didn't do much considering it kept riding up thanks to my breasts.

"You have a bruises on your ribcage"

"Yeah and?"

"Did he do that?" Wade practically growled, that defensive face back on. This was the worst time for my chest to start hurting.

"Are you alright?" They all saw the pain on my face.

"Yeah just chest burn, it will go away"

"Did he do that to you?"

"What? Give me chest burn?"

"The bruising on your ribs"

"No he didn't. If you really must know Wade I fell yesterday"

"What? Onto his fist?"

I just rolled my eyes "No you idiot on a plank of wood but if it makes you feel any better you can even ask Izzy because she was there and she helped me back up"

Wade just looked at me unconvinced "Trust me Wade, if it was Randy do you think Iziah of all people would let him get away with it?"

"I guess not"

"Exactly so stop being so fucking paranoid and stop staring at my ribs" He really needed a girlfriend or he needed to get laid. "And I'm done so I'm going to get pie"

Quickly I made my escape, it was nice that he was protective but honestly I had so many protectors the last thing I needed was another one.

Just when this day couldn't get any worse I ran into Teddy and Cody Rhodes. Well this was going to be fun. More sarcasm.

"Hi Raven" Cody smiled at me.

"Uh-huh" I tried to get past them but they blocked my path. "Move or I'll knock your asses down"

"Why so hostile Raven? We just wanted to say hello"

"Well you said it so you can piss off now"

"You know Cody and I really value the work you do for us guys" Teddy started that annoying smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you do"

"We do, we value it so much that we were gonna nominate you for Diva of the year, oh wait your no longer a Diva. My mistake" They both laughed at there cruel joke, unfortunately for them I had heard all the crippled jokes before, people didn't realise that I had been in this predicament before just not permanently.

"Yeah you got me, well done" I said icily "Now can you move?"

"We're sorry did we hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all Cody" I flashed them a grin "Insults only work if the person your insulting actually gives a fuck and guess what I don't give a fuck"

"From what I hear Raven you do give a fuck, to anyone in the locker room that asks"

That pissed me off, if there was one thing I hated more than anything it was being called a slut. My sister was a slut and she ruined my life in more ways than anyone knew so being compared to her was the biggest insult. I had calm down, I couldn't defend myself the way I used too, I knew that.

"Looks like we hit a nerve Code"

"Yeah you have my attention, now are you man enough to try and keep it"

"Ok how about this, I'll give you a whole hundred dollars to get naked for me" Teddy pulled out a hundred dollar bill and waved it in my face like I was cheap tramp.

"So that's how it is? You think you can just buy me like that?"

"Yeah that's exactly how it is" Teddy stepped forward along with Cody.

"Get outta my face before I knock your ass out for free" Angrily I pushed past them, I was so close to going back to the nuthouse I could taste it. That was the last thing I needed.

Thankfully the day rushed ahead without any more run-ins with idiots like Cody or Teddy. The chest burn kept coming and going, eventually it would go away, at least I hoped it would. After what seemed like forever I saw Randy just before his match.

"Good luck" I teased, we both knew what was going to happen. He was in a tag team match with R-Truth against Nexus people.

"Thanks I need it, I'm facing Nexus people and you know what that means"

"Yeah beware of the south african accent"

"Stop calling it that" Justin broke in annoyed "It's annoying"

"So is Wade's accent but that be going away anytime soon" The buzzer went off and they had to go, I managed to kiss Randy before he went making the others make ooh and ahh sounds. It just sounded so dodgy and wrong.

I went back to the Diva's locker room to watch the match as I always did, it was still a thrill to see Randy half naked.

"Someone's in dreamland again" Alicia teased coming in the room, a bottle of water in her hand.

"Yes and your ruining it so shush" I snapped playfully going back to the screen. I was really enjoying the match, the four guys worked well together despite it being a first for them.

"Daniel asked me to give you this" Alicia said handing me a box, "He said you would get it"

"Thanks Lish"

"Anytime" She grabbed her stuff and headed out the room. I opened the box to find a slightly rusty spike inside. I cracked up laughing rememebring the words I exchanged with Dan in the gym. It was classic Daniel.

**Randy's POV**

By the time the show stopped I was so horny I almost exploded in my shorts, usually at a time like this I would of grabbed a Diva and had some fun, it wouldn't matter which one it was as long as they were willing. As Alicia walked past me I had to fight the urge to grab her and pull her into a random locker room, I just kept thinking what was waiting for me back at the hotel. I knew deep down I loved that woman, I couldn't help it she bought out the good things in me just when everyone else had decided I had no good points left, even I thought that. I didn't bother knocking on the door because most of the girls were gone by now. Running water got me thinking about wet droplets running over those huge tits and the blood flowed faster. Everything began to throb and pound again, that need for release getting stronger and harder to control.

Seeing the familiar black clothes and crutches on the floor told me it was her in the shower, without thinking or telling her I was there I opened the door.

"Randy! You scared me" Raven breathed heavily, clearly she was in a world of her own.

"Sorry" I stepped inside clothes and all. I was so far gone I didn't even care that I was in a very small space.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't wait any longer" I growled pulling her against me, her wet skin clinging to my wet clothes.

"You shouldn't be in here." She tried to reason with me but still she pulled my t-shirt off. For safety reasons us guys weren't allowed in the Diva's locker room despite what the fans see.

"I know but what can you do" My hand instantly went down to her clit, flicking it hard.

"We are going to get caught" She whispered trying to resist the pleasure my fingers were bringing.

"You better not moan too loud then" I smiled devilishly as I pushed two fingers inside her. Raven moaned deeply into my neck trying to smother the sounds. Raven grabbed my wrist and forced it out, "We are not doing this here, you could be fired over this"

I didn't take her rejection well, I never did take the word no well. I grabbed her wrists and forced them against the shower wall, not only did I trap her from leaving I was holding her up. Entwining both her small hands in my large one, I undid my shorts and slid them off. "Listen to me Raven, we are going to have sex right now whether you like it or not" I growled down at her, her silver eyes wide with another unknown reaction. Like all women she didn't expect this from me.

"You are so evil" She spat at me before wriggling a hand free. That sexy grin came out again pulling me closer "Me like it"

I kissed her feircely as I pushed her up against the wall her legs locking around my waist. Her moans smothered in my neck as I thrust inside her hard, that wet pussy feeling just as good as every other time.

"Fuck" Raven breathed as my mouth grasped at her nipples, I kissed back up to those lips keeping the loud screams in her throat. Her nails digging into my back made me thrust harder, the water over our bodies did nothing to cool us down.

"Come with me" Rae breathed in my ear huskily and like my body was under her control I came inside her, shaking through my orgasm with an almost violent rhythm.

"Feel better?" Rae smirked up at me as I set her down, she grabbed a cloth and began to clean herself.

"I do actually, thank you"

"Glad I could deliver" She smacked me hard on the arm, the water made it sting. "Thats for threatening to rape me"

Chuckling slightly I caressed her face, I got what I wanted so I was way more relaxed. "It was an empty threat Raven"

"Shame that could of been fun" Raven giggled grabbing a towel and her crutches. "Although to be fair it wouldn't be classed as rape"

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I held her naked frame against me for a moment.

"Because it's not rape if I'm saying yes"


	25. The psycho is back

**A/N **You find out why Raven hates her sister so much, (this plotline was from my trilogy but I thought I would use it anyways)

**Chapter 25 The psycho is back**

**Randy's POV**

I should of known it was too good to be true, the last two months with Raven flew by and I was happy, until now. Anger seered through me at alarming speed as I stomped through the halls to find the bitch. I knew I needed to calm down because I really thought I would kill her, how dare she do this to me? My boots thundered on the floor as I kept looking for the crippled tart, everyone that wasn't smart enough to move got thrown to the floor in my rage. Apart of me couldn't wait to see how she got out of this one, hopefully she managed to do it before I choked the bitch.

'Have you seen Raven?" I growled at Daniel Bryan, I wanted to choke him just for being there.

"Your locker room, are you ok?"

I just barged past him throwing him to the floor as well. Just like he had promised there she was in my locker room, legs tucked up underneath her, book in hand.

"How could you Rae!" I yelled at her slamming the door shut.

She just looked at me in surprise "What?"

"Don't you what me you bitch, you know what I'm talking about. You always do"

Raven stood up and looked at me calmly "Randy you have to calm down"

That was the wrong thing to say, I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall "You have no fucking right to tell me what to do"

"Randy! Your hurting me!" Raven gasped for air as I kept choking her. "Let me go!"

"Of all the things you could do to hurt me you choose this!"

Out of no where the crutch swung catching me in the back of the knee, the force of her blow caused me to fall backwards. Raven stood up trying to breathe, red marks around her throat. Instantly I got up and in a heartbeat she tapped the left crutch on the ground then held it up against my throat. Protruding from the end was a very sharp knife.

"Don't do it Randy, don't make me hurt you"

I put my hands up in defence "You already have"

"How?" She still held the blade up, clearly she wasn't going to let my mood push her around like other women had. I had made the same mistake everyone else had, I forgot her past due to her present.

"You know how"

"No, I don't. So take a deep breath and tell me what it is I've done to piss you off so much"

"Of all the people to fuck you choose that one?"

She just looked at me confused "What in the blue hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Raven, it doesn't suit you"

"I have no fucking idea what your on Randy" Raven snapped that anger finally coming out.

"You and Wade Barrett behind my fucking back! I guess all that stuff you said was crap"

"Eww that is disgusting!" Raven finally lowered her crutch, "You think I'm cheating on you with Wade freakin Barrett?"

"Yes"

"That is just so wrong on so many levels Randy. Gross" She shuddered "Who told you that I was doing that to you?"

"Doesn't matter" I growled at her, a little bit of my anger subsiding but not much "Is it true?"

"No it's not fucking true you retard!" Raven shouted angrily "How could you think that about me?"

"Well one sister is a whore" I spat at her, now I said the wrong thing. One crutch caught me in the ribs, the other caught me across the face knocking me to the ground.

"If you ever compare me to that whore again I will kill you where you stand"

**Raven's POV**

I was so angry even the chest burn didn't slow me down, how dare he accuse me of cheating on him? How dare he compare me to that slut Brittney knowing how much I hated that thing I was forced to call a sister. It all just swirled in my brain and for the first time since I was thirteen I didn't care if I was locked away again. As my crutches took me down the halls in search of Wade I kept thinking about what Randy had said, of all the bad things he had done in his past I was the one that wasn't trusted. Iziah used to have a saying about this mood I was in, when I was angry one person suffered, when I was upset many people suffered. Well I was more than upset so someone needed to pay.

"Barrett! Open this fucking door!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could just feel my face going red with anger.

"Whats with all the yelling?" He asked looking at me.

"You have one chance to tell me the truth and one chance only. Did you tell Orton that me and you were fucking around behind his back?"

"No"

"Did any of your bum-boys?"

"No, Raven are you alright?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I snapped. Before I could walk away Lay-cool came up to me, their faces flushed.

"Raven is it true?" Michelle looked at me.

"What?"

They were a little taken back by my rudeness, right now I didn't really care. "There is a rumor going around that you and Wade are together"

"Oh for fucks sake! No I'm not with Wade" I was getting angry again "I want you two to find out who started this rumor"

"Ok" Layla instantly pulled out her cellphone quickly sending a text. Instantly she got one back "And the winner is... Teddy and Cody"

I just saw red, no wonder Randy believed them over me, they were his closest friends. I turned back to Wade. "You come with me"

I began to walk noticying he wasn't following me.

"I'm not getting involved Raven"

"Excuse me? You will do as I tell you too Barrett so move your fucking ass and don't make me ask twice"

I don't know why he followed me but he did as I went to the main locker room to find Sheamus.

"Sheamus! Get out here!" I bellowed, the chest burn kept coming and I used it as fuel to keep me going. I was angry at anybody and everybody right now, Randy, Teddy and Cody at the top of my list.

"Whats the yellin?"

"Come with me"

"For?"

I just looked at him and he instantly regretted asking. Somewhere through the anger I had to admit it was kinda cool that someone like Sheamus was afraid of lil ol me.

"You two are going to do me a favour because you both owe me and because I can't do it and because my chest is hurting"

I made my way to their locker room still seething with anger. The song by Oasis popped into my head for a minute _Don't look back in anger. _It served as more fuel. Three years after that whore's death and she was still ruining my life.

"What happened to your throat?" Wade asked gently.

"Randy grabbed me and tried to choke me" I snapped.

"What!"

Sure that he gets angry about but when those two knob-heads try to ruin my life, thats ok. "I'll kill him"

"No you fucking won't" I growled at Wade and Sheamus incase he got the idea as well. "Orton is mine." They didn't say anything as I banged on their door angrily.

"Look she bought her secret lover" Teddy teased opening the door. The arrogant bastard didn't even try and deny it.

"Which one is the secret lover?" Cody asked looking at Sheamus.

"Does it matter? It's her so probably both"

In a flash I punched Cody right in the face he stumbled backwards surprise etched in his face.

"I don't care if you put them in hospital, I don't care if you end their careers, I don't even care if you kill them just make sure they pay for ruining this for me"

I stepped back and let Shea and Wade have their way with them, the blood flew in all directions and now I realised why Iziah liked doing this so much, it really did a lot for your aggression.

**Randy's POV**

I wasn't so angry at her anymore, I should of known better but I didn't. I was more angry at myself for what I said. I knew how much Raven hated her sister, her sister was the reason she was locked away and classed insane. Her sister was the one that had taken everything from her and the last person she wanted to be like was Brittney. I tried to find Teddy and Cody, they were going to be punted big time for this, when I found them they were on their way to hospital. Wade Barrett and Sheamus had really fucked them over thanks to Raven's command. This wasn't good for anyone, the psycho was back. I took a seat on the bench and sent her a text asking her if we could talk.

_Fuck off_

Yeah I was kinda expecting that. _"I wanna say I'm sorry to your face like a man" _

_"Try it you won't get very far" _

I got what she meant, she wanted me no where near her.

"Dude what the hell did you do?" John cut in suddenly bursting in. "I just got told from Rae that she is taking her leave. She'll be gone for about two months"

"I had a bad choice of words" I muttered at him. "Still don't see why she can't get over it" I knew that wasn't fair but still I was trying.

"What did you say?"

"I called her her sister"

John's face went white "Please tell me you called her Iziah or Harmoni or Jamie?"

I shook my head as John whistled. "Well it was nice knowing you Orton. You were a good friend"

I just looked at him "What the hell?"

"Once Izzy finds out what you called her sister, she will kill you and Rae won't stop her"

I rolled my eyes, "Can you tell me the big fucking deal please"

John just looked at me, "You don't know the full history do you?"

"She got Raven locked away in a nut house"

"Do you remember meeting my wife Jamie?"

"Yeah I think we all remember Jamie John"

"She has her inpediment because Brittney decided to smash her head into a fridge." John growled. He loved Jamie that much that the thought made him want to hit the slut, something John would never do.

"You wanna know the real reason why the Harts and the Michales don't get along? Because Brittney decided to tell her Uncle Bret that her new stepfather Shawn was molesting her. She was lying obviously"

Now I understood entirely, Brittney was everything that Rae despised, Bitch was just lucky she was already dead.

**Raven's POV **

I flopped down on the couch tiredly, I was still shaking with anger and the chest burn. It just never seemed to end. As soon as I was done with teaching those two clowns not to fuck with a psycho I headed straight to Vince's office and filled in my leave. I was going to be free for two fucking months, thank god. Randy kept trying to text me, trying to say he was sorry. I just sent the same thing, _Fuck off_ I could handle him choking me, I could handle him accusing me of being unfaithful but how dare he compare me to the one person I could barely stand, it was like me comparing him to Dave Batista. The man that took his wife. But no in typical Randy Orton style, he could dish it out but he couldn't take it. Angrily I grabbed the phone as it went off again. Again I told him to fuck off, I didn't want to speak to him or even look at him ever again. The burn in my chest kept coming and I couldn't deny it anymore, I knew from the start what it was, I had just hoped it would go away. Before I lost consciousness I rung an ambulance, fearing this was the one situation where I wouldn't pull through.

**Randy's POV**

I was starting to get pissed again, why couldn't she let me try and apologize? I was actually sorry about what had happened and I wanted to let her know that. I sent another message, now she wasn't answering at all. Loud bangs errupted on my door and for a moment I hoped it was her. Instead it was her sister.

"Izzy?" I wasn't expecting her. Her face drew serious and concerned.

"I'm only here because I know Rae would want you to know"

"What?"

"Rae's in hospital Randy. Bad as chest pain"

"Is she alright?" Now I wasn't angry, I was worried and scared.

"She's in the fucking hospital Orton, what the fuck do you think?" Iziah snapped at me. "Are you going to see her?"

"She doesn't want me there"

"Fine do what you want" Iziah shrugged "But so you know you only get one shot at telling her that you love her and this is it, if you go near her after she is discharged from the hospital you will really see the definition of psycho"

With that she was gone from my doorstep. I just shut the door and looked at my car keys, I really had no idea what to do.

**A/N **What should Randy do?


	26. Heart Failure

**Chapter 26 Heart Failure**

**Raven's POV**

I was really starting to hate fucking hospitals, all my life I had been in and out of them, I would be glad to see the back of them. Gloria bustled in around lunchtime wanting to do my Ob's and possibly force my pills down my throat.

I stopped taking them as soon as I was admitted, I knew my rights. I hated being off them all I could feel was the sharp shooting pain in my bones and in my chest, but it was all for the greater good. It wasn't about me anymore.

"So are you taking your medication today?" Gloria looked at me, her giant breasts inches from my face.

"Nope"

"You know you can still take them Raven, you need your strength"

I rolled my eyes at her "It's not like I'm a fucking doctor or anything"

Just to piss me off my chest started to hurt again and once more I was fighting for life.

Somehow I managed to open my eyes again, the room still blurry and slightly spinning, the chest pain was gone so at least that was a plus. I knew why it was gone, Gloria had given me pain relief. Fucking doctors, no wonder they get sued. When I opened my eyes fully I saw Dad clutching my hand, tears and worry etched all over his face.

"Daddy" I croaked making him smile. I hadn't called him that since I was eight years old and I broke my arm. "Why are you here?"

"Your my daughter Raven"

"I am so sorry for what I said Dad, I didn't mean it"

"Shhh I know, you were angry. I understand. I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"It doesn't matter now Dad, I think it's over between Randy and me"

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm Brittney"

Dad just looked at me clearly needing an explaination so I told him what happened between us and all the heartache rushed back at me. When I was done Dad let out a deep breath.

"Raven do you love that man?"

"Yes" I whispered sadly. I knew deep down I would always love him no matter what he did to me.

"Then forgive him and tell him that"

"I can't forgive someone that thinks I'm that slut Dad"

"Raven do you remember tellin me that it wouldn't matter to you if I died?"

"Dad I was angry"

"My point exactly, he was angry too. We say things we don't mean when we're angry"

I knew he was right but the thing was I hadn't seen or heard from Randy at all and I figured that maybe he had realised that he didn't love me as much as he thought.

"Raven?" Dad prodded.

"Yeah yeah Dad I know your right Dad" I rolled my eyes at him "But it seems to me that he's given up on me" I tried not to cry because it wouldn't be good for my current state.

Dad stroked my hair "Your sister only got the message to him last night Raven, give him time. Although knowing your sister she's probably taken him out drinking"

I had to laugh at that, other than killing Iziah believed that alcohol was the cause and soloution to all of life's problems.

"Now you get some sleep, you look like you need it"

Dad kissed my forehead before letting me sink back against the white pillows. Even though I was afraid I would never wake up I fell into a deep sleep, my thoughts only on Randy.

**Randy's POV**

I got to the hospital around midnight, the long drive let me think of what I was going to say to her. Not shockingly she was asleep. I just stared at her for a moment through the glass. Tubes sticking out of her nose, IV drip in her arm. Her whole body looked pale and weak making the tattoos brighter. It broke my heart seeing her like that.

"If your here to kick her while she's already down I'm sure it can wait a while" Gloria cut in icily from behind me. It was obvious that Gloria cared a great deal for Raven, well so did I.

"I'm actually here to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her"

"Really?" She looked at me not believeing me.

"Yes really"

Suddenly she smiled "It's about fucking time Mr Orton"

"Can I sit with her, I want her to see me when she wakes up"

"No" Gloria said sternly "It's well after visiting hours"

I was so close to just dropping her right there, it would been so damn easy.

"However" Gloria continued looking at her watch "I'm going to check my pager, I'll have to turn around to face the light because I ain't got my glasses. Whatever you do after that is your business. Just remember to lock the door"

Gloria turned around and checked her pager furiously fiddling with the buttons.

"Thanks Gloria" I said gratefully slipping inside her room and locking the door.

Quietly I grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed, grabbing her hand gently I just looked at her. It was like I was looking at her for the very first time. Her black and silver hair fell around her like a halo, the ringlets seemed to of lost their sparkle and they just hung there dull and lifeless. Down her slender arms and legs were bright tattoos of almost everything you could think of. Stars, dragons even the grim reaper. In her ears and almost every other hole she had was peirced with silver jewllery. To everyone else she looked like a freak but to me she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Those beautiful silver eyes finally peeled open and she smiled groggily.

"I didn't think you would come"

"Neither did I" I whispered down at her "I am so sorry"

"Don't be, I shouldn't of gotten so angry. Bitch is dead so I can't keep letting her ruin my life" Rae squeezed my hand "And I'm sorry for hitting you" She looked at the slight bruise on my jaw line. Girl still had her strength.

"It's alright Rae" I looked at the tubes again "What happened to you?"

"My heart is failing Randy"

My jaw just dropped, of all things I thought it could be I wasn't expecting that. About a million emotions sped through me at once, I was no doctor but heart failure seems to be pretty self expainatory.

"I have something else to tell you but I'll tell you in the morning. I just wanna sleep" Raven yawned again, her eyes drooping before she could stop it.

"Ok baby, you sleep and I'll be here when you wake up" I settled back in the chair wondering what else she had to tell me.

"You don't have to stay Randy"

"I want too"

Raven just smiled at me sadly before she dropped off to sleep again.


	27. The hits just keep coming

**Chapter 27 The hits just keep coming **

**Raven's POV**

Just as he had promised there he was when I woke up. His giant frame hunched over in the small plastic chair. I just looked at him my heart breaking. I didn't wanna do this but it needed to be done, I just hoped that he would see that I was doing it for him. Not wanting to wake him up just yet I grabbed the bed control and started to play with the buttons, when I was younger it made me giggle now it just served as a cure for my boredom and depression.

"Bed goes up, bed goes down, bed goes up, bed goes down" I had stifle the giggles, even now it still made me laugh, thank God something did.

"Having fun?" Randy asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"A little bit. Sorry I woke you"

"Thats alright Rae" He kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't find it in my heart to return it.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah we just need to talk"

Randy took my hand for a moment, "Alright I've gotta go and take care of something first then we can talk"

It was like he knew the bad news was coming "Randy please this is important"

"So is this" He kissed my lips lovingly "I'll be back soon Raven"

**Randy's POV**

Once more I was on my way to the hospital after a very long chat to Vince. Since Miz had become the new champion I was free to do whatever the hell I wanted. I didn't want to give my championship up to that idiot, it would of been better to give it to someone that wasn't a douchebag but what could you do right. I had no idea what she wanted to talk to me about, I had a slight feeling of what it could be but as we all knew it could be anything knowing Raven. When I got there she was sitting up in her bed reading, she looked so much better than she did last night. I just watched her for a moment as she turned the page. Somewhat annoyed she itched her right arm where the IV was. She looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, I knew what she was thinking. I seemed to be the only one around here that didn't forget that she was a doctor too.

"If you pull that out I'm gonna stick it somewhere much more annoying"

Raven jumped a little "Knowing you, you would do it"

She left the IV drip alone and looked at me sadly "Can we talk now?"

"Sure" I grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"I don't know how to say this Randy" She started nervously, I had never seen her so nervous. "So I'll just be my usual blunt self. I'm pregnant"

I just looked at her. Did I just hear those words outta her mouth? "Your pregnant?"

"Yes and so you know it is your's"

I just looked at her, there was no need for that.

"Sorry I'm having a really bad day"

"Are you saying that in there, is our child?" I gently patted her stomach, now to think of it she did look different. Her small belly was no longer flat, it had a small bump.

"Seriously your as smart as I am" Raven rolled her eyes playfully before turning serious "Yeah Doctors think about twelve weeks however I know it's actually thirteen weeks"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Izzy and Storm but they only know because Storm used to be a doctor as well and she told me after I woke up and Iziah refused to leave my beside so she over heard."

I don't know where it came from but the joy surged through me like a speeding bullet. "This is really good news"

She just looked at me sadly, her silver eyes threatening to fill up with tears.

"What? Oh God Raven your not going to..."

She cut me off "No I wouldn't do that, it's just"

"What?" I took her hand but she wriggled out of it.

"I can't be with you anymore Randy, it's not fair to you"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to need a lot of help now that I'm pregnant and with my heart failing it's only gonna end badly and I can't do that to you"

I took her hand and forced her to hold mine, "Raven I don't care, I want to take care of you because I love you"

"Thats just the thing Randy, I don't love you. I never have" Raven pulled her hand away. "I thought that I could forgive you for what you did to my leg but I can't, I thought that if I pretended to love you then one day it would come true but it hasn't and I know it won't."

I just looked at her and again those eyes had changed, they were back to the cold indifference she held when I first met her.

"I tried to fall in love with you Randy but I can't"

Everything just crashed around me and looking into those cold eyes I knew she was telling the truth. She didn't love me and I didn't deserve her. Without thinking I just dropped her hand and stalked away from her, she had finally stabbed me with the fucking ice-pick.

**Raven's POV**

After he left I just put my head in my hands and cried, I didn't even try to stop it this time, I just let it all come out. Everyone was so concerned that he would break my heart but as it turned out, I had broken his. I wasn't sure if I could live with that but I knew deep down it was all for the greater good.

"Hey sister" Iziah called joyfully, seeing my face she came and hugged me. For once it was me crying in her arms. "Oh sweetie, did you tell him about the baby and he dumped you cause if that's the case I'll kill him"

"Other way around Iziah" I choked sadly.

"What?"

"I broke up with him and told him I didn't love him"

Iziah gasped in shock "You _lied_ to him?"

"Yes"

"Why?" She knew I tried not to lie and in my entire life I had only lied three times (counting this).

"I'm gonna die eventually Izzy and it's gonna break his heart when I do, if he hates me it's not gonna matter when I die"

Iziah just looked at me, no one else would understand my logic except her.

"Just promise me that you won't let our baby grow up to be a total douche like it's grandfather and that Randy loves her or him unconditionally"

Iziah sighed "Wow, a mangled leg, heart failure and knocked up by a viper and your still thinking of others before yourself. Classic Raven"

"I love him but it's better for him this way"


	28. 1 drink, 2 drink, 3 drink, floor

**Chapter 28 1 drink, 2 drink, 3 drink, floor**

**Randy's POV**

My head thumped with pain as I kept drinking, that nasuea swept through me as the vodka wailed down my throat. As cliche as it was the alcohol numbed the pain, yes I was broken hearted. I was also angry and upset so instead of hurting someone I decided to just have a a drink (or twelve) For a whole week I had been drunk until I passed out, I just stopped caring. Luckily I didn't have to do any work for about three months so being off my face twenty-four seven didn't really matter. Tiredly I flopped down on the couch, I suppose I should clean up but I really couldn't be fucked. I'm sure a little bit of mess wouldn't hurt anyone, it's not like I had a girlfriend to entertain anymore. Slowly the pain went away as I drank the entire bottle, soon the room would spin and I would shut my eyes for the night. Then I would wake up in the nights due to a dream about her and I would drink some more, I stopped caring the minute she left me.

A gentle knock made my head snap up, I thought for sure I was dreaming, guess the tauntings were starting early tonight.

"Randy!"

There was no mistaking that voice, "Fuck off!" I slurred somewhat. I really didn't wanna deal with this, I just wanted to drink.

"Open the damn door or I'll break it down!"

Sighing and almost throwing up I slowly got up and went to the door, at last I got there. She banged again and I tried not to groan as the pain thumped in my skull. Yanking the door open confirmed my worst fear, Iziah.

"What do you want?" I swayed a little using the front door to stand. Just seeing her made me think of Raven. Right now I didn't want to see either of them.

"Geez" Iziah waved a hand in front of her face "What the fuck have you been drinking Orton? Gasoline?"

"Yes mother I've been drinking gasoline" I retorted trying to make it back to my chair swaying uneasily.

Iziah grabbed me "Alright lets sit you down before you fall down"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Her skin soft just like her sister's. I tried to swing at her but being this drunk my aim was a little off. Eaisly she grabbed my giant fist in her small hand. With unknown strength she squeezed her grip like a fucking vice. Her thumb on a point on my wrist making my entire arm go numb.

"Lesson number one; don't swing at a psychopath who is military trained" Iziah forced my arm down, my whole body going with it. "Lesson number two; don't swing at a psychopath who is military trained while you've been drinking and lesson number three don't swing at a psychopath who is military trained who is trying to help you"

She forced me back on the couch and finally let go of my arm. "You wanna help me? Fuck off and tell your sister to die faster"

Iziah sighed flopping down beside me, "I should smack you for that but your in enough pain already" Suddenly she smacked me with her open hand right on the chest. That burning sensation swept through me and I lent forward trying to stop it. Soothingly she rubbed my back, "There you go Randy. Better?"

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my sister"

"Don't care"

She just looked at me, "If you don't care then I'm actually in love with John Cena" Iziah shuddered at that "Man remind me not to say that ever again"

I just lay back and closed my eyes, hopefully I would fall asleep and she would leave. Angrily she smacked me on the face "Oh no you don't, you can't sleep until we've had a little chat"

"I don't wanna speak to you, I just wanna go home and drink"

Iziah rolled her eyes taking the bottle off me "Your already home idiot and your not drinking anymore"

"Please just fuck off" I moaned running my hands over my face. That pounding was back in my skull and the vomit was threatening to explode, if only she would leave.

"She lied to you" Iziah said quietly all the harshness gone from her eyes.

"Yeah she told me, she lied about loving me"

"No idiot, she lied about not loving you"

I just looked at her "Why are you playing this cruel sick joke?"

"As much as I love cruel sick jokes Orton, this is neither. That woman has put her own happiness on the line for you because somehow she managed to love you"

"Funny way of showing it"

Izzy sighed "Sweetie I know your drunk and have the IQ of an infant but try and stay with me. She lied to Wade Barrett about what happened in the elevators because she didn't want him to know you are claustraphobic because she knew that that british bastard would use it against you. She lied to your daughter about what happened to her leg because she didn't want her to know that her father is cold hearted monster and lastly she lied to you so you would hate her so when she dies you won't feel any pain"

The words just vibrated in my head, they made no sense to me but in an odd way they did make sense. It was hard to explain.

"Your hurting now and I get that but you would be twice as heart broken when she dies but if you hate her then you won't feel a thing"

"Alright I get it" I snapped at her.

She went to smack me again but I caught her just in time. "No" I said to her like she was a child.

Instead she smiled "There's that angry evil Viper we all like, now instead of putting all that wasted energy into drinking, how about you go over to Raven's and convince her that you love her. Punt her if you have too although I strongly recommend you don't do that"

"Why do you even care anyways? You hate me" I let go of her wrist.

"Yeah but I love her. Look she cares about your future feelings whearus I care about her present ones"

"And I don't?"

"You tell me, your the one sitting here getting drunk feeling sorry for yourself when you should be over there telling her to stop being an idiot" Iziah stood up "Before you go and tell her that I recommend that you sleep off the gasoline and clean up this wreckage because this place smells"

I just closed my eyes, hoping that everything would just stop.

"Before you go to sleep Randy" Iziah lent down so she could look at me properly, her eyes probing into mine. "Why are you taking no for an answer? From what I hear you don't react well to that word"


	29. Planks

**Chapter 29 Planks**

**Raven's POV**

I looked at the dumpy looking porridge wondering if I could keep it down. Somehow I didn't think so. Aimlessly I patted my growing stomach, the sad smile on my lips. I missed him with a vengence but I made my bed now I must lie in it. I really wanted to pound my head against something just to make it stop but I couldn't do that either. I couldn't do much in my current state.

Angrily I put the spoon down, couldn't do much was a big fucking under statement. Since my heart failure, my mangled leg and not being able to walk without an aid, I was back to having help with everything, and that meant everything. Luckily for me, Storm had offered to stay with me instead of Iziah, too much time with that woman would drive you crazy, that's how I got this way to begin with at least that's my theory. Having Storm stay with me wasn't really bad (aside from the fact that I needed her help to shower and to get dressed and all the other humilating things in genral) at least she still let me do what the hell I wanted which right now was fixing my house. Angrily I threw the bowl against the wall, the china smashing into a thousand peices.

"Are you ok?" Storm asked rushing inside from mowing the lawns, her hands badly blistered. Green marks over her face and white skin.

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

"You know what you should do?"

"What?" I was waiting for the "speech" since I discharged myself from the hospital. If I was going to die it was going to be in my own fucking house.

"Take your blanket, your Ipod and your spear-gun outside and play target practice. Think of it as a challenge having to hit the moving targets while sitting down"

I laughed despite the dull gut-wrenching feeling I had in my heart. I really couldn't tell if it was his absence or my heart not beating.

"Alright, you wanna help me up?"

Storm hooked her arm under my bad side and gently stood me up. I couldn't help but think of Randy, his way was way more effective but to be fair he was bigger than Storm.

"You know I had that dream again last night" I said as she helped me to sit outside.

"Which dream was that?"

"You know the one where your asleep and they come flying in through the window"

Storm chuckled "You know what we should do tonight"

"Get drunk?"

"No. We will have a girly night"

I just looked at her, neither she or me were girly girl sleepover types. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn't us.

"By that I mean we'll eat lots of chocolate and watch horror films" Storm laughed at my expression.

"Ooh can we paint each others toenails and talk about boys?" I mocked her somewhat.

"I don't see why you would want to talk about The Miz and his bum-boy but alright"

We both laughed at her comment, so far she hadn't said anything about Randy or my choice. I knew deep down she thought it was a bad choice but at least she understood because no one else did. I wasn't even sure I did. We both fell silent for a moment letting the pale sunshine flow over us while random birds made the odd sound.

"You miss him don't you?" Storm finally asked quietly almost timidly.

"Yeah I do"

"Raven" Storm let out a deep breath, "I think what your doing is stupid and mean. You have done some pretty bad things in your time. Things that would make Randy go 'OMG' and I think it's safe to say that you will be going to hell when you die so why don't you have a little bit of heaven before you go?"

"Are you done?" I asked coldly, her sudden attack bringing back that psycho in me that I tried to keep buried.

Storm patted my leg gently ignoring my tone "I'm just sharing my opinion and possibly the opinion of every fan-girl in this country. What you do is your business and I will support whatever you decide"

I couldn't deny the fact that she had a point, a very valid point. I couldn't chop and change though I had pushed him away I couldn't expect him to come back at my whim.

"I'm gonna go and get some stuff from in town. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes mother"

"No that's you remember" Storm joked at me making her way down the hill.

I just sat and watched her disappear into the distance not really thinking of much. Idly stroking my tummy I went back to the night I guessed our baby was concieved. If I was right it would of been the night he took me home from the club and revealed that he was my sweet stalker. Smiling at the faint memory I recalled how damn nervous I was, I always got nervous around him and the butterflies in my stomach. I loved being that close in his arms, every ripped muscle slid against me. As we danced his fingertips slid up my singlet and lingered on my lower back. I should of stopped him but it felt way too good to stop. The sexual tension had been mounting ever since he suggested a different activity he wanted to do with me. Little did he know that I was about to agree and ask him to take me back to the hotel right then and there. After a while he learnt that I would pretty much do almost anything he asked if he had those strong tattooed arms around me. I pushed the thoughts away, I couldn't linger on them anymore. I hated this, after everything I had been through this was how it was going to end.

**Randy's POV**

The entire world seemed to be quiet and lifeless or maybe it was just this street. I looked at the hill for a moment wondering if I could get up there. I had thoroughly scrubbed myself clean so I didn't reek of booze and ciggirettes, that didn't stop my freaking hang-over though. Every noise was amplified by a million today and I just prayed that her sister wasn't there. I powered up the hill unsure on what I was going to say to her, I wasn't sure there was anything I could say to her.

"You know what I like about this street? It's quiet and away from people" I said making her jump a little. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice me.

She looked up at me, she tried to keep her eyes cold but I saw them melt and I knew Iziah was right. "Why are you here?"

I half shrugged sitting beside her "Lets see, your pregnant with my child, I have a right to see how thats going"

"It's fine. You can go now" She picked up the spear-gun pointedly.

I took it from her like she asked me if I wanted to see it "I've always wanted to shoot one of these things. Do you have a target?"

"Why are you here?" She asked again as I put the spear gun outta her reach.

"Told you, pregnant, have a right to know and so on and so forth"

She hated it when I spoke in riddles or when I just avoided the question all together. "How have things been going?"

"Fine"

"Is Iziah staying with you?"

"Storm" She was back to answering with one word answers. My patience had finally come to an end and I just wanted to be honest. It had worked for her most of her life, maybe I should give it a shot.

"Raven why did you lie to me?"

"Because I thought that I could forgive you if I acted. Turns out I can't"

"You know that's not what I meant. You lied about not loving me"

"And how do you know that?"

"I had a visitor last night and she told me"

"That tratiorous bitch!" Raven yelled smacking her hand on the porch. "I knew she would find someway to interfere."

Gently I took her hand in mine and made her look at me "Look I'm tired of this crap and I know you are too, it's not good for the baby. Do you love me or not?"

"Yes" She slid her hand out from mine "But I can't do this to you, not after everything you have worked for"

"Raven your entire life you have looked after everyone else. Let me take care of you"

"No Randy" She looked away from me, her eyes filling up with tears.

Gently I grabbed her face and made her look at me, "Ok. Just answer this one question before I go. Why are you pushing me away? The real hidden reason Raven"

She just looked at me like she was too frightened to speak. Instead she nuzzled her cheek into my hand.

"Raven" I probed, I knew there was something more to this and I needed to know what the fuck it was.

"I'm scared"

It came out like a strangled whisper, the words getting stuck in her throat.

I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her, "I am not going to let you go through this alone Raven. I will be here every step of the way even if I have to handcuff us together"

"Are you sure that's what you want? Because you don't seem to realise just what this means"

"I don't give a fuck what it means Rae. You are stuck with me now and the only way out is suicide"

She giggled at my dry-wit and bad choice of words.

"I love you Randy" She sighed against my chest. As I looked down at this small woman in my arms I saw something different. She was no longer that strong, strange, psychotic woman, she was a scared, lonely, lost girl wondering why she was going through this shit. I kissed the top of her head lovingly, right then and there I made a silent vow to always love her no matter what.

**Raven's POV**

I finally peeled out of his arms and I finally realised that I couldn't let him go, I had fought so hard to defend our relationship I couldn't just walk away from it now. He was ready to go to the lengths for me, why couldn't I do the same for him? Gently I lent up and pressed my lips against his, I had missed them alot more than I realised. It wasn't long before his tongue pushed into my mouth, his arms wrapped around me. I broke away needing to breathe, my hands running up his arms. In those beautiful blue eyes I saw the certainty and love that I had been looking for. With more passion I kissed him hard my tongue snaking inside his mouth. Gently he pushed me backwards so I was on my back and he was on top of me. The groans started as soon as he kissed down my neck, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. Like we were in my bedroom and not out in the open I tugged his shirt up over his head.

"Inside?" Randy breathed looking at me. The look in his eyes suggested he didn't care where this happened as long as it happened.

"Here" I said huskily running a hand down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Suddenly Randy pulled away and for a moment my heart sank. Instead he moved so we were lying across the porch instead of down the steps. Aggressively he pulled the blanket towards him until I was pinned under his 6'4" frame. His lips crashed down on mine again, his hand sliding up my shirt. I tugged him tighter to my body his hand squeezing my tits as we kissed. Randy slid his hand further down until it was up my skirt teasing me through the black material. I pushed my hips up best I could trying to get more of his hand. That familiar shiver chorused through my body as he kept delivering that delightful pleasure. In a frenzy and a blur of hands I undid his jeans while he pushed a finger inside me. The walls clutching at him desperately wanting more. He pulled his fingers out and forced them in my mouth, the juices running over my tongue. Even that drove me crazy with lust as he pulled my panties off and tossed them some where. I needed him inside me never before, it was more than just a horny craving, for the first time ever it was making love. (Man I hated that phrase but it was the only one that made sense right now) He peeled off his jeans and pulled the blanket over him, his lips going back to mine in a rush. Randy slid inside me easily until he was buried fully inside. Gently as first he slid inside me, short gentle strokes at first, sliding my hands up his arms I pulled him down to me basically slamming my tongue down his throat. With each movement his strokes got harder and faster, my hips rising to meet his thrusts. He had never felt so huge before and I was afraid he would actually do some real damage but I couldn't stop nor did I want too.

The growls and moans just kept getting louder and louder and I'm shocked that none of my neighbours heard us. With his hands entwined in mine he gave a few final strokes as he came deep inside me. The new warmth had never felt so amazing and I wanted it to last as long as possible. He dipped his lips to mine again, his kisses more gentle and slow. He just lay on me kissing as the excitement settled down. Eventually he rolled off me and pulled me into his arms, his lips still on mine as we lay in the blanket on my fixed porch. For the first time since we were children I was glad Iziah had interfered.

**Randy's POV**

I never wanted this to end even though I knew it was going too, I didn't want to think about it but it was in the back of my mind. This beautiful woman who I loved with all my heart was dying, man if only God was real I would punt him for doing this. It was like we were in bed as she snuggled up in my chest I was just thankful we had a blanket cause that would of gotten real awkward if someone came up the hill. Her smooth back was against my chest my hand stroking over her growing belly. Everything was silent and all that could be heard was the random bird and water sprinklers. Raven let out a small giggle and I had to wrench my head over to look at her.

"And what are you giggling at?"

"We're acting like we've been apart for years"

"It seems like that to me" I shrugged, it really felt like I hadn't seen her in forever. "At any rate I'm glad your sister came over last night"

"Did you have fun with her?" She asked innocently, I realised how dodgy that sounded.

"Yes I did. I really enjoyed it when she smacked me on the chest and kept calling me an idiot"

"Well she don't have the guts to call me an idiot so my guess is that she called you one instead even though she meant me"

"Why is she so afraid of you? From what I hear your as psycho as each other"

Raven giggled again "I shot her with my crossbow"

"Why?"

"Because she touched it"

"Now I'm beginning to see why people call you insane"

"I'm not insane I'm just addicted to sharp things"

I kissed her neck gently "If it helps I won't touch your crossbow"

"Thank you"

"Raven is there a reason your panties are in the middle of your drive-way?" A voice cut in. We both looked up and for once I saw a girl that looked just as weird as Rae and Izzy. She was tall with long white hair and white eyes. She was whiter than Sheamus.

"Hey Storm" Raven said before laying back down. "He threw them down there"

She looked at us before smiling "Aww your back together"

"Yeah bout fucking time too" I said possibly over stepping the mark.

Storm laughed "See Raven, he got it. Why couldn't you?" She took a seat on the steps only inches away from us. I guess it didn't phase her knowing what we just finished doing.

"Because I was trying not to be selfish"

"Yes and I know that you have this policy about not being a selfish bitch and I think it's adorable but now it's time that you start acting like the insane monster that we as a society have made you out to be"

"Yeah I got cha Storm, now shut it your ruining the images of the hot naked man next to me"

Storm laughed "I'm just glad I'm off the hook for girly night because I couldn't find any decent films, all I could find in the horror section was The Marine" She stood up and stepped around us to go inside.

"Storm that's not a horror"

"Clearly you've never seen John Cena act Randy"


	30. HBK vs RKO

**Chapter 30 HBK vs RKO**

**Randy's POV**

You know those moments where you wanna move but your afraid if you do move then something will happen, and that something is usually bad? This was one of those moments as I stared down at Raven again. She had been awake for a while due to pain in her leg so I was going to let her sleep. Gently I trailed my fingertips over her many tattoos watching the goosebumps peak over her skin. In her sleep she rubbed the spot where my hand was. Gently her eyes opened, I would never tire of those eyes. Seriously how many people have silver eyes.

"Morning"

"Morning" I lent over and kissed her deeply. Her arm draped around my neck lazily. As much as I hated it I pried her off. She was still tired even I could see that.

"Get some more sleep. I'm going to get something to eat"

"I could think of something better to eat" She whispered running a hand down my stomach. As much as I would of loved to feel those moist pink lips around my hard cock, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Maybe later when you have enough energy to handle a dick down your throat"

"I can always handle that Randy" Raven said before slipping back to sleep.

Gently I slipped out of her bed and put on some clothes. I really wanted food more than anything. Just as I got downstairs her front door started to shake violently. Quickly I opened it wanting to stop the noise.

"Shawn?" I didn't see that coming, clearly neither did he because he just looked at me surprised before turning cold.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking after Raven" I shrugged as he just barged in. "Please come in" I said sarcastically.

"Raven!"

"Keep your voice down Shawn. She's asleep and I don't want her woken up" I growled hoping that Rae was asleep still.

"And why is she still asleep?" He looked at me as if I were a criminal.

"Because she's tired Shawn why else would you want to sleep?"

"What have you done to her?" He demanded at me.

"Nothing now keep your fucking voice down"

Shawn just looked at me evily "Man you just find new ways to become scum of the earth don't you Orton"

I tried to calm down I really did but he was fucking pushing it. "What?" I clenched my fists trying hard not to punch him.

"No matter how low the bar is you just find some way to crawl underneath it"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is the fact that my daughter has heart failure because of you" Shawn glared at me "Don't you get it? My girl is dying because of you"

"Dad?" Raven called down the stairs. Her voice still thick with sleep.

"Oh great, if she's cranky and I miss out on sex tonight I'm gonna be pissed" I growled at him. Ok I probably shouldn't of said that but I was pissed and if I couldn't punt him then sexual comments about his daughter would work just as well to piss him off. I went upstairs to help her down, instead of letting her walk I just carried her down. No doubt that would piss him off even more.

"Hey Dad. Why are you here at half past one in the afternoon?" She looked at her watch confused. "Why didn't you tell me it was half one?"

"I wanted you to get some sleep"

"Did he wake you up?" Shawn looked at me.

"No Dad you did, with your loud voice. For a moment I thought John was here"

"Rather have John here" Shawn snapped bitterly.

"You got something you wanna say?" I stepped towards him until we were face to face.

"Dad" Raven warned trying to get between us.

"You don't deserve her, the only thing you deserve is a long drop and a short stop"

"Well it ain't gonna happen and I'm gonna be around for a while so you might as well get used to it oldman"

"Stop it! both of you"

We both ignored her "And what are you going to do when she pisses you off Orton? Stab the other leg!" Shawn yelled at me.

"Or maybe I could just lock her away in a nuthouse like you did!" I shouted back.

"I did that for her own safety!"

"Oh I see, either anger management or locking her up like some sort of deranged criminal!"

"Randy!" Raven gasped her eyes rolling back in her head. Panicked she grabbed her chest her leg crumpling with her weight.

"Raven!" We both grabbed for her holding her up. She grabbed her crutches and looked at us. "Sure you stop for that"

"That isn't funny young lady" Shawn said sternly.

"Do you see me laughing?" She snapped "Either find a way to get along or you can leave. That goes for both of you"

"Raven! Uncle is on his way" Storm suddenly called running through the front door "Oh great I'm too late freaking long transformation scene"

"Yeah little late on that one Storm, must be the freaking moon technology"

Storm looked at us, then to Raven "Is everything ok?"

Both me and Shawn were still angry trying to calm down but it was prooving a challenge. I don't know how I did it but I managed to calm down a little. "I'm sorry Rae" I kissed her on the cheek.

"At least their not fighting to the death" Storm laughed to Raven.

"I'm for that" Shawn growled leaping at me suddnely.

**Raven's POV**

Dad and Randy just kept trying to kill eachother, fists wildly swinging at each other. I just let them go if they wanted to fight then I wasn't about to stop them. Storm just looked at me as they tumbled around the house breaking almost everything in sight in their attempt to kill eachother. They were both bleeding and bruised and I wasn't really sure if I cared. Sighing as Dad threw him over the counter then tried to leap on him I looked to Storm. This wasn't exactly anything new to us, growing up with Iziah we both had seen violence on a daily basis.

"Can you get me my crossbow?"

"I thought you would never ask" Storm grinned going out to my garage where I kept all my weapons. With a little difficulty I took a seat on the table while I loaded it up with my arrows. Storm whistled loudly getting their attention just as Randy was about to punch Dad in the face again.

"The next one to move will be shot and so you know I don't ever miss" I was angry at both of them so I didn't point it at anyone in particular.

They both stood up and put their hands up in defence. "If you wanna act like children you will be treated like children. Sit down"

"Raven" Dad looked at me.

"I said sit down!"

They both took a seat on the couch well away from each other.

"Now you two are gonna sit there and talk out whatever manly drama your going through, you two are going to sit there and find the love for eachother and if your not done by the time me and Storm come down from upstairs there will be hell to pay, in the form of a crossbow" I looked at them evily before turning to Storm smiling gently. "Stormy darling can you help me get dressed and have a shower and what not"

"Sure" Storm helped me up and took me upstairs while we both muttered to eachother in Czechslovakian.

**Randy's POV**

As soon as she was gone Shawn got up and started looking in random cupboards. "Where is it? I know you put some somewhere"

"What are you looking for?"

"Drink" Shawn answered still looking in cupboards. He looked in the top cupboard and behind some cereal he found some beer wrapped in an ice-pack. "Ha! I knew she had some"

"Thought you didn't drink?" I looked at him as he bought two over, shockingly he gave me one.

"I think this calls for one don't you?"

"Oh yeah"

We didn't say anything for a while, I don't think Raven understood exactly how hard this was for us. We were men, we didn't talk about problems, we fought to get our problems sorted.

"Am I the only one that still wants to fight?" Shawn asked me reclining back on the black leather. "Works well for the aggression"

"There's the old HBK we all know and like" I held out my beer, he gave me the old Shawn Michales grin before clinking it with his own.

"You mean you want me to superkick you through a barber shop window?"

"Or I could attack you from behind and punt you in the skull?"

"Ah good times. I enjoyed those months off even if that punt did hurt"

"Why did you want those months off? Not many wrestlers exactly jumped for that storyline"

"Rae was going through a bad time, I thought she may need me. Turns out I was wrong" Shawn gave a little laugh before going back to his beer.

"What happened?" Curiousity swept through me, it seemed to me that Raven had been dealt a really crappy hand in life but as always she was making do with what she had.

"Boyfriend at the time broke up with her because of her leg. She was angry and I thought I could help. Turns out she just needed Iziah."

I gave a small uncomfortable laugh "Did she really shoot him?"

Shawn laughed heartily "Oh yeah, she wasn't angry at the fact that he left she was angry at the way he did it. Text message like a fucking coward"

"I do love her Shawn. You know me, if I didn't I wouldn't be here"

"Yeah I know." Shawn sighed "Look Randy. Fathers don't like to admit it when daughters are capable of running their own lives it means we become spectators. Now Izzy, Harm, Jam even Storm still let me play a few but Rae, she's had me on the bench for years. Now she has you to lean on I can't even watch the game."

I got what he meant "Shawn you know that's not true"

"You saw how she called for you when she faked her sore chest."

"Well I am pretty awesome"

"You make her happy, I have to give you that" Shawn laughed before turning serious "Just so you know you hurt that girl again your going to be dragging your body around looking for parts. Got that?"

I just took his warning, he was merely protecting his girl like I would Alana. "Gotcha"

"So were clear I forgive you for you did to her but I will rub it in your face"

"And so you know I will rub it in your face about the mental asylum"

"Good we're on the same page" Shawn gave me that grin again. "Just so you know only one person has really forgiven me for that and she's upstairs on crutches pissed as hell at us"

"See this is why I think she is strange, she shouldn't forgive either incident. My leg stabbing or your nut house but she has"

"I can't tell you why but maybe she just see's the silver lining."

"So are we friends now?" I looked at him mocking him a little.

"Of course we are" Shawn pouted "How can the showstopper not be friends with a viper?"

"Watch it, your legend just might get killed"

"Not if I stop the show first. Ha"

We both cracked up laughing and it was like the old days in the locker room beer included.

"You better not be drinking my beer down there!" Raven suddenly shouted down.

"Of course not" I shouted up.

"And if you find two missing, it's cause your sister has been here!" Shawn shouted up

"You two have better of found the love for each other because if you haven't"

"We have now be quiet and get dressed" We both shouted at the same time.


	31. Well that was just pointless & weird

**A/N **Hey people! This chapter is basically just filler because the idea wouldn't stop nagging me, anyways feel free to skip it but if something happens and your wondering when it happened it probably happened here. Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 31 Well that was just pointless and weird**

**Raven's POV**

At last I was back at work again, I loved the time off but work was something I could still control. Randy walked with me down the corrider, it was sweet that he hadn't left my side it was also nice that he didn't smother me like Iziah would have.

"Are you sure you wanna work today?" Randy looked at me concerned.

"Yes for the last time."

"Why you wanna get back to this so badly is beyond me." Randy rolled those beautiful blue orbs. I didn't expect him to understand my need to always be challenged, even Iziah didn't get it and she was as smart as I was. Pity she just loved to act like a retard.

"Because work is the only thing I can still control Randy. I can't control the pain in my leg, I can't control the fact that I''m pregnant I can't even control the fact that all I can think of is grabbing your tight, firm..." I trailed off thinking about that naked body. "What was I saying?"

Randy smirked at me again "Someone's horny again"

"Like thats my fault" I looked at him "You know you have a private locker room that I haven't seen"

"You know Rae your just lucky I'm a man who likes sex"

"Well you know what they say, play with it while you've got it"

He just looked at me, "One of us had to say it Randy. Pretending it ain't happening and ignoring it won't change the facts"

"Raven"

"Now where is that locker room you promised to show me?" I grinned at him, just like I hoped that sexy grin came out.

"I'll show you later, I also have another surprise for you. In the meantime you have to work and I have to train"

"Fine" I pouted playfully "Go and leave your girlfriend in this state"

Randy kissed me on the cheek softly "Trust me it will be worth the wait"

I pushed him away before pounced on him again "Go. I'll be fine"

After enduring all the talk from the Divas I stopped in at the main locker room annoyed that Wade Barrett was no where to be found. Damn english bastard did this just to piss me off. It was only John and Evan in the main locker room.

"Have you guys seen Wade?"

"Nope"

"Damnit Cena!" I yelled in frustration "He's your british boyfriend can't you keep a tab on him?"

"He's not my british boyfriend, he's my british bit on the side" John winked making Evan laugh. Oh god why did that turn me on. "That is just so wrong John"

"Well I would play with Randy but apparently he's taken" John shot at me.

"Now there's an idea" I said actually considering that for a moment. I would be lying if I said that John wasn't attractive because he was. Randy was just better.

John rolled his eyes at me "I am not having sex with your boyfriend"

"Fine" I stamped my crutch playfully "Be selfish, you wait til your wife"

"I think she would agree with me Raven"

"Actually she will probably say yes then interrupt telling Randy he's doing it wrong" I laughed, knowing Jamie that would be exactly what happened.

"Hey Evan" I looked at him

"No way in hell Raven" He laughed knowing what I was going to suggest.

"Man you people are so selfish"

"Why are you pushing this so hard anyways?"

"Because a robot from the future told me too" I shot at him as Randy walked through the door, sweat dripping over his torso. _Be still my beating heart._

"Hey baby" Randy kissed me deeply. He had never done that before, there was something off with him and for once I didn't really want to know what it was.

"Ooh aren't we Mr affectionate" John teased playfully.

"Fuck you"

"Don't say that!" I stomped my foot. I needed to be around someone that repulsed me so much I wanted to kill myself. Man where was Miz when you needed him? "Have you seen Wade?"

"Last I saw he was heading towards Nexus locker room"

"Thank you!" I kissed him again simply because I couldn't stop myself "I'll be back really soon hopefully"

I made my way down to the Nexus locker room, hopefully hearing Wade's accent will stop these crazed hormones seering through my body. Apparently the worst was yet to come, when my sister Harmoni was pregnant, apparently she and her husband lived in bed. I didn't think I could do that somehow so I had to just deal with it. Man I hated genetics. I tapped on the door annoyed. No one answered so I knocked again. Just wanting to get this over with I walked in and almost died of shock. Justin and Heath were entwined in a very serious lip-lock, Justin's hand down Heath's shorts.

"OMG" Whatever sexual frustrations I had zoomed outta my body upon seeing that. Don't get me wrong I'm all for homosexuality but it's not something I want to walk in on despite what I said thirty seconds ago. "I'm blind!"

In a flash they were both on me, blocking my escape. Both of them went beetroot red in embarrasment and possibly shame.

"That image is now burnt into my retinas" I moaned trying to block out the images. Now it made sense, why those two were always alone together and why neither of them showed in interest in women. They had an interest in eachother.

"Raven" Justin looked at me.

"I'm blind!"

Heath put his hand over my mouth so I didn't draw any unwanted attention. "Now I'm going to let you go and you are going to be quiet"

I just kept mumbling under his hand, I really didn't wanna know where that hand had been. Heath took his hand away and just looked at me.

"Ok I'm done"

"Raven you can't tell Wade what you saw. He will kill us" Justin pleaded with me, his brown eyes burning into mine. If he had said that to me two years ago I would of told Wade instantly but it was different now, he was a friend now.

"What did I see? I came in looking for Wade and you two were playing cards talking about manly things"

"You can't tell him Raven" Heath looked at me seriously. He obviously didn't get my meaning.

"Tell him what?" I looked at them pointedly "I walked in to find you guys playing cards, thats nothing to tell Wade about"

They both sighed in relief "Thank you"

Heath rested his hand on Justin's shoulder "Wade would not be happy if he found out about this"

"Secret is safe with me and if you don't mind I'm in need of a very hot shower because I feel so wrong right now"

"Ooh shower! What a good idea" Justin practically pulled Heath into the connecting shower room. Compared to what I just saw, dying didn't seem so bad.

At long last this werid fucked up day was coming to an end and me and Randy headed towards yet another plane. He hadn't said anything about this surprise he had for me but knowing him it was going to be good. Randy was a little quiet on the way, more quiet than usual.

"Are you ok?"

"You were a while in the Nexus locker room" He said finally "Were they giving you a hard time?"

Despite the fact that Nexus and I were friends, they still hated Randy and Randy hated them.

"Nah I was just talking to Justin and Heath" I knew he wouldn't put it together and ask if they were together, if he had I would tell him the truth. There was a reason you shouldn't lie and I think I proved it. It only ends up in heartache.

"Ah"

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked again. He had that look in his eyes again, like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he should.

"I don't like it when you hang out with them" He said slowly concentrating ahead. I could tell he was trying to say it in a way where it didn't sound like it was controlling.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I trust you, it's Wade I don't trust. Not after last time"

"Why is it that I can forgive you but not forgive him?"

He just looked at me, his eyes turning cold. Before he could start yelling I cut in again. "I'm just saying it's not fair to forgive one but not the other, you two hurt me pretty badly and I hurt you guys right back. I don't see why one person can be forgiven and the other can't and if it helps I still don't trust him as far as I could throw him but I trust you and that is something I can't explain."

Randy laughed "I guess you have a point baby but be careful around him alright. I heard him saying that one of his buddies wants to pick up the peices if we ever split. Probably that idiot Justin"

I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh out loud "Randy sweetie, trust me you have nothing to worry about"


	32. Surprise

**A/N: **Now back to the main plot thing...yay! This may be a long chapter because I can't stop writing it.

**Chapter 32 Surprise**

**Randy's POV**

The nerves screamed at me relentlessly, I wasn't sure how to do this again but I wanted it to be special. Raven was asleep on my shoulder as we soared through the air. Another unknown hotel room waiting for us on the other side. Quietly I slipped my phone outta my pocket to check the messages. I needed to be smart about this, fooling any other of the Diva's was easy but fooling someone like Raven (even with heart failure) was damn near impossible.

_R u sure u wanna do this Ortz? _

_Yes 4 da lst time _

_k_

Trust John to ask the same fucking questions repeatedly. When I told him my plan he went to great lenths to help me fulfill it even as going as far as seeing her sister Iziah. Apparently she didn't really like him much and for a reason that was greatly explained, John was a little afraid of Iziah. Possibly because apparently she stabbed him with a fork just for saying hello.

_Is evrythin set?_

_Yes_

_cool_

I looked over at her again, her chest rising and falling slowly. All her movements were slow these days and for the first time since I had known her, she was struggling to get through a day's work. Slowly as the plane touched down, Raven opened her eyes.

"Is it still morning?"

She was losing her days fast and every now and then she needed to be reminded of what the day was or what time it was.

"Night time."

"Wow that went fast"

"It's still Wednesday, if that helps"

"It does thank you" Raven smiled tiredly grabbing her crutches. Gently she eased herself up. "Man I feel so fat"

"But you still look amazing" I wrapped my arms around her stomach in time to feel our baby kick.

"And what are you greasing up for?" Raven teased making her way down the isle. Due to her injury she was the last one off the plane these days because she moved so slowly.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight wearing the present I got you"

Raven giggled as I helped her down the steps "Of course, you could of just asked Randy"

"I did. Stop being so mean"

"Aw are you going to cry?"

"Yes" I answered seriously.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be mean. What was I thinking?"

"You go on up to the room and I'll meet you downstairs. I gotta talk to John about something"

"Ok"

I kissed her on the cheek as she headed to the elevators. She was hopefully going to love this, if she didn't love it. I would make her.

**Raven's POV**

I was so tired that dinner was the last thing I wanted to do, I just wanted to sleep. When I got in the elevator Miz and his boyfriend Alex were there.

"Hello Raven"

"Mike" I answered coldly pushing the button. I knew he hated that, his name was Miz not Mike, as he told everybody. The doors closed and the crappy annoying music started.

"Thats not my name" He spat at me.

"Technically...screw it. We've had this conversation Michael"

"Keep going and I'll.."

"You'll what? Assult a pregnant crippled dying chick? That would be your crowning acheivement."

Miz gave me that ugly rat like smile "It doesn't matter anymore anyways Raven, because in about two months. Your not going to be around anymore"

I looked at him "You really don't want me here do you Miz?" In the beginning every male (except John and Triple H) didn't want me on RAW. It was only Miz that kept up the hazing ritual until this very moment. Everyone else seemed to grow up and accept me.

"No and when you finally die we'll be glad to see the back of you"

"Well I have some bad news for you Mike. I have an identical twin sister who is applying for a job here at the WWE and seeing as how she knows Stephanie personally, her acceptance is gaurenteed so you better look out because my sister is worse than I am"

"I'm scared" He said sarcastically as Alex laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. This is why I hated idiots.

At last the doors opened "You should be Mike because that girl doesn't play well with others"

When I got to the room I was feeling less and less energized to go out. I just wanted to drink the worlds supply of water and climb into bed. Sighing I shut the door I saw a package on the bed. Curiously I sat down beside it and pulled it into my lap. It was some sort of high-detailed store bag, obviously he had to endure some sort of shopping to get it. I smiled despite my tiredness, thanks to Wade I learnt that men don't shop so this was a surprise. Inside was a long black silk dress. Thin sheer straps looped over the front and a lace covering went over the bust. He had gotten a size bigger to accompany the baby bump. It was beautiful I had to admit even though the last time I wore a dress I was six. _Well done Randy. Get me clothing knowing I need help to get chanegd._ I thought even as I thought it I realised it wasn't like him. He knew I would need help so why leave. A sharp knock errupted at the door and I just looked at it like WTF.

"Who is it?"

"The tooth fairy coming to give you christmas presents for Valentines day!"

"Come in Izzy" I laughed at her stupid joke.

"Hi sister" She grinned shutting and locking the door. "How you be?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Uh hello my husband works here"

"Yeah on Smackdown"

"Well Smackdown and Raw are having a get together for the King of the Ring crap. Man we all know I should be King of the Ring"

"You wanna be _King_ of the ring?"

King, queen. I don't discriminate"

I had to laugh at her odd sense of humor. "Will you help me get changed"

"Sure you going somewhere special?" Izzy asked helping me take off my shirt. I barely had the energy to lift my arms.

"Randy's taking me out to dinner. Apparently"

"Apparently?" Iziah raised an eyebrow at me as she slid the dress over my head.

"Something is going on with him lately. He's been really quiet and withdrawn and his eyes are glued to his phone like it's his lifeline"

"You think he's going to take you to dinner to break up with you?"

I looked at her annoyed, I had been doing so well to control my paranoia, trust her to bring it back . "NOW I do"

"Well I have a plan" Iziah said triumphantly helping me stand. "We are going to make you look so hot that he goes 'whoa! and he can't break up with you" She started undoing my hair and fluffing it in random places.

I just looked at her "Seriously why are you here?"

"Told you, my husband works here"

"You don't think it's strange that he wants to take me to dinner and buys me this gift knowing that I need help to get changed and there you are?"

She rolled her eyes "Raven stop being so paranoid. I am here to see my husband and I thought I would see my sister at the same time"

"Uh-huh" Something was going on, I knew it cause if it wasn't it meant she was right and Randy was going to dump me and that just wasn't an option.

She helped me take off my shorts and put on some thigh-high stockings and some cute flats. "Wow even I would fuck you in that dress"

I just looked at her "You could of just said I looked nice Izzy, you didn't have to go straight to the incest jokes"

"Sure I did" Iziah looked at her watch "I'm gonna go and see my hubby now. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'm meeting him downstairs so I'll come with you to the elevators"

Izzy helped me out of the room and we headed to the lift, she was very quiet on the way down. She kept looking at me as we walked, looking at me in a weird way. I couldn't explain it, maybe she was right, I was being paranoid.

"Ok stop it" I finally said as we got to the bar.

"Stop what?" She looked at me confused

"Your staring at me. Why?"

"You just look so pretty" Iziah gushed stroking my arm, playfully winking.

"Hey! only one person can stroke me and he's six four with tattoos"

"CM Punk?" Iziah joked as she helped me sit down. Apparently Rey could wait a little longer.

"Thats just wrong"

"Am I the only one that thinks he was way better with his black hair and mouth shut?"

"You and every fan girl in the country"

"Including you?" Iziah smirked slyly.

When he first came to the company in ECW I had a crush on Punk, it was the black hair and body art, now not so much.

"Yeah but don't tell Randy, he would get so jealous"

"I like a jeaolus streak on a man, keeps them in line"

We giggled for a moment before we were interrupted by my father. Ok tell me I'm paranoid now. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Orton" He said gravely.

"And this is my cue to exit" Iziah practically jumped outta her seat and fled.

"So talk"

Dad looked at me "Walk with me, we'll talk at the same time"

"I don't want too"

"Too bad young lady" Dad said sternly practically pulling me from my chair. He looked at my dress. "Why you so dressed up?"

"Randy's taking me to dinner"

"I don't think you will be going to dinner after you hear what I have to tell you"

"This should be good" I muttered as we kept walking.

"I saw him yesterday"

"So did I! Wow what a world"

"Raven" Dad warned

"Sorry, go on"

"I saw him with some blonde tramp last night. They looked pretty cosy"

"Cosy how?" I decided to play his little game. I knew that Randy wouldn't do that to me.

"Cosy like he didn't really care that he had a pregnant girlfriend" We stopped at some double doors, my leg beginning to hurt because of the excersise.

I couldn't help but laugh at his lies "Dad you and I both know that if that was the case the first thing you would of done was super-kick him then you would of told me why and Iziah would of found out and he would be dead"

"Guess there's no fooling you huh"

"Dad why are you here doing this?" This night was going from strange to fucked up very fast and for the life of me I couldn't figure it out, which was possibly the most frustrating thing about it.

He was spared answering as my cellphone rung, "You can answer in a minute, I have to answer this first"

"Hello?"

"Hey baby" Randy's deep voice ecchoed at me. "Where are you?"

"I'm talking to Dad about some floozy you were with last night"

Randy laughed "Tell your Dad you are not 'some floozy'

"I already have. Where are you?"

"Behind the double doors which you are standing in front of"

With that he hung up. I looked at my father a little freaked out. "Dad what is going on?"

"Nothing to be afraid of I assure you" Triple H answered from behind me. My heart almost exploded right then and there.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

They didn't say anything as they took my crutches and layed them down somewhere. Looping my arms in theirs, they pushed opened the doors. Right in front of me was the most beautiful scene I had ever witnessed. Randy in his version of a suit at the front, on one side my sisters, Storm and Gail Kim in beautiful dresses. On Randy's side was John and Daniel in nice suits. Jeff Hardy, (Storms husband,) Vampiro (Harmoni's husband) and Rey Mysterio (Izzy's husband) sat as our witnesses. I looked at my Dad everything adding up. "Am I getting married?"

"Yes" They both said matter-or-factly. Yet another thing I didn't get a choice in. I didn't care, I had never been so happy before and suddenly I wasn't tired, I had all the energy in the world.

"This is so beautiful" I sighed to Randy as held me up. "Although you could of asked"

"Raven Michales will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes"

"Well on with the show then Padre'" Randy said making us all laugh.

**Randy's POV**

Hearing her say yes made all the nerves melt, she wanted to be my wife and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here tonight to witness the holy matrony between this man and this woman" The father started, his thick irish accent pouring over us. Apparently he knew Raven so when Storm suggested him I jumped at it.

"Now as the bride has trouble standing up for a long time, we shall skip ahead a little. I don't think the Lord will mind"

"Thank God"

"Your welcome" Izzy said in a deep voice making her giggle. Shawn nudged her to shut it.

"Now Randy is there something you would like to say to Raven?"

"Yeah, have you seen my watch? I swear I put it on the bedside drawer" They all laughed at my joke, "But seriously tonight standing in front of our family, our friends and Iziah"

"Thanks man"

"I promise to always love you and you only. I promise that the days you have left with us will be days where you know constantly that I love you and that you will be greatly missed. No one could ever take your place because you are the one that has my heart, you had it from the start"

"And Raven is there something you would like to say to Randy?"

"Nah I'm good."

"That's just cold" I laughed at her. That smile on her face told me everthing anyways.

"Words can't express this moment. I love you so much and nothing could change that. All the pain and suffering we have caused each other was worth it because tonight I'm standing here looking into those beautiful blue eyes knowing that you love me. When I go, it will be in peace knowing that I had your love and please don't let our baby grow up to be a douche like it's aunt Iziah"

"Bitch" Iziah laughed nudging her with her foot.

"If you have finished, you may present the rings" Father Patrick cut in, he was trying hard not to laugh. It seemed like we were making a mockery out of this but we weren't, it was just the way it went I guess.

Raven looked at him "I didn't know about this"

"It's alright you already gave me one. See" I held up left hand to show her the gold band.

"Oh aren't I so thoughtful" Raven giggled as I slipped a silver chain with a ring attached around her neck. She couldn't wear rings or gold so I thought this would be just as good.

"By the power invested in me and this state, whichever one it is. I pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

They cheered as I kissed her gently pulling her closer to me. I didn't want to let her go, ever.

"I love you Randy"

"I love you too"


	33. The better man won

**A/N **A short chapter that is sorta filler, as always enjoy anyways.

**Chapter 33 The better man won**

**Raven's POV**

I fiddled with the chain repeatedly watching my new husband talking to people. I was still tired so I was resting while he mingled. I was so happy nothing could spoil it. After the official ceremony we opened the double doors and let our other friends celebrate with us. I still couldn't believe that I was married to Randy. I just couldn't stop giggling like a school-girl, fuck it I was excited damn it and for once dying seemed to pop outta my skull. He had gone to alot of trouble in organizing this, I was a very lucky woman and I knew it. I couldn't help but wonder as I sipped my water if it would still end this way if we started as friends, it ended this way for John and Jamie who were now dancing as her head rested on his broad shoulder. In the beginning people said we were different but deep down we both knew we weren't, we were exactly the same. He was the one I was meant to be with not that I believed in soul mates but still that seemed to be the only word for it.

"Your sister is so weird" Randy flopped down beside me, I would never tire of that smile. "Why must everything be about sex with her?"

I just laughed "Thats Izzy for you"

"She has a point I admit"

"And what point is that Mr Orton"

He slid a hand up my thigh "Well Mrs Orton, they don't need us here anymore so maybe I should get you to bed"

I was more than ready to go to bed, "Ok but before I do I need to talk to Iziah about something. I'll be really fast"

"I'll be right here waiting, counting the seconds on my watch which by the way was on the bedside drawer"

"Your an idiot" I kissed him gently.

"Your the one that married me, what does that say about you?"

"I'm a sucker for punishment" I hobbled to find my sister, hopefully she wasn't too drunk because I needed to sort this shit out before I could go to bed in peace.

**Randy's POV**

I don't know what she needed to talk to Izzy about, possibly about the wedding that she tricked her into. I actually couldn't believe that we managed to fool her for as long as we did, then again it was Iziah and Storms plan so it was bound to work. I ordered a beer from the bar, my first one all night. Knowing me I wouldn't finish it.

"'Ello there Randy" Wade Barrett smiled at me taking a seat next to me. Seriously why Rae was friends with him was beyond me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to say congrats to you"

"Thank you"

Wade ordered a beer, taking a large gulp he looked at me. "Do you remember when she first came to RAW?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know about you Orton but from the moment I saw her I wanted her. She was so beautiful and smart but she also had guts. I like my women fiesty and she went beyond that." He gave a chuckle before going on. "When she came back to be the medic for the Nexus I thought that was my chance. If I was a proper gentleman then she would be mine, she would see that I was only one for her. When she started to defend you I realised that it was you she was in love with."

"Whats your point Wade?" I demanded annoyed and a little paranoid at his motives.

Apprensively he extended his hand "My point is the better man won."

I shook his hand out of respect, respect for my wife that is.

"Just treat her right and fufill those promises you made her because that is the only woman in the world I would be willing to kill for" With that he finally left my side and left me alone. Now I got why he hated me more than anyone else in the entire company, he was in love with my wife. I smirked to myself. The better man had won alright. Until the day she died she would be mine. I would make sure of it.


	34. Deafening Silence

**A/N **Who wants a cliffhanger? LOL this is the last chapter BUT dw because the next installment is on the way. It will be called **You just keep doing it**. Hopefully it is as good as this one. Again thank you to everyone that has read and reveiwed this story. Mainly OrtonFan and Bingobaby, thanks guys!

Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 34 Deafening Silence**

**Raven's POV**

I rolled over blissfully happily, it had only been two weeks since we got married but I still felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Randy's arm drapped over my bulging stomach peacefully. I just looked at the gold band on his hand. With that little piece of jewellery it showed the world that he was mine and mine only. I looked over at the bedside clock, sadly I would have to wake him up so he could go to work. I hated watching him leave but knowing he was coming back to me made it better.

"Randy, you gotta wake up now" I shook his arm after I removed it from around me.

He just groaned in his sleep going further under the blankets.

"Baby get up"

"No, don't wanna"

I swear he sounded just like a child "If you don't get up how can I fuck you?"

Instantly his eyes sprung open and he sat up. Looking at the clock he groaned again. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do because I said so" I kissed him gently "But we have a little bit of time"

Randy growled throwing me on my back smothering me with kisses. How he still found me attractive with a fat belly was amazing but still that familiar hard bulge rubbed against me. I spread my legs apart for him as I kissed up and down his neck. After all this time together he still made me crazy with desire. Entwining my hands in his he eased inside me making me gasp for air. Looking up at him he began to move, slowly at first. Dipping his head to mine he kissed me gently "I love you" He breathed against my lips.

"I love you too"

He moved again filling my entire core with pleasure, his giant body smothering mine as we made love before he left me again.

**Randy's POV**

I hated leaving her but she refused to let me quit wrestling. She knew how much I loved it and how much I would miss it if I left. Now I knew how John felt being away from his wife so much, the difference with my wife was I kept thinking it would be the last time I saw her, that's why I always told her I loved her before I went away. This was going to be a very long week and I wished Raven could travel with me but being heavily pregnant she wasn't allowed to travel anymore. I finally got to the arena and instantly ran into Kelly. "Hey Randy"

"Hi"

"How's Raven?" Kelly looked at me concerned as we began to walk. I wasn't sure if you could consider them close friends but they were nice to each other despite Kelly being one of my ex-playthings and her trying to pick petty fights with Raven. Although that too was a while ago. Maybe Kelly had grown up.

"She's fine" I looked down at her for a moment. How the hell I managed to find that attractive puzzled me. She had nothing on Raven.

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine. What do you want Kelly?"

"I wanted to know if you were free for dinner tonight?"

I just looked at her, the look on her face suggested that she didn't want to have dinner. "I'm married remember"

Kelly shrugged rubbing my arm "Why should that matter?"

I shook outta her grip "Touch me again your going home in a body bag" I stalked away from her. The one-liner I stole from Raven made me smile again, she certainly had an odd way of getting her point across.

**Raven's POV**

I managed to get up and get dressed around half past three that afternoon, already I was missing him. He had moved in with me to my giant house so we could be a family. That made me giggle, if someone told me that Randy Orton would want a family I would of said and you call me insane. With a little effort I made my way to the kitchen to get a drink, Randy had insisted that we have a downstairs bedroom so I wouldn't have to go up and down the fucking stairs. I gave in to that request because it was fair and logical. Storm was staying with us for a while due to him going to work, it made me wonder if everything was alright with her and Jeff. She assured me it was and I had no reason to doubt her but I knew me needing help might put a srain on her marriage. Skillfully I managed to open the fridge looking for a drink. I really wanted to drink until I drowned but I couldn't as I was on fluid restriction. I could only drink 1500mls a day (250mls in six break periods) Randy had poured some energy drink into a cup and marked it for me at 250mls. I smiled at his tiny gesture. These were the things I was talking about, little thoughtful things that no one would think of. True to his word he was taking care of me.

"Storm!" I shouted out to her wondering if she was here.

"You ok?" Storm came downstairs, concern etched in her eyes. No-one except me could tell what she was thinking through her eyes because they were pure white. Most of the time I just guessed.

"Yeah just wanted to know what you up too and wondering if your touching my stuff?"

Storm laughed helping me to a chair "No I'm not touching your stuff, just the stuff marked private and confidential"

"Oh ok then"

She set about making herself something to eat while I checked my phone, there was a text message from Randy. "Read that. It's funny" I gave the phone to Storm so she could read it.

_OMG once again u wer rite kel is a whore she hit on me LOL told her if she touched me again she wuld b going home in a bodybag lmao xxxRandy_

Storm laughed "That is just cold but deserved"

"See this is why you don't hit on a psychopath that hangs out with an insane chick. Bad habits rub off on each other" I grumbled suddenly as my stomach began to hurt.

Instantly she was by my side "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just the baby kicking" I gasped as the pain kept coming. Pain shot across my heart as I grasped at my stomach trying to make the pain stop. Instantly she made a beeline for the phone and rung an ambulance.

"Storm!" I managed to choke as the pain became too much and I fell forward. Blood poured out from my mouth as Storm managed to keep me alive for a little bit longer. Everything became blurred as I quickly lost focus and I was back to fighting.

"Tell Randy I love him" I got out to Storm before I slipped into the abyss. This was the day I feared all along.

**Randy's POV**

The phone kept ringing but I ignored it, I was in the middle of training and going over what was going to happen tonight. Sighing I put the weights down and picked it up.

"What?"

"Randy you have to come to the hospital quickly" Storm got out in a rush. Her voice crazed with panic and fear. Instantly urgency swept through my veins. Grabbing my stuff I ran towards my car, everything else could wait. I kept her on the phone for as long as I could.

"What happened?"

"She's gone into an early labour, her heart is pumping harder to keep the baby alive. She's at Bayview General, hurry up and get here!"

I threw the phone down and sped to the hospital breaking all the road rules along the way. Dread and concern flew through me as I kept dodging cars, this couldn't be how she went, no. Two weeks, two fucking weeks was all I had with my wife. In a rush I flew up the stairs and started trying to find Raven. Up ahead I saw Iziah and Storm, I was so glad to see them, even Iziah.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked trying to calm down and breathe.

"Just what I told you on the phone" Storm put in, her voice cracking. Iziah put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks to Storm, she kept her alive long enough to get her to a hospital."

"I'll go and see if I can find out anything more." Storm shook off Iziah's arm and went back through the doors. Angrily I punched the wall, everything just seemed to pound and I just needed to hit something. Breathing even harder I sat down, Iziah right beside me.

"Two weeks. Two fucking weeks is all I had with her" I growled. Instead of being the cold hearted bitch I first met Iziah patted my hand gently

"She will pull through this"

"How do you know that?" I demanded at her

"I don't but if anyone can defy the odds it's her"

I just looked at her, "How can you believe that Iziah, you know the facts as well as I do"

Iziah looked up at me sadly "Sometimes believing is all you have"

I put an arm around her and hugged her, she didn't fight me off or get upset she just hugged me back. She was as scared as I was about losing Raven.

Storm got back a while later her ivory face flushed with red. We were just sitting there worried, trying to find out anything we could. Both me and Izzy felt so useless not being able to do anything. She got in touch with Shawn and the other various family members.

"Storm tell me some good news" Iziah pleaded.

"They are still working on saving them, they will let us know as soon as they news" Storm brushed her face with the back of her hand, tears flowing from her face.

"Storm!, Iziah! Shawn shouted flying down the corrider, his big arms wrapped around them. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet Dad" Iziah finally allowed herself to cry in his arms. She just muttered in czech into his chest.

"I know baby, I know" He soothed stroking her hair.

"Mr Orton?" A tall doctor asked gently breaking through us. He was a tall balding man, blood and sweat pooled over his hands.

"How are they?" I asked desperately hoping for the best.

"The baby is fine, we had to do a cesarean as her heart was already struggling. Now the baby is premature but she will pull through"

"And Raven?" Fear and relief leapt throughout system.

He just looked at us for a moment, his eyes telling the story of bad news, He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't hear him. It was all too much to handle. All I could do was sink to the floor and let the tears fall. After everything that had happened, it was finally over. Raven had finally lost the war.

**End**

**R&R as always and your ideas for part two are greatly accepted. **


End file.
